Une bonne étoile
by Melior
Summary: Sur Terre, Telian Riddle mène une existence normale entre la famille, les études et sa meilleure amie Gillian… jusqu'à ce que toutes deux se retrouvent dans le monde de FF7.
1. Prologue

(Disclaimer : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 appartiennent à Square Enix, mais les personnages sur Terre, Telian et Gillian, sont mes créations)

J'avoue que c'est ma première fanfic, alors soyez indulgents. Laissez-moi des reviews pour que je puisse m'améliorer, s'il vous plaît ! J'espère _**vraiment**_ que ce n'est pas trop horrible, pour un début…

Enfin, à vous de juger, bonne lecture !

**PROLOGUE**

Un pas. Puis un autre. Plus que tout au monde, elle souhaitait oublier. Oublier quoi ? Non, ça y est, c'était oublié, inutile de revenir en arrière. Elle ne se souvenait plus de rien : ni de son nom, ni de son passé, ni même son physique, son âge voire le son de sa voix. Rien !

Car elle avait mal, mal dans son corps. C'était un miracle si elle arrivait encore à marcher. Où se trouvait-t-elle, d'ailleurs ? Et… pourquoi était-elle partie ?

Une image lui vint à l'esprit. Des coups de feu, un rire diabolique, un homme au costume noir gisant sur le sol…

Tout se brouillait dans sa tête. Elle ne voulait plus savoir. Elle voulait mourir. Cesser d'exister. Disparaître. Mais rien à faire. Son corps semblait résister, quelque chose à l'intérieur lui faisait mal et empêchait son corps de se décomposer.

Elle tomba à genoux dans une flaque d'eau croupie. Les lambeaux de sa robe blanche se tachèrent de boue. Les colliers de perle à son cou tintèrent doucement. De longues mèches de cheveux soulevées par le vent caressèrent son visage.

La malheureuse tomba sur le dos. Elle regarda le ciel. Il était couvert de nuages. Un espoir fou lui vint : la pluie. Elle pourrait peut-être laisser son corps se faire diluer par la pluie ? Mais de quoi était fait son corps, déjà ? De chair ? Qu'était-elle ?

La folie s'emparait d'elle, aucune idée logique n'avait de place dans son esprit.

« Pitié… Laissez-moi partir, je veux mourir ! » gémit la malheureuse.

Un bruit se fit entendre. Comme quelque chose traînant sur le sol. Soudain, un cobra géant apparut dans son champ de vision.

Alors, un souvenir fugitif lui revint : c'est un Zolom. Elle se trouvait donc dans des marais, près d'une mine de mythril. Si tout lui revenait aussi facilement, tout à coup, c'est parce qu'elle était heureuse. La créature l'avait vue et allait la tuer. Elle allait enfin mourir !

Quand soudain, tout devint blanc.

« Je suis morte, ça y est ? » murmura la jeune femme.

« _Non, Lucrécia. Pas encore._ »

En entendant cette voix, la jeune femme sursauta. Elle se retourna. Une étrange créature lui faisait face. Un grand oiseau au plumage d'or. Chaque plume était un rayon de soleil, ses griffes des croissants de lune, ses yeux deux étoiles.

« _Vous allez vivre, j'ai besoin de votre aide. Mais avant, retournez dans la grotte. Vous devez encore attendre._ »

Une douce lumière rouge enveloppa la jeune femme, la faisant disparaître.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1 :**

**Un rêve qui tourne au cauchemar**

Telian ouvrit les yeux.

« Pffffft ! Maudit réveil, je te hais ! »

Elle l'éteignit d'un coup de poing. Si seulement elle pouvait le détruire ! Mais sans cela, elle arriverait en retard au collège chaque jour !

Une fois debout, la jeune fille se dirigea vers la salle de bains. Elle avait fait un rêve étrange. Mais elle ne s'en souvenait plus très bien. Dans ce rêve, il y avait deux femmes. Elle n'avait pas bien distingué l'une d'elle, elle avait eu une image rose et marron floue. Mais l'autre, la jeune femme en blanc, lui était apparue très nettement.

« Telly, dépêche-toi ! Ou tu vas être en retard à l'école ! » dit sa mère, depuis la cuisine.

Telian eut un accès de colère. L'adolescente détestait le collège. Mais, du haut de ses quinze ans, comme toute étudiante française, Telian Riddle devait aller au collège. D'autant que c'était bientôt l'examen du brevet pour toutes les classes de troisième. Et même si elle n'aimait pas étudier, Telian flippait pour ses études, elle tenait à les réussir à tout prix !

La jeune fille avait un certain défaut que beaucoup de gens lui reprochaient, surtout ceux de son âge : les études. Telian ne pensait qu'aux études et à rien d'autre. Aussi repoussait-elle tous les rencards, et cela faisait d'elle l'égale d'une extra-terrestre. Mais elle s'en moquait, elle avait l'habitude d'être traitée comme quelqu'un de différent. Sa grand-mère le lui avait appris, elle était spéciale. Mais elle avait fait le serment de ne jamais en parler à personne

(N. D. A : _C'est d'ailleurs pour cela, sur demande du personnage, que moi, l'auteur, ne révèlerai pas immédiatement son secret. Attendez la suite !_)

Une fois dans la salle de bains, Telian se regarda dans le miroir. Elle n'était pas bien grande, avec ses cheveux bruns descendant jusqu'au milieu de son dos et ses yeux noisette.

Une fois propre, elle ouvrit son armoire. Elle opta pour un pantalon noir, un débardeur bleu, une veste noire et des baskets de la même couleur. Une fois ses cheveux noués en queue de cheval, elle descendit prendre son petit-déjeuner. Elle s'arrêta lorsqu'elle vit ce qui était posé sur la table. Une tasse. À l'évidence, rien d'effrayant. Mais le serpent dessiné dessus lui rappelait son cauchemar ! Le serpent ! Et la dame…

Telian se ressaisit. Aujourd'hui, elle avait contrôle d'anglais et d'histoire ! Pas question de se laisser distraire !

La jeune fille mangea rapidement un gros bol de céréales puis enfila son sac à dos et sortit prendre le bus pour aller au collège Saint-Basile.

Ce collège… elle le détestait ! Elle détestait les études ! Surtout le jeudi, car les cours commençaient par deux heures barbantes d'histoire-géo.

Mais le destin semblait jouer en sa faveur car ce jour-là, le professeur fut déclaré absent. Quelle chance !

Telian sortit dans la cours et s'assit sur un banc pour lire quand elle se souvint qu'elle avait contrôle d'anglais après la récréation !

Dépitée, la jeune fille se leva et prit la direction du CDI.

Le cours d'anglais commença par une nouvelle étonnante : le contrôle d'anglais était annulé ! Le professeur était absent, son remplaçant faisait cours.

Les élèves étaient joyeux, certains poussaient des « Ouais ! »

Telian vit sa meilleure amie Gillian lui faire un V de la victoire. La jeune fille ferma les yeux, soulagée. Quel soulagement ! Bien sûr, elle aimait l'anglais, mais un contrôle annulé, c'était toujours une bonne nouvelle !

Le soulagement fut tel qu'avec la joie revint l'envie de dormir. Telian ne put y résister plus longtemps, elle s'endormit. Elle n'avait pas dormi plus de deux minutes qu'une main la secoua violemment, l'obligeant à se réveiller.

« Riddle ! » dit le professeur.

« Quoi ? Oh, euh… Oui, monsieur ? »

« File dans le couloir, tu seras punie ! »

Penaude, Telian obéit. Quelle gaffe ! S'endormir, et se réveiller pour tomber dans ce cauchemar ! L'adolescente se laissa glisser contre le mur et s'assit, la tête dans les mains.

Ces deux dernières semaines, rien ne se passait comme il fallait. Elle se disputait avec ses parents, ils l'empêchaient d'aller voir sa grand-mère, elle arrivait en retard au collège chaque matin et elle avait des mauvaises notes. Et après ça, ses notes pour le brevet risquaient de chuter ! Ou alors pire, elle se ferait renvoyer !

Elle glissa la main sous le col de sa chemise et posa la main sur son médaillon, un porte-bonheur que sa grand-mère lui avait offert le jour de ses dix ans : un cristal prisonnier dans la queue d'un dragon argenté. Seule sa meilleure amie Gillian connaissait l'existence de ce médaillon.

Gillian était jolie, avec ses longs cheveux noirs bouclés, ses yeux bleus et sa voix très douce. Elle partageait la passion de l'anglais et du français avec Telian. Elles étaient amies depuis l'école primaire et ne s'étaient jamais quittées. Elles s'étaient promis de réussir le brevet ensemble et d'aller dans le même lycée.

Mais après ce qui s'était passé, Telian craignait que cela n'arrive jamais. Gillian était une très bonne élève, en plus, alors que Telian, elle, malgré ses efforts… Ses notes n'étaient pas terribles.

_Pitié, faites qu'il m'arrive quelque chose, n'importe quoi, mais aidez-moi ! _

Soudain, elle sentit quelque chose. Comme une présence auprès d'elle. La jeune fille ouvrit les yeux et retint son souffle.

Devant elle se tenait un dragon. Il était magnifique ! Grand, élancé, il la regardait de ses yeux émeraudes. Soudain, il déploya ses ailes et disparut au bout du couloir, laissant derrière lui une traînée d'étoiles argentées.

Telian se frotta les yeux. Avait-elle rêvé ? Non, elle avait senti le vent créé par son battement d'ailes, il lui avait même frôlé la joue !

Se levant, la jeune fille suivit la traînée d'étoiles jusqu'à la réserve de livres, une salle fermée par une porte au bout du couloir.

Où était passé le dragon ? Il y eut un déclic. Telian sentit son cœur se serrer. La porte venait de se déverrouiller ! Elle regarda autour d'elle. Avait-elle le droit de faire ça ?

N'y tenant plus, elle saisit la poignée puis ouvrit la porte. La pièce était obscure, pleine d'étagères de livres poussiéreuses. De petites araignées avaient tissé des toiles entre deux vieux registres posés sur les tables de lecture.

Telian fit silence, cherchant des yeux le dragon.

« Telian ? »

La jeune fille poussa un cri. Elle se retourna. Gillian était là, l'air étonné.

« Que fais-tu ici ? » dit sa meilleure amie en fermant la porte.

« Je… j'ai cru entendre un bruit, je… J'ai vu un dragon ! »

Gillian éclata de rire.

« Un dragon ? Tu as encore rêvé ? »

« Non, je l'ai vu, je t'assure ! J'ai entendu son bruissement d'ailes ! »

« Ne dis pas de bêtises, tu te fais des idées à cause des examens et de ce qui vient de se passer. Allez, viens, on y va ! »

Gillian lui prit gentiment la main. Soudain, une lumière jaillit de la poitrine de Telian. La jeune fille baissa les yeux. Son médaillon flottait devant elle, le cristal scintillait ! La lumière éblouit les filles, qui crièrent de peur.

Telian ferma les yeux. Elle vit le dragon, il volait dans le ciel, il criait. Ce cri ressemblait à un chant, le chant de la sagesse et de la puissance.

Puis ce fut le noir complet.


	3. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2 :**

**Le train de l'horreur**

Telian flottait dans un espace étrange, comme de l'eau pleine d'étoiles et de filaments verts.

« _Te voilà enfin, Tabhaisaver ! _» dit une voix.

Telian se retourna. Une sphère de lumière bleue jaillit de la masse verte et lui fit face.

« _Je t'emmène, nous avons besoin de toi._ »

« Que… qui êtes-vous ? »

C'était la seule question que Telian parvint à émettre, toutes les autres se mêlant dans sa tête.

La sphère grandit, grandit, puis s'allongea, prenant la forme d'un reptile. Fascinée, Telian regarda le dragon apparaître devant elle.

Le dragon qu'elle avait vu dans le couloir lui faisait face.

« _Je suis Bahamut, le esprit gardien de Gaïa et seigneur des dragons. Le phénix veille déjà sur ton âme sœur._ »

« Mon âme… quoi ? »

« _Ça y est, tu es arrivée._ »

Le dragon disparut. Telian eut soudain l'impression de tomber dans le vide à toute vitesse. Elle perdit connaissance.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle était allongée sur le sol, face à Gillian endormie. Toutes deux se tenaient la main. En sentant Telian bouger, son amie fit de même. Elles se redressèrent.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? » gémit Gillian.

« Gilly, tout va bien ? Oh ! »

Les filles s'aperçurent qu'elles n'étaient plus dans la réserve ni au collège ni même en France ! Elles se trouvaient sur une voie ferrée. Le ciel était noir, mais des colonnes de lumière verte se dressaient autour d'elles, sortant d'espèce de cheminées géantes en métal, marquées d'un logo rouge où l'on pouvait voir des symboles asiatiques dorées. On pouvait lire en anglais en dessous : « _Shinra Electric Power Company_ », un nom que les filles ne comprenaient absolument pas.

Et au bout de la route, loin, au-delà d'un amas de maison et d'immeubles, un immense building illuminé, avec le même logo au sommet. Un hélicoptère patrouillait près des fenêtres.

« Où sommes-nous ? » murmura Gillian.

« Gilly ! » gémit Telian.

Soudain, sa meilleure amie la frappa violemment à la tête.

« Ça fait mal ? » demanda Gillian.

« BIEN SÛR, ABRUTIE ! » dit Telian en lui décrochant un gauche en pleine mâchoire.

« Ouille, oui, ça fait mal ! On ne rêve pas ! » gémit son amie.

« Rêve ou pas, ici, on ne risque pas de pouvoir réviser, nos études sont fichues, adieu les examens ! »

« TU PEUX PAS PENSER À AUTRE CHOSE QUE LES ÉTUDES, À UN MOMENT PAREIL ! » explosa Gillian.

« AAAAAH ! Pas de diplôme ni de licence, adieu la fac ! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, Gillian ? »

Comme son amie ne répondait pas, Telian se retourna. Elle faillit s'évanouir de peur. Gillian était étalée sur le sol, les yeux fermés, pâle comme un linge. Devant les deux filles se tenait un train. Il ne fonçait pas vers elles, il leur faisait face à une cinquantaine de mètres, la façade affichant une espèce de visage vivant : deux yeux rouges comme des braises, et une grande bouche pleine de dents pointues. On aurait dit un monstre en forme de train !

Le premier réflexe de Telian fut de fuir, mais la vue de son amie évanouie la fit changer d'avis. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Quelle arme utiliser ? Il n'y avait rien ! Quand elle avisa un bout de métal par terre. Elle le prit à deux mains et se planta devant le train.

« Fiche le camp, laisse-nous tranquilles ! »

Le train émit un puissant ricanement, qui ressemblait plus au bruit des doigts sur une ardoise. Gillian se réveilla sous le coup et se redressa, les mains sur les oreilles. Telian fit de même. Ce bruit était ignoble ! De la vapeur jaillit de la cheminée de la machine. Les filles en prirent une bouffée. Leurs poumons se mirent à brûler.

_De la fumée empoisonnée ! _comprit Telian.

Elle prit la main de son amie et l'entraîna loin du train, vers la ville. Elles courraient sur la voie ferrée. Le train se mit à les poursuivre. Les filles prirent une voie sur le côté, persuadées que le train ne pourrait pas les suivre, mais soudain, il s'arrêta. Une lumière verte l'enveloppa. Il se mit en lévitation, et flotta jusque sur l'autre voie, celles où courraient les filles !

Catastrophées, elles essayèrent de changer plusieurs fois de ligne, mais rien n'y fit. Cette horreur les suivait, bien décidées à les écraser !

Et le poison continuait d'agir, leur vue se brouillait, leurs jambes mollissaient…

Bientôt, Gillian ne tint plus et retomba sur le sol. Telian essaya de la tirer, mais ses dernières forces l'abandonnèrent. Elle tomba sur le sol à son tour.

Son cœur s'arrêtait de battre, elle le sentait dans sa poitrine.

Le train émit un sifflement de sirène. Sûrement sa façon de crier victoire, car Telian savait qu'il n'était plus très loin.

Un dernier souffle…

Elle crut entendre des coups de feu, loin, très loin, puis un bruit de roue crissant sur du métal. Et puis… plus rien. Ce fut le noir total.

Telian rêvait. Ou plutôt, elle errait dans les ténèbres. Elle avait l'impression de flotter dans un immense espace rempli d'eau noire. Quelque chose se mit à briller d'une faible lueur verte devant elle.

Elle sentit quelque chose la tirer vers le haut. Puis elle se retrouva à la surface, sur une surface rocheuse, face à un lac. Elle était dans une grotte. Un clapotis la fit se retourner. Au milieu de l'eau, un immense cristal brillait.

Telian cligna des yeux. Il y avait quelqu'un à l'intérieur. Une femme. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à voir son visage.

« _Désolée_ », dit une voix déformée par la résonance à travers le cristal. « _Je suis désolée._ »

Telian voulut lui demander pourquoi elle était désolée, quand elle sentit qu'on la secouait. Et on lui criait de se réveiller.

« Hé ! J'espère qu'elle va se réveiller, elle est pâle comme un linge ! »

« Doucement, Wedge, c'est normal, elle est encore faible ! »

Des voix… Un homme et une femme.

Telian ouvrit les yeux. Elle vit une jeune fille penchée au-dessus d'elle, avec un torchon humide dans les mains. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient attachés au bout par un élastique rouge, elle portait une chemise blanche et une jupe noire soutenue par des bretelles. L'homme à ses côtés portait des vêtements évoquant ceux d'un soldat et avait un physique athlétique.

« Ah, enfin tu te réveilles ! » dit la fille.

« Ouais, cool, elle n'est pas morte ! » cria le garçon, tout content.

Telian tourna la tête, ce qui lui fit atrocement mal. Tout son corps semblait la lancer, comme traversé par un millier d'aiguilles.

Elle vit qu'elle était dans un lit, dans une chambre.

« Ne bouge pas, tu as encore du poison dans ton corps. Nous t'avons donné un antidote, mais il faut lui laisser le temps d'agir », dit la fille.

Telian ouvrit la bouche et émit un gémissement. La fille lui sourit et tamponna son front avec le torchon.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, tu es en sécurité. Tu es au 7th Heaven, un bar des Taudis du Secteur 7. Je suis Tifa Lockheart, la tenancière. »

« Co… comment… ? » murmura Telian.

« Des amis t'ont trouvée sur la voie ferrée, il y a une semaine. Tu étais attaquée par un train fantôme », dit Tifa.

« Je vous l'avais dit, que les trains fantômes existent dans Midgar, la théorie est confirmée ! » dit Wedge.

Une petite voix émit un gémissement. Telian baissa les yeux et vit une petite fille de l'autre côté du lit, qui avait les mains sur la bouche, l'air effrayé.

« Ne l'écoute pas, Marlène, il ne dit que des bêtises ! » la rassura Tifa, en lançant un regard noir à Wedge.

Gênée, le jeune homme sortit de la pièce. Telian émit un soupir. C'est vrai, le train… Elle avait fui avec Gillian et… _Gillian… _

« Gilly ! »

Telian se redressa d'un bond. Tifa et Marlène émirent un cri de surprise. L'adolescente cria de douleur. Son corps lui faisait à nouveau mal ! Elle retomba sur le lit.

« Je t'ai dit de ne pas bouger, reste calme ! Il ne manquait plus que le délire », soupira Tifa.

« Ex… Excusez-moi, mais… vous n'avez pas trouvé une autre fille, avec moi ? Une fille de mon âge, aux cheveux noirs ! Nous étions deux face au train ! »

Tifa fronça des sourcils.

« Non, je regrette, on t'a trouvée seule. Mais mes compagnons pourront peut-être t'en dire plus, ce sont eux qui t'ont sauvée, après tout. Ils vont rentrer dans deux heures, en attendant, repose-toi. »

Telian voulut protester, insister, mais la voix apaisante de Tifa et le contact frais du linge humide sur son front la firent capituler. Elle était trop fatiguée pour le moment. Elle ferma les yeux et se rendormit.

Pourtant, les questions demeuraient, la hantant plus tard dans son sommeil : Où était-elle tombée ? Et surtout, qu'était devenue sa meilleure amie, Gillian ?

Nanaki ouvrit les yeux. Il vit, à travers la vitre terne de son tube, l'assistant du professeur Hojo, occupé à pianoter sur le clavier de son ordinateur. Toujours ce maudit laboratoire, cette horrible prison !

L'animal pensa au rêve étrange qu'il avait fait. Il avait vu un phénix sauver une femme d'un serpent, puis un dragon emporter deux jeunes filles dans ses puissantes serres jusque sur une voix ferrée, à l'ouest de Midgar. Curieux rêve. Cela avait-il un sens ?

Qu'importe, il ne pourrait bientôt plus y penser, car Hojo entrait dans la salle.

« Nous étudions quel spécimen aujourd'hui, professeur ? » dit l'assistant.

« Les gardes vont amener un Zemlett, nous allons tester de nouvelles injections de Mako avec du sang de Red XIII. »

Le scientifique se tourna vers lui et le regarda comme une bête de foire. Nanaki lui répondit par un regard haineux de son seul œil valide. Il haïssait cet homme plus que tout au monde. Et ce tube, ce maudit tube !

L'assistant actionna un bouton spécial au bas du clavier. Des éclairs jaillirent du toit du tube et foudroyèrent Nanaki. Il tomba inerte sur le sol, affaibli. Le tube s'ouvrit et Hojo planta une seringue dans sa gorge. Il lui prit du sang puis partit dans une salle à côté, sans même lui adresser un regard.

Le tube se referma. Nanaki ferma les yeux, sentant des larmes amères couler le long de sa joue.

« Grand-père… » murmura-t-il avant de perdre connaissance.

_Voilà, le début de ma première fanfic ! J'espère que vous n'avez pas trouvé ça trop nul. _

_Envoyez-moi des reviews et dites-moi si vous voulez connaître la suite, ok ? _

_Ciao ! _


	4. Chapitre 3

(Disclaimer : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 appartiennent à Square Enix, mais les personnages sur Terre, Telian et Gillian, sont mes créations)

Salut, tout le monde ! Merci pour les reviews, et j'ai pris note de l'erreur concernant l'attaque du train. Bon, j'espère que j'assurerai plus pour la suite, mais continuez de m'envoyer des reviews, c'est vraiment chouette ! D'acc' ?

J'espère que la suite vous plaîra. Et comme toujours, bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 3 :**

**Interrogatoire serré**

Telian crut que lorsqu'elle se réveillerait, il ferait jour. Mais le ciel à travers la fenêtre de la chambre était toujours noir. Curieux.

La porte s'ouvrit. Marlène entra, une pile de vêtements dans les bras.

« Je t'apporte tes vêtements propres. »

« Merci. Heu… Dis, il fait toujours nuit ? »

« Non, il est quatre heures de l'après-midi ! Pourquoi ? »

« Le ciel est noir, pourtant ! »

Tifa entra juste à ce moment et répondit à la place de l'enfant :

« Parce qu'on est dans les Taudis, la Plaque cache le ciel ! Tu ne savais pas ça ? »

« Non… Je… je ne vis pas ici, je ne connais pas grand-chose à cette ville. Et ces vêtements, ils sont pour moi ? »

« Oui, les tiens étaient déchirés et couverts de poison, j'ai dû les jeter, désolée. J'ai fouillé dans mes armoires et j'ai trouvé des vêtements que je portais quand j'étais plus jeune, à mon arrivée à Midgar. C'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé à ta taille, désolée. »

Telian les déplia et sourit.

« Ça me convient parfaitement. »

Les vêtements se composaient d'une chemise bordeaux s'arrêtant avant les épaules. Les pans du tissu descendait jusqu'aux cuisses et étaient fendus sur les côtés. Un pantalon noir et des bottes à talon, fermées en haut par des lacets rouge vif, complétaient le tout. Une fois qu'elle eut enfilé les vêtements, Tifa lui tendit deux espèces de chaussettes noires.

« Mets ça aux bras, tu auras plus de style. »

Il s'agissait de mitaines noires dont le tissu montait jusqu'au-dessus des coudes. Chacune se fermait en haut par une ficelle rouge vif comme les lacets des bottes.

Une fois ses cheveux noués en queue de cheval comme de coutume, Telian se regarda dans le miroir. Elle se reconnaissait à peine, ces vêtements lui donnaient un look bien spécial qui ne lui déplaisait pas du tout !

Marlène apparut derrière elle, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Alors, tu aimes ? »

« Oui, merci, c'est super ! »

L'enfant lui prit la main.

« Allez, viens, on va voir papa, il veut te parler ! »

Telian eut un instant d'hésitation. Oui, il était temps de sortir de cette chambre. Il était temps d'entrer dans ce monde…

« Bien, je te suis. »

Telian et Marlène descendirent les marches. Arrivée au milieu de l'escalier, elle entendit des éclats de voix.

« Tout va bien, Barret. Elle arrive, elle finit de s'habiller », dit Tifa.

« Tant mieux, j'ai bien envie de savoir qui est cette gosse, c'est louche ! »

« Pourquoi ? Je la trouve mignonne, moi », dit Wedge.

« Les papiers qu'on a trouvés dans les poches de ses vêtements sont bizarres, dit un autre garçon. C'est quoi, cette ville, Paris, et ce mot, France ? Même la date de naissance est incohérente ! »

Telian serra plus fort la rampe d'escalier entre ses mains. Ils l'avaient fouillée !

« Bah, peut-être une vulgaire farce, voilà tout ! dit Tifa. Au fait, à quand la prochaine mission ? On fait sauter quel réacteur, le prochain coup ? »

« Chut, pas ici ! Attendez tous qu'on soit dans la planque ! » dit la voix d'une autre fille.

« Au fait, j'aimerais être payé, moi ! » dit une voix de garçon.

« Attends pour ton fric comme tout le monde, Cloud ! » dit une voix d'homme particulièrement menaçante.

Telian prit une grande inspiration, remonta en silence quelques marches, puis descendit en faisant le plus de bruit possible. Arrivée en bas, elle vit qu'elle était dans un bar. Plusieurs tables étaient disposées devant un comptoir où Tifa essuyait des verres. Wedge était assis à une table près d'un jeu de pinball.

D'autres personnes étaient là, buvant un verre avec lui : un grand homme noir barbu, avec un bras gauche remplacé par une mitraillette, une jeune fille portant le même genre de vêtements que Wedge, un autre avec une barbe naissante et enfin, un jeune homme qui attira plus particulièrement l'attention de Telian. Il portait une tenue de guerrier bleu sombre et ses cheveux, d'un blond vif, étaient hérissés d'une étrange façon, mais ça ne faisait pas vraiment décoiffé.

Tous tournèrent la tête en voyant la jeune fille descendre les escaliers.

« Ah, enfin debout ! » dit Wedge.

« Oui. Encore merci pour les vêtements », dit Telian.

Tifa lui sourit. Le grand homme au bras en mitraillette se leva.

« Je suis Barret Wallace, le père de Marlène. J'aimerais te poser quelques questions. Qu'est-ce que tu fichais toute seule sur cette voie ferrée ? »

Telian serra les dents. Ça y est, l'interrogatoire commençait ! Quand un détail l'arrêta. Barret avait bien dit « _toute seule_ » ?

« Attendez une seconde, je n'étais pas seule ! J'étais avec une autre fille, Gillian ! Vous ne l'avez pas trouvée près de moi ? »

« Gillian… Une fille aux cheveux noirs, c'est bien ça ? Du même âge que toi ? » dit le garçon blond.

« Oui, c'est ça ! Vous l'avez vue ? Vous savez où elle est ? » dit Telian, pleine d'espoir.

« Non, aucune idée. Tifa m'a juste raconté ce que tu avais dit en te réveillant. On n'a trouvé personne près de toi, à la gare. Bon, je dois y aller, bye ! »

« Cloud ! » s'écria Tifa.

« NON, STOP ! » hurla Telian, à la grande surprise des autres.

Elle plongea au sol et attrapa les jambes du dénommé Cloud. Il tomba à la renverse avec elle.

« Comment oses-tu te moquer de moi ? Tu m'as fait une fausse joie et tu penses t'en tirer si facilement ? Je suis sûre que tu sais où est Gillian, je ne te lâcherai pas avant que tu aies répondu ! »

Cloud sortit un mouchoir blanc de sa poche et l'agita dans l'air, comme un drapeau.

« D'accord, d'accord ! » gémit le malheureux, la tête collée au plancher.

« Tu vas me le dire, c'est vrai ? » dit Telian en le lâchant.

« Ouais, ouais ! »

« Alors vas-y, réponds ! Où est Gillian ? »

Cloud se redressa. Il saignait du nez.

« Comment je le saurais ? »

Telian fit la grimace. C'était pas la peine de la regarder avec cet air chiffonné ! Un sourire sadique aux lèvres, Cloud se leva et courut vers la sortie, mais Telian se planta devant lui.

« Minute, j'ai pas fini ! »

Cloud prit un air fâché. Tifa s'approcha, l'air un peu amusé.

« Du calme, tous les deux ! Cloud, tu as oublié ton argent ? »

Le jeune homme parut surpris. C'est vrai, il avait complètement oublié ! Il se tourna vers Barret et se mit à discuter du prix. Tifa prit Telian par le bras et l'entraîna vers une table dans un coin de la salle.

« Tu t'inquiètes à ce point pour elle ? » dit doucement la jeune femme.

« Bien sûr, c'est ma meilleure amie ! Nous sommes ensemble depuis l'école primaire ! »

« Bah, elle a peut-être pris un autre train », dit Wedge.

« Ouais, en pleine tronche ! BWAHAHAHAHAHA ! » rit son compagnon.

« BIGGS ! » crièrent Tifa, Wedge et la fille en chœur.

« Pardon, ça m'a échappé ! » dit l'homme, la main sur la bouche.

Telian se prit la tête dans les mains. Gillian… morte ? Non, c'était impossible ! La deuxième fille s'approcha d'elle.

« Ne fais pas cette tête, ton amie a peut-être été retrouvée par quelqu'un d'autre et emmenée ailleurs pour être soignée, voilà tout ! Écoute… Et si tu restais avec nous ? Nous allons bientôt retourner à la gare, nous avons… des choses à faire. Tu pourrais en profiter pour chercher des traces de ton amie ! »

Telian leva des yeux brillants d'espoir vers elle.

« Ce… c'est vrai ? Vous voulez bien ? »

La fille lui sourit.

« Oui. Tu peux tous me tutoyer, tu sais. Je m'appelle Jesse. Tu connais déjà Tifa, Wedge et Marlène. L'autre crétin à côté s'appelle Biggs. Et là-bas, Cloud Strife et Barret. »

Ces deux derniers semblaient se disputer. Barret explosait, il affirmait que la somme exigée par Cloud était trop grosse, il ne resterait plus rien pour payer les études de Marlène. Telian en fut indignée. Décidément, cet espèce d'hérisson blond ne pensait qu'à lui !

Une fois les comptes réglés, Barret s'approcha du pinball et appuya dessus. L'appareil s'enfonça dans le sol, laissant voir une ouverture.

« Par ici, suivez le guide ! » dit Barret.

« Pas moi, j'ai été payé, je me tire ! » dit Cloud.

« C'est ça, casse-toi, môssieur le SOLDAT de la Shinra ! » dit Barret avant de disparaître dans l'ouverture.

Telian fronça des sourcils. Shinra ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Jesse, Biggs, Wedge et Marlène suivirent Marlène, qui descendait en deuxième. Seule Tifa restait. Elle s'approcha de Cloud.

« Cloud, je te le demande, joins-toi à nous ! »

« Désolé, Tifa. »

« Mais la planète est entrain de mourir ! Lentement mais sûrement, elle meurt. Il faut faire quelque chose ! »

Malgré la gêne d'être indiscrète, Telian écoutait leur conversation. Elle n'y comprenait rien, sinon qu'ils avaient besoin d'aide.

« Hé bien, laisse Barret et ses copains écolos s'en charger. Ce n'est pas mon problème », dit le jeune homme.

Tifa parut triste.

« Alors… Tu t'en vas vraiment ? Tu oublies ton amie d'enfance et c'est tout ce que tu trouves à me dire ? »

Ces mots parurent toucher Cloud.

« Mais Tifa, je… Désolé. »

« Tu as oublié ta promesse aussi ? » explosa la jeune femme.

« Ma promesse ? »

Telian décida de ne plus écouter. Cela devenait trop personnel, et Cloud l'écœurait. Faire ça à son amie d'enfance ! La jeune fille savait à quel point l'amitié était sacrée, quelle importance elle prenait dans la vie d'une personne. Mais Cloud semblait ne penser qu'à l'argent. Tant pis !

Elle s'approcha de la porte du bar. Elle pouvait voir la rue dehors. Tout semblait sombre, délabré, insalubre, l'air empestait. Où diable était-elle tombée ?

Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle sentit une main puissante se poser sur son épaule.

« Hé, gamine, tu veux rejoindre Avalanche ? » dit Barret.

« Avalanche ? »

Barret écarquilla les yeux.

« Tu ne connais pas ? Mais d'où tu viens, enfin ? »

« C'est vrai, tu ne nous l'as toujours pas dit ! » nota Cloud.

Telian réfléchit à toute vitesse. Vite, une idée, une idée, une idée !

« Je… je… viens de l'étranger, comme Gillian. On était arrivées il y a quelques semaines et on cherchait du travail, on s'est perdues sur la voie ferrée, le train nous a attaquées, voilà ! »

Barret fit la moue. Son explication ne tenait qu'à moitié debout, mais…

« Ah… Bon. Eh bien, on va t'expliquer. »

Il lui expliqua tout : Avalanche était un groupe écolo-terroriste. Le mouvement était né à Cosmo Canyon avec pour but d'arrêter la Shinra, la compagnie qui fournissait l'énergie à tous les habitants de la planète. Telian fit des efforts pour comprendre qu'ici, dans ce monde, il existait une Rivière de la Vie, ou plutôt de la Mako, une énergie vitale que la société utilisait pour faire marcher les appareils. Mais apparemment, les riches en profitaient pour s'en mettre plein les poches. Plus important encore : la planète perdait sa source de vie.

Telian n'était pas sûre de bien comprendre, en fait, elle avait surtout du mal à y croire. Des terroristes, en plus… Écologiques, certes, mais… Ils utilisaient des bombes pour faire sauter les réacteurs, ces espèces de grosses cheminées à fumée verte qu'elle avait vues, la première fois, autour de la ville.

La jeune fille réfléchit. Que faire ? Se joindre à eux ? Mais que pourrait-elle faire, de toute façon ? Elle n'utilisait aucune arme, elle ne s'était jamais vraiment battue contre un ennemi, enfin, jamais au point d'essayer de le tuer.

Elle n'aimait pas l'idée de rester avec ces fous qui marchaient à la dynamite ! Mais… ils l'avaient sauvée, ils l'avaient hébergée, soignée… Marlène avait l'air si gentil, Jesse lui avait remonté le moral, Tifa semblait sensible, tout comme elle…

« Bon, je veux bien vous filer un coup de main, mais… si je ne me sens pas à la hauteur, je m'en vais, d'accord ? »

« Ça roule », dit Barret.

Ils lui firent visiter leur planque sous le pinball. L'endroit était assez spécial. Une grande salle de forme circulaire, aux murs bordés de sièges. Des plans d'attaques de réacteurs étaient éparpillés sur le sol, une télévision était accrochée au mur au bout de la salle. On parlait de l'explosion d'un réacteur. Un ordinateur était installé à côté de l'écran. Telian fit la grimace. Comparé à ceux de chez elle, cet ordinateur était un vestige de l'antiquité !

La nuit venue, allongée sur un siège de la planque, Telian ne trouvait pas le sommeil. La jeune fille tripotait son médaillon entre ses doigts. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Gillian. Est-ce que son amie s'en sortirait ? Et si jamais elle la retrouvait, de toute façon, que ferait-elle, ensuite ? Comment rentreraient-elles dans leur monde ?

Elle se souvint de son rêve. Le dragon… Qu'avait-il dit, déjà ?

« _Je t'emmène, nous avons besoin de toi._ » Et puis… « _Le phénix veille déjà sur ton âme-sœur._ »

Besoin d'elle ? Besoin d'elle pour quoi ? Et qui était cette âme-sœur ? Elle n'en savait rien. Tant pis, elle attendrait. Les réponses viendraient sûrement demain. Pour le moment, elle ne pouvait rien faire sinon attendre et dormir.


	5. Chapitre 4

(Disclaimer : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 appartiennent à Square Enix, mais les personnages sur Terre, Telian et Gillian, sont mes créations)

**Chapitre 4 :**

**Enfin ensembles**

Lorsque Telian se réveilla, il ne restait que Cloud dans la pièce. Il dormait encore. Elle le secoua et lui fit signe de monter. Elle prit l'ascenseur du pinball la première.

Tout le monde était à l'étage, Barret faisait un briefing :

« Notre prochaine cible : réacteur 5. On fonce d'abord à la gare sans se faire repérer. Je vous expliquerai la suite dans le train. »

En voyant Cloud, il le prit à part pour lui demander quelque chose. Peu intéressée, Telian se mit dans un coin et réfléchit. La gare… C'était là que son chemin s'arrêterait, il fallait qu'elle se renseigne sur Gillian. Elle laisserait les autres continuer seuls. ce n'était pas très gentil, mais elle n'avait pas le choix.

Le groupe se mit en route vers le quai de la gare. Tifa venait avec eux cette fois, Marlène resterait pour garder la boutique. Telian en fut un peu inquiète. Laisser une petite fille toute seule dans un bar ? Enfin, tant pis, trop tard pour discuter… Il était temps d'y aller !

En sortant, Telian s'arrêta net, choquée par ce qu'elle voyait. Une pluie sale détrempait les rues mal pavées des Taudis. La ville était noyée dans un brouillard fétide. Et pour couronner le tout, l'éclairage public ne fournissait à la cité qu'une faible lueur grise. D'après Barret, l'efficacité du service d'entretien Shinra pourrait très bien laisser cette situation se prolonger pendant plusieurs jours, voire des mois. Personne ne se souciait des gens vivant sous la Plaque.

Soudain, Telian prit conscience que l'objectif d'Avalanche n'était pas le pur fruit de la folie du terrorisme. Non, apparemment, l'injustice régnait dans ce monde. Et comparée à Midgar, Paris était une ville paradisiaque, la jeune fille le réalisait à cet instant. Mais alors… à quoi pouvait ressembler la vie dans la ville haute ? Est-ce que les gens avaient plus de chance ?

Enfin, ils arrivèrent à la gare. Le train les attendait. Barret s'approcha de Telian.

« Je devine que tu ne viens pas ? » dit le chef.

« Je… j'aimerais chercher mon amie, vous savez, je… »

Le grand homme secoua la tête.

« J'avais aussi un ami, autrefois. Il s'appelait Dayne. La Shinra me l'a volé. Je sais ce que ça fait de perdre quelqu'un qu'on considère comme son frère. Tu n'abandonneras pas, tu laisses tomber Avalanche ? »

« Je sais que vous avez beaucoup fait pour moi, vous m'avez sauvé la vie alors que rien ne vous y obligeait, mais je ne peux pas abandonner mon amie ! »

Loin de paraître fâché, Barret eut l'air content.

« Si tu la retrouves, sache qu'il y aura une place pour elle comme pour toi dans Avalanche. »

Telian sourit et lui tendit la main.

« Marlène a de la chance de vous avoir comme père. Merci, Barret. »

Le grand homme lui rendit son sourire et lui serra la main.

« Bon, tout le monde, en voiture ! » dit-il en se tournant vers son équipe.

« PAS SI VITE ! » cria quelqu'un.

Un coup de feu retentit. Contre toute attente, le peu de gens qui se trouvaient à la gare disparurent. Des espèces de gardes en uniforme bleu et coiffés de casques en acier encerclèrent Avalanche, l'arme au poing.

« Yo, le tuyau était bon, vous êtes bel et bien venus à la gare, une fois de plus ! » dit un homme.

Ce dernier se démarquait des autres par sa tenue. Il portait une veste et un pantalon noirs, ses cheveux étaient hérissés comme ceux de Cloud mais rouges, avec une queue de cheval dans le dos. Il portait des lunettes noires sur son front et regardait le groupe d'Avalanche avec un air arrogant.

« Et merde ! C'est pas possible, comment avez-vous su qu'on serait là ? » explosa Barret.

« Yo, le grand, fais pas la gueule. Je suis un Turk, c'est mon boulot de deviner ce genre de choses, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? »

« Vous êtes qui, vous ? » répliqua Telian.

Le rouquin fronça des sourcils puis eut un sourire charmeur en voyant la jeune fille.

« Hey, il y a même des jolies filles chez l'ennemi, à ce que je vois ! Reno des Turks, pour te servir, ma belle ! »

Telian lui offrit son plus beau sourire hypocrite.

« Telian Riddle, pour ne pas te servir, tête de hérisson rouge ! »

Jesse et Tifa pouffèrent de rire. Le sourire de Reno disparut.

« Bon, fini de rigoler, embarquez-les ! » dit-il.

Le jeune homme fit quelques pas sur la gauche, révélant une autre personne derrière lui. En la voyant, Telian sentit son cœur battre la chamade. Cette personne portait des chaussures brunes à talon haut, un pantalon et un costume bleu marine. La cravate était soigneusement nouée.

« Gillian ! »

C'était bien elle. En entendant son nom, la jeune fille leva les yeux et fixa Telian d'un air ébahi.

« T… Telian ? »

« Gillian… C'est vraiment toi ? »

Lentement, Telian se détacha du groupe et avança vers elle. Les gardes levèrent leurs armes en signe de défi, mais l'air absent de la jeune fille les arrêta. Soudain, Telian n'y tint plus, elle bondit en avant !

« GILLIAAAAAAAAAN ! TU ES SAINE ET SAUVE ! »

Elle sauta dans ses bras. Gillian faillit perdre l'équilibre.

« Telian… Je te croyais morte, dévorée par le train ! » dit la jeune fille, les larmes aux yeux.

« Moi aussi ! Mais les autres m'ont recueillie et soignée, j'ai passé une semaine dans le coma, j'étais empoisonnée par la fumée. Quand j'ai retrouvé toutes mes forces, je n'ai pensé qu'à une chose : te retrouver. Alors je suis venue à la gare, j'espérais retrouver ta trace. Oh, je suis si heureuse, tu n'as rien ! »

« Me retrouver ? Mais pourquoi ? »

« Tu es mon amie ! »

Gillian sourit, les yeux débordant de larmes de joie. Ce fut son tour de la prendre dans ses bras.

« Je vois ! Je suis contente d'avoir cru en toi ! Oh, merci, Telly ! »

Bouche bée, les gardes regardaient la scène avec ébahissement. Une Turk serrant une fille d'Avalanche dans ses bras ! Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?

Les membres d'Avalanche avaient l'air plus joyeux. Attendries, Jesse et Tifa souriaient, Wedge et Biggs avaient l'air amusé par la tête des gardes, Cloud affichait lui-même un petit sourire en coin. Barret, lui, était partagé entre la joie qu'éprouvait Telian et l'inquiétude. Cette Gillian portait un uniforme de Turk. Des ennuis semblaient se profiler à l'horizon.

Une voix autoritaire rompit le silence.

« Que se passe-t-il ? Vous ne les avez pas encore menottés ? »

Tout le monde se tourna vers celui qui avait parlé. Un autre homme en costume sombre apparut. Il était grand, plus d'un mètre quatre-vingt. Ses cheveux d'un noir de jais lui descendaient jusqu'au milieu du dos et ses yeux, aussi sombres que sa chevelure, affichaient du mécontentement.

Telian sentit les mains de Gillian serrer ses bras plus fort.

« Qui est cette fille ? Gillian, que fais-tu avec elle ? » poursuivit l'inconnu.

« Tseng, heu… Patron, je… »

Telian fronça des sourcils. Gillian l'appelait « patron » ? Un objet accrocha son regard : un badge de la Shinra épinglé au revers de la veste de son amie. Alors Gillian était au service de la Shinra !

« Cette fille n'est pas avec nous », dit Barret.

Telian regarda le chef d'Avalanche avec stupeur. Pourquoi faisait-il ça ?

« On l'avait capturée, comme otage, mais elle vient de nous filer entre les doigts », ajouta Tifa.

Telian voulut ouvrir la bouche pour protester. Ils étaient en train d'aggraver leur cas pour… pour elle ! Mon dieu, non !

« C'est exact, monsieur », dit Gillian, jouant le jeu.

« Hey, minute, c'est pas ce que j'ai vu, moi ! » dit Reno.

Telian réfléchit rapidement, puis elle eut une idée.

_Grand-mère, donne-moi la force de faire ça !_

« Gilly, tiens-moi la main », dit-elle dans un murmure.

Elle glissa une main libre sous le col de sa chemise et prit son médaillon. Elle fit tourner le cristal entre ses doigts. Une lumière apparut dans les yeux du dragon.

« FUMÉE ! » cria Telian.

Soudain, le dragon s'anima et ouvrit la bouche. Un énorme nuage de fumée en jaillit et envahit l'espace.

« TOUS AU TRAIN ! » cria la jeune fille.

Sans lâcher Gillian, elle poussa Barret vers l'engin. Les autres membres d'Avalanche les suivirent.

Reno fonça vers eux, dégainant un bâton en métal. Mais il heurta de plein fouet la porte du train qui venait de se refermer.

XxXxXxX

Dans le wagon, les membres d'Avalanche reprenaient leur souffle.

« Pouh, on est pas passé loin, ce coup-là ! » dit Wedge.

« Bravo pour les effets de fumée, Telly ! » dit Jesse.

« Ouais, t'avais une de ces classes, dites donc ! » dit Biggs.

Telian hocha la tête, puis se tourna vers Gillian.

« C'est tellement bon d'être ensemble, à nouveau ! »

Son amie lui répondit par un sourire crispé.

« Gilly, ça ne va pas ? »

« Bien sûr que ça ne va pas ! s'écria Cloud. Tu aurais pu nous prévenir que ton amie était une Turk ? »

Telian fronça des sourcils. Décidément, jamais elle ne comprendrait Cloud.

« Une Turque ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Gillian ne vient pas de la Turquie ! »

Elle reçut un coup de poing sur la tête. Gillian l'avait frappée, énervée par sa bêtise.

« Mais non, andouille, il ne parle pas de ces Turcs-là ! »

Exhibant son badge, elle poursuivit sur un ton doctoral :

« Un Turk est un membre du département des services de renseignements et d'investigation de la Shinra. En d'autres mots, un agent secret, comme l'agent 007. »

« Wouah, super ! T'en sais, des choses, Gilly ! » dit Telian en tapant des mains.

« Tu es nouvelle au sein de leur service, Gillian ? » dit Tifa.

« Oui. Je… j'ai été trouvée à l'autre bout de la gare par le Turk Reno, il m'a sauvée. J'avais reçu une faible dose de poison, alors j'ai repris connaissance au bout d'une journée seulement. Je croyais Telian morte, et comme je n'avais plus rien ni personne, Tseng m'a proposé de travailler au sein des Turks. J'ai passé les examens, j'ai réussi, on m'a… fait des tests, et voilà. Mais je ne savais pas que vous aviez sauvé ma meilleure amie. Merci. »

Tifa baissa les yeux et eut un froncement de sourcils. Elle prit le poignet de Gillian.

« Tu es blessée ? »

Il y avait une coupure cousue au niveau des veines. Gillian repoussa la main de la jeune femme.

« Non, rien qu'une blessure, lors de l'attaque du train fantôme. Ce n'est rien, ne vous en faites pas. »

« Mais tes yeux… On t'a injecté de la Makô, toi aussi, à ce que je vois ! » dit Cloud.

Telian se demanda comment elle avait fait pour ne pas s'en rendre compte tout à l'heure. En effet, les yeux de Gillian étaient bleu électrique, comme ceux de Cloud. Et la jeune fille avait beaucoup maigri, maintenant que Telian la regardait de plus près.

« Oh, ça… Ça faisait partie des tests et de l'entraînement, pour que je sois plus forte. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais bien ! » dit Gillian, l'air gêné.

« Bon… que comptes-tu faire, maintenant ? Tu sais que tu es une Turk de la Shinra, autrement dit notre ennemie ? » dit Barret.

Gillian baissa la tête. Telian la prit dans ses bras.

« Gilly, reste avec moi ! Rentrons chez nous ! »

« Chez nous ? »

« Oui ! Notre monde. »

Gillian parut troublée.

« Telian, je… »

Soudain, des sirènes de contrôle retentirent.

« Alerte de sécurité type A ! Passagers non-identifiés confirmés. Une recherche de wagon est en cours ! Je répète, alerte de sécurité type A ! Une recherche de wagon est en cours ! »

En même temps que retentit l'alarme, des lumières rouges se mirent à clignoter. Soudain, le train s'arrêta. L'obscurité envahit les wagons. Tout le monde se mit à crier, gesticuler.

« Aie, mon pied ! »

« Désolé, Tifa. »

« Barret, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« &§#, j'en sais rien ! »

Telian n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Deux mains jaillirent derrière elle. L'une se plaqua sur sa bouche, l'autre sur ses yeux. Toutes deux l'entraînèrent en arrière.

XxXxXxX

Gillian sortit une lampe de sa poche et l'alluma. Elle s'approcha de la porte menant au wagon suivant. Elle tenta d'ouvrir en appuyant sur le bouton, mais rien ne se produisit. Jesse vint à ses côtés pour examiner le compteur.

« Les réservoirs Mako sont à sec, le train est quasiment HS ! Nous allons devoir forcer la porte et continuer le reste du chemin à pied », dit la jeune fille.

« Merde, il manquait plus que ça ! » dit Barret.

« Où est Telian ? » dit Gillian.

XxXxXxX

Telian parvint à ôter la main qui cachait sa vue. Son kidnappeur l'avait fait sortir du train ! Il lui tenait toujours la bouche et avait passé son bras libre autour de sa taille pour la coincer. Il la tenait fort !

N'y tenant plus, la jeune fille ouvrit la bouche et mordit de toutes ses forces !

« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIE ! »

Il lâcha prise. Telian le repoussa violemment et lui fit face.

Il fit un pas en arrière sous un réverbère. Telian vit qu'il s'agissait d'une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années. Elle était très belle : de longs cheveux noirs striés de mèches argentées, le teint de velours, les yeux en amande. Elle portait un kimono noir fermé par une ceinture bleue. Un oiseau en argent était brodé sur la tunique, ressemblant à un phénix. Un chapeau chinois pendait dans son dos, maintenu par un élastique autour de son cou.

« Tu m'as fait mal », gémit la jeune femme. Elle se mit à souffler sur la morsure.

_Qui est-ce ? _pensa Telian.

La jeune femme souffla plusieurs fois, puis leva les yeux.

« Peu importe, Tabhaisaver. Tu dois te dépêcher de trouver ton âme-sœur, avant qu'un des amis de Cloud la tue ! »

Telian ouvrit des yeux ronds. Mais de quoi elle parlait, celle-là ? La jeune femme se mit à genoux.

« Sur ce, adieu ! »

Elle posa le chapeau sur sa tête… et rétrécit, rétrécit, jusqu'à disparaître à l'intérieur du chapeau, qui tomba doucement sur le sol. Telian ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Elle saisit le chapeau et regarda à l'intérieur. Rien ! De l'autre côté non plus, rien ! La femme avait carrément disparu à l'intérieur du chapeau !

« Attendez une seconde ! Mais qui était cette femme ? » dit Telian.

En tous cas, une chose était sûre : elle était à nouveau seule dans le cimetière des trains.

_Voilà la suite, le reste est en préparation. Vous en pensez quoi ? _

_À plus ! _


	6. Chapitre 5

(Disclaimer : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 appartiennent à Square Enix, mais les personnages Telian et Gillian, ainsi que les trois professeurs plus Yakino et Frongeon maintenant, sont mes créations)

_Voilà la suite ! Je vous avertis tout de suite : il n'y a que quatre nouveaux chapitres, et c'est pas fini ! _

_Et merci à tous ceux qui m'ont envoyé des reviews, ça m'a vraiment encouragée à continuer ! _

_Allez, bonne lecture ! _

**Chapitre 5 :**

**La noix ultime**

Telian quitta la gare en veillant à ne pas se faire remarquer. Quelques gardes étaient restés pour patrouiller, au cas où. Reno et Tseng étaient absents, et elle ne s'en plaignait pas. Elle espérait seulement que Gillian n'aurait pas d'ennuis avec Avalanche.

Elle quitta la gare et marcha dans la ville, jusqu'à se trouver près d'une espèce de maison de charme. Elle pouvait lire un panneau : _Honey Bee Inn_.

« Eh, poupée ! Tu cherches quelqu'un pour t'amuser ? »

Un homme s'était approché d'elle, avec dans les yeux un air prédateur. D'autres se rapprochaient, l'air mauvais. Telian s'enfuit vers une ruelle. Elle entendit le pas des autres derrière elle. Ils la poursuivaient !

Elle se retrouva coincée dans une impasse. Les voyous formaient un mur devant elle, impossible de s'enfuir.

Leur chef, celui qui l'avait apostrophée, s'approcha. Il tendit la main quand soudain, le sol se mit à trembler. Tout le monde tourna la tête vers l'un des réacteurs de la ville. Des bruits d'explosion résonnaient.

« C'est le réacteur 5 ! » dit un des voyous.

Réacteur 5 ? Telian se souvint du briefing de Barret. Ce réacteur était leur cible de la journée. Alors… Avalanche venait d'enclencher une nouvelle bombe ! Le sol se mit à trembler de plus en plus fort.

Soudain, le réacteur explosa. Une onde de choc balaya la ville. Les voyous tombèrent à terre. Telian se raccrocha au mur de justesse et profita de la confusion pour s'enfuir, quand elle sentit une poigne de fer se fermer sur sa cheville. Un des voyous l'avait attrapée au vol. Il la fit basculer sur le sol.

Telian se redressa et lui décrocha un coup de poing en pleine figure. Un deuxième se redressa et brandit un couteau.

« Non… pitié ! » gémit la jeune fille.

Mais il n'écoutait rien. Il abaissa l'arme vers le visage de la jeune fille, quand deux mains se dressèrent devant lui. Telian n'y comprenait rien. Ce n'était pas ses mains ! Elles étaient posées sur la surface du sol, pour lui permettre de se tenir assise.

_Ces deux mains sortaient du chapeau qu'elle portait derrière sa tête ! _

Les mains exécutèrent un mouvement compliqué. Une boule de feu se forma entre leurs paumes et frappa l'adversaire. Les mains rentrèrent dans le chapeau. Telian sentit l'élastique se rompre. Le couvre-chef tomba sur le sol. Un bruit retentit à l'intérieur, comme un tintement de clochettes. La jeune femme asiatique sortit du chapeau.

Les bandits reculèrent. Qui était cette femme ? D'où sortait-elle ?

« Laissez cette enfant tranquille ! » dit-elle.

Les hommes ricanèrent.

« Tu crois nous faire peur, poulette ? On va s'amuser avec toi aussi, t'es bien belle, en plus ! »

La jeune femme émit un soupir.

« Très bien… »

Elle porta la main à sa ceinture et dégaina un sabre.

« Je n'ai pas envie de me battre, pourtant. Et surtout pas devant un être innocent alors… Rugis, Koïneko ! »

La lame du sabre disparut en émettant un rugissement. Instinctivement, les bandits reculèrent. Telian sentit l'air devenir lourd. L'étrangère posa le manche du sabre sur le sol et prit Telian par les épaules, l'obligeant à reculer.

Le manche vert du sabre s'allongea, virant au rouge fauve, et prit la forme d'un léopard. L'animal fixa les bandits de ses yeux félins et ouvrit la gueule, révélant une rangée de crocs acérés.

Folie ? Courage ? Un bandit se détacha du groupe et tira sur la bête. Les balles traversèrent le corps de l'animal. Mais le bruit l'excita. Fléchissant les pattes, il bondit sur l'homme, le faisant tomber à la renverse, et le mordit au bras.

Les autres s'enfuirent. Le dernier parvint à se détacher de l'étau du félin et suivit ses compagnons, son bras ruisselant de sang.

Le fauve se tourna vers les deux filles. La femme inclina la tête. Lui rendant son salut, l'animal s'assit. Son corps disparut, redevenant un sabre ordinaire.

La jeune femme le ramassa puis se tourna vers Telian.

« Ça va ? »

L'adolescente se prit la tête dans les mains.

« Que… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Qui êtes-vous, d'abord ? »

« Oh ! C'est vrai, pardonne-moi ! Je suis Yakino, Yakino Sato. Et pour répondre à ta première question, j'ai utilisé un tour de magie. »

Telian se gratta la tête, un peu confuse. En temps normal, comme toute terrienne ordinaire de quinze ans, elle aurait pris cette femme pour une folle, mais depuis plus d'une semaine, elle avait assisté à des trucs complètement dingues. Et puis… elle n'oubliait pas son secret, le secret qui lui avait permis de créer de la fumée avec son médaillon, ce secret que lui avait enseigné sa grand-mère. Mais tout de même, c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait un sabre se transformer en animal sur demande ! Et le tour du chapeau…

« Tu n'as pas l'habitude, hein ? Pourtant, tu as des pouvoirs ! Tu ne portes pas ce médaillon pour rien, n'est-ce pas ? »

Telian se plaqua au mur, comme si elle était à nouveau prise au piège. Yakino savait ça aussi ! Mais qui était cette femme ?

« Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus ici, Tabhaisaver, poursuivit la femme sur un ton solennel. Tu dois me suivre si tu veux savoir ce qui se passe. »

Elle lui tendit la main. Telian regarda un moment cette main qui lui était tendue. Les réponses à toutes ses questions… Pouvait-elle faire confiance à une étrangère ? Mais elle l'avait sauvée de cette bande de voyous, et l'adolescente ne lisait aucune méchanceté dans son regard.

Prenant une grande inspiration, Telian prit la main de Yakino. Avec un sourire, la jeune femme ferma les yeux. Elle se mit à prononcer des mots dans une langue inconnue. De sa main libre, elle tendit index et annulaire unis vers le front de l'adolescente. Au contact de ses doigts, Telian sentit une puissante source de chaleur entrer dans sa tête.

Tout devint blanc lumineux. Elle crut entendre le chant d'un oiseau, et le rugissement familier de Bahamut. Elle perdit connaissance.

XxXxXxX

Parfois, il se disait qu'il aurait mieux valu mourir. Surtout lorsque des souvenirs remontaient à la surface de son pauvre esprit torturé.

Vincent n'avait jamais connu douleur plus atroce, même lorsqu'il était Turk. Sa main droite se referma sur le revolver qui avait été laissé dans son cercueil. Même après toutes ces années, l'arme fonctionnait encore, il en était sûr. Hélas, le cercueil était trop étroit pour qu'il puisse s'en servir. Une idée folle de Hojo : impossible de se suicider, ainsi ! Il avait un moyen de se délivrer à portée de main, mais il ne pouvait s'en servir. Quel supplice !

Mais peut-être le méritait-il… Après tout, il n'avait rien pu faire pour Lucrécia, la femme qu'il aimait ! Il la revoyait encore : un visage fin et gracieux, des yeux pétillants de vie, une voix douce et pleine de vie… Non, il méritait de souffrir. Il avait été faible.

Où était-elle à présent ? Et son fils, Séphiroth ? Qu'était-il devenu ? La seule fois où Vincent l'avait vu, il n'était qu'un bébé innocent. Hojo avait commencé à l'irradier au Jénova et à la Mako lorsqu'il était descendu au laboratoire pour l'arrêter.

Et dire qu'il aurait pu tout empêcher. Hojo le lui avait rappelé, une idée de plus qui le rendait fou.

Parfois, Vincent s'était demandé s'il suffisait de mourir en retenant sa respiration. Mourir d'asphyxie serait facile. Trop facile. La première fois, ça avait bien marché. Il avait senti son cœur ralentir, mais ensuite, une voix avait retenti dans sa tête, lui interdisant de mourir. Chaos ! La créature née de la folie d'Hojo, une expérience faite sur le cadavre de l'humain que Vincent avait été.

À cause de toutes ces expériences, Vincent n'était plus humain. Il ne pouvait pas mourir. Il enrageait. Un tel manque de contrôle, au point qu'il ne pouvait même pas maîtriser les battements de son cœur ! Quelle déchéance !

Résigné, il cligna des yeux, le seul geste facile à faire dans ce cercueil. Quand soudain, il eut une vision. Un visage.

_Lucrécia ? _

Non, ce n'était pas elle. Cette personne était plus jeune, elle ne devait pas avoir plus de quinze ans. Elle lui ressemblait, pourtant. Des cheveux bruns, des yeux noisettes, et le même nez mutin. Elle était jolie. Elle portait une chemise longue de couleur grenat, un pantalon et de longs gants noirs. Elle avait un sourire doux et résigné.

Vincent sursauta. Où était passé son cercueil ? Il… il était debout ! Il était bien là, debout, à quelques mètres de cette enfant qui regardait droit devant elle. Il eut envie de s'approcher, lui parler, la toucher…

Mais elle ne le regardait pas. Elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées. Elle porta la main à son cou. Elle souleva une petite chaîne d'argent au bout de laquelle pendait un cristal, prisonnier dans la queue d'un dragon.

Le cristal s'illumina, faisant disparaître la jeune fille dans un flash. Vincent eut l'impression de tomber dans le vide. Il ouvrit les yeux. Sa tête heurta le couvercle du cercueil.

Furieux, il hurla. Ses cauchemars n'auraient donc jamais de fin !

XxXxXxX

Sur l'Île des Gobelins, il ne se passait jamais rien. Tout était paisible dans la forêt. Parfois, certains de ses petits habitants se risquaient hors de leur territoire et allaient sur la plage, près des buissons pour manger des noix ou trouver des matérias.

Justement, ce matin, un des gobelins du nom de Frongeon se promenait sur la plage et avait trouvé un buisson de noix qu'il finissait de vider. Il sortit du feuillage, un grand paquet de noix dans les bras.

Tout content, il les fit sauter dans l'air.

« Larguez les bombes ! »

Il ouvrit grand la bouche, laissant tomber les noix dedans. Il les avala tout rond et se pourlécha les doigts. Puis il regarda autour de lui. Y avait-il d'autres noix dans les parages ? Il aperçut un autre buisson, juste devant lui, plein de belles noix.

« Oh, doux Jésus ! » dit-il, ravi.

Comme si le ciel l'avait entendu, le soleil illumina le buisson, faisant étinceler ses belles noix. Frongeon courut près de l'une d'elles.

« Oh, ma chérie ! Nous allons faire une belle musique, ensemble ! Allez, viens avec moi dans la casbah. »

Il allait la manger, quand il aperçut une autre, plus grosse. Il courut la prendre dans ses bras.

« _Bellissima_ ! Oh, _mama mía_ ! Je t'en prie, pardonne-moi. Comment ai-je pu être aussi aveugle ? Les autres ne comptaient pas. Je n'aurai plus d'yeux que pour toi… PUCHINGBALL ! »

Il venait d'en voir une autre. Elle était aussi grosse que la tête d'un humain ! Il n'en avait jamais vu d'aussi belle de toute sa vie. C'était… c'était sûrement ce qu'on pouvait appeler la noix ultime ! Il en eut les larmes aux yeux. Il courut près d'elle et posa ses petits doigts griffus dessus.

« Rien que toi et moi. Personne n'en saura rien. Personne. »

Il tira dessus, mais la noix était trop lourde. Il ne la fit pas bouger du tout.

« Quoi, tu me rejettes ? L'échec n'est pas envisageable ! Le destin nous a réunis et je ne vais pas renier ma destinée ! »

Il tira dessus, un coup sec et violent. Cette fois, il parvint à la soulever hors du buisson.

XxXxXxX

Telian ouvrit les yeux. Elle avait fait un drôle de rêve. Elle avait cru entrevoir un homme vêtu d'une grande cape rouge. Mais le temps qu'elle tourne la tête pour le voir, il avait disparu. Et elle s'était réveillée, sentant que quelque chose tirait sa tête en avant.

L'adolescente se redressa. Elle se trouvait sur une plage, face à la mer. Un espoir fou l'envahit. Était-elle de retour dans son monde, enfin ? Quand elle baissa les yeux et vit un drôle de petit bonhomme, avec la peau toute fripée comme du parchemin et des doigts griffus. Il portait de drôles de vêtements : un bonnet noir, une chemise blanche sous un gilet vert, un pantalon jaune, des chaussures bleues et des gants rouges. Il paraissait essoufflé.

Il se tourna vers elle et se figea lorsqu'il vit son visage. Ce qu'il avait pris pour une noix n'était que la chevelure brune d'une humaine ! Elle le regardait avec des yeux ronds de surprise. Que dire de lui, alors !

Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, balbutia quelques mots incompréhensibles, puis hurla :

« AAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! »

« AAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! QUOI ? Qu'est-ce qui te prend de hurler comme ça ? » dit la fille.

« Hu… hum-m-maine… » dit le gobelin en la pointant du doigt.

« Oui, je sais ! Je suis une humaine, et alors ? »

Le gobelin tomba dans les pommes.

« Oh, génial ! » gémit Telian.

Elle tapota sa joue. Il était petit, comparé à elle !

« Eh ! Eh, réveille-toi ! Allez, reviens à toi ! »

Elle le prit dans ses bras.

« Je t'en prie, ne me fais pas ça, ouvre les yeux ! »

Le gobelin finit par se réveiller. Lentement, il ouvrit les yeux et regarda autour de lui.

« Ah, c'est mieux ! Tu te sens comment, petit gars ? » dit Telian.

« AAAAAAAAH ! LÂCHEZ-MOI ! LÂCHEZ-MOI… Oooooh, cruelle tapisserie du destin ! Je vais casser ma pipe et rejoindre la Rivière de la Vie ! Zigouillé en pleine force de l'âge ! Je cours à ma perte ! Je vais tomber dans l'oubli ! »

Telian haussa un sourcil. Non mais, c'était quoi, ce cinéma ?

« Bon, vas-y. Mange-moi », dit le gobelin en baissant la tête, l'air soumis.

« Pou… pourquoi j'aurais envie de manger un nain de jardin ? »

« QUOI ? UN NAIN DE JARDIN ? »

Il sauta au cou de la jeune fille et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Écoute, la fausse brune. Je suis un gobelin, t'as pigé ? UN GOBELIN ! Répète-le. »

« Mais, je… heu, un gobelin ! »

« Je ne t'entends pas, plus fort ! »

« UN GOBELIN ! »

Satisfait, Frongeon sauta sur le sol.

« Bon, maintenant vas-y, mange-moi ! »

« Mais je te l'ai dit, je n'ai pas envie de te manger ! »

Ce fut au tour du gobelin de hausser un sourcil.

« Mais t'es quoi, toi ? Une espèce d'extraterrestre ? »

« Heu… Hé bien, on pourrait dire ça, mais… »

« Écoute, jeune fille ! Tu ne sais pas à qui tu as affaire. Ma famille nourrit la tienne depuis plus de dix générations. Je contiens 2000 délicieuses calories péniblement emmagasinées. Tiens, vise un peu ces cuisses ! »

« Désolée, ça ne me tente pas. »

Le gobelin prit l'air furieux. Il bondit vers sa tête en hurlant. Telian ne s'y attendait pas. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour crier. Le gobelin y enfouit sa tête. Il attrapa ses mâchoires et se mit à les tirer de haut en bas.

« Vas-y, mords, mâche, allez ! Haut, bas, haut, bas ! »

Révulsée, Telian l'arracha de sa bouche et le jeta au loin. Elle se mit à cracher.

« Eh, toi ! Tu ne vas pas te débarrasser de moi comme ça ! » dit le gobelin, couvert de bave.

« Tu… TU NE T'APPROCHES PAS DE MOI, ESPÈCE DE DINGUE ! »

« Ouais, je ne m'approcherai pas de toi, pas plus que d'une tique ! »

Vexé, il s'enfuit dans les buissons. Telian entendit des ricanements. D'autres gobelins avaient assisté à la scène et riaient. Telian courut près de la mer et avala une gorgée qu'elle recracha. C'était de l'eau salée, mais c'était mieux que rien pour se laver la bouche !

« Tout va bien ? » dit une voix dans son dos.

Telian se retourna pour faire face à Yakino.

« Oui… mais un gobelin m'a attaquée ! »

La jeune femme se tourna vers les buissons où résonnaient d'autres ricanements.

« Je vois… Ils sont un peu fous et n'aiment pas les humains, mais ils ne sont pas aussi maléfiques que les monstres. Allez, viens, on y va. »

Les deux filles prirent le chemin ouest de la plage. Dans les buissons, Frongeon les fixait. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui s'était passé. Pourquoi l'avait-elle épargné ? Curieux. Qui pouvait être cette humaine qui avait refusé de lui faire du mal ?

_Alors, qu'en dites-vous ? _

_J'ai toujours été curieuse d'en savoir plus sur les gobelins de ce jeu. Ils ne sont pas assez développés à mon goût et je les trouve marrants, même si ce sont de vraies pestes dans le jeu. Et j'avais envie d'en insérer un dans l'histoire, alors voilà. _

_Vous trouvez pas ce chapitre trop nul, j'espère ? _


	7. Chapitre 6

(Disclaimer : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 appartiennent à Square Enix, mais les personnages sur Terre, Telian et Gillian, ainsi que Yakino et Frongeon maintenant, sont mes créations)

**Chapitre 6 :**

**Le Cetra, le Tabhaisaver et l'Âme jumelle**

L'Île des Gobelins était la plus grande d'un archipel au nord-ouest du continent de Midgar. Et ces îles étaient reliées par des tunnels sous-marins que seuls les gobelins connaissaient.

Telian ne savait rien de tout ça, mais Yakino la fit contourner la forêt jusque près d'une grotte. Les deux femmes s'engagèrent dans le tunnel. L'ambiance était étouffante. Des clapotis résonnaient dans l'air, avec le bruit des vagues fouettant la berge. Parfois, un monstre bizarre surgissait de l'ombre. Une murène géante, une espèce de méduse volante ou d'autres créatures cauchemardesques.

Yakino avait de nouveau transformé son sabre en léopard. Le fauve tuait les monstres en quelques coups de griffes et de crocs. Telian était terrorisée au début, mais à force de voir Koïneko (le léopard) gagner, elle reprit confiance. Yakino était une magicienne redoutable.

Enfin, les filles sortirent du tunnel. Elles étaient sur une autre île. Cette dernière comportait une forêt comme l'autre île, mais ce qui attirait le plus le regard, c'était la villa au sommet de la falaise. C'était une immense maison, presque un manoir, avec plusieurs autres maisons adjacentes.

« C'est une espèce de château ? » demanda Telian.

« Oui et non, dit Yakino. Autrefois, c'était une école où l'on enseignait la magie. Une magie spéciale, qui s'utilisait sans les matéria. Autrement dit, un moyen écologique de se battre sans abuser des pouvoirs de la Rivière de la Vie. Mais la Shinra a fermé cette école et banni leur enseignement. »

« Leur enseignement ? À qui ? »

« Les Tabhaisavers, bien sûr ! »

Telian se prit la tête dans les mains. Toujours ce mot bizarre, Tabhaisaver !

« Pitié, vous ne pourriez pas être plus claire ? C'est quoi, déjà, un Tabhaisaver ? »

« Tabhaisaver est un mot Cetra qui signifie « Clairvoyant ». Suis-moi au manoir, je te raconterai tout là-bas, c'est promis ! »

Résignée, la jeune fille la suivit. Elles marchèrent jusqu'au manoir et grimpèrent les marches du perron. Yakino ouvrit la porte grâce à une clé qu'elle portait au bout d'une chaîne à son cou.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Telian s'arrêta, fascinée. Elle avait déjà visité pas mal de châteaux avec sa classe à l'école primaire, mais là…

Le hall d'entrée était immense. Il y avait une porte fermée au bout de la salle, une autre dans le mur de droite, et à gauche un escalier menant à un couloir. L'entrée était couronnée d'une pancarte en forme de livre où l'on pouvait lire « _Bibliothèque_ ».

« Alors, tu viens ? » dit Yakino.

Elle avait déjà monté l'escalier. Telian courut la rejoindre. Elles traversèrent le couloir, descendirent un escalier, prirent un autre couloir sur la droite et franchirent une porte. Elles entrèrent dans la bibliothèque.

En amoureuse de livres et d'études, Telian avait déjà visité beaucoup de bibliothèques. Mais JAMAIS elle n'en avait visité d'aussi grande. Le plafond était à des kilomètres de sa tête, et tous les murs étaient couverts d'étagères remplies de livres. Il semblait y en avoir à perte de vue !

« Impressionnant, n'est-ce pas ? » dit Yakino avec une note de fierté dans la voix.

« Les bibliothèques de chez moi ne sont pas aussi grandes. »

« Je m'en doute. Telian, je te présente les professeurs de l'école. »

Trois vieillards sortirent de l'ombre d'une étagère. Le plus vieux, le professeur Sato, avait un physique asiatique comme Yakino, qui s'avérait être sa petite-fille. Le deuxième, professeur Biggles, était noir avec une barbe et une chevelure grisonnantes. Le dernier, Jacks, était petit et gros. Il n'avait pas de barbe, mais il semblait très agressif.

Dès qu'il fit son apparition, il dit : « Où elle est ? Où ? Que je lui mette mon poing dans la figure ! »

« Messieurs, je vous présente Telian Riddle, la Tabhaisaver que les dieux de Gaïa nous ont amenée pour sauver la planète », dit Yakino.

Jacks fit la moue.

« Elle a une tête bizarroïde. »

« Ne fais pas attention, Jacks est toujours comme ça, dit le professeur Sato. Enchanté, Telian. Je suppose que tu dois te poser beaucoup de questions, hein ? »

« Oui. »

« Bien, nous allons y répondre immédiatement. Asseyons-nous, déjà », dit le professeur Biggles.

Tous s'assirent à une table de lecture.

« Bon, dit le professeur Sato. Déjà, je t'éclaire sur l'endroit où tu te trouves : la planète Gaïa. La Rivière de la Vie la parcourt et donne vie à ce monde, ainsi qu'à tout ce qu'il contient.

Je sais que tu as rencontré les membres d'Avalanche, Yakino m'a tout dit, elle t'a suivie depuis ton arrivée au 7th Heaven. Et tu as vu l'état déplorable de Midgar. La Shinra a le monopole de l'énergie, l'économie, la technologie, tout leur appartient !

Il y a les humains, les monstres et les gobelins, mais il existait aussi une autre race, il y a des siècles de cela : les Cetras. On les appelle communément les Anciens. Ils ne figurent plus que dans les livres d'histoire, maintenant. Ce sont des êtres spéciaux. Ils ont le pouvoir de communiquer avec les esprits de la Rivière de la Vie. Mais… il s'est produit quelque chose d'horrible, il y a deux mille ans.

Il existe un continent au nord de la planète, le Continent Nordal. Là-bas, une météorite tomba, il y a deux mille ans. Elle renfermait une étrange créature venue d'une autre planète. Elle s'appelait Jenova.

Lorsque les Cetras la virent, ils eurent d'abord peur. Mais Jenova se fit amicale et leur offrit des visions de leurs ancêtres, tous les êtres chers qu'ils avaient perdus. Bluffés, les Cetras abaissèrent leur garde. La créature leur transmit alors un virus qui les transforma en monstres.

Mais ce que personne ne savait, pas même les Cetras, c'était que la planète avait décidé de créer une nouvelle race, des êtres spéciaux, qui auraient le pouvoir de voir à travers les illusions de Jenova. »

« Les Tabhaisavers », comprit Telian.

« Exactement ! Les Tabhaisavers, ou Clairvoyants en langage humain. Ils ont le don de voir de l'autre côté des apparences, d'avoir connaissance des choses cachées et d'aller dans d'autres univers. Ils possèdent des pouvoirs spéciaux et sont les protecteurs des Cetras. Comme Jenova, ils venaient d'un autre monde. Le tien. C'est quoi, son nom, déjà ? »

« La Terre », dit Telian. Elle fut prise d'une pincée de nostalgie.

« La Terre, c'est ça. Donc, les Tabhaisavers s'interposèrent et parvinrent à sauver un groupe de Cetras qui n'avaient pas encore été attaqués. Ils unirent leurs forces et parvinrent à enfermer Jenova dans une prison de glace. Mais 2000 ans plus tard, un groupe de scientifiques de la Shinra parvint à sortir Jenova de sa prison et l'emmena dans un réacteur à Nibelheim, une ville du Continent Est. Là, les scientifiques firent des expériences… terribles et parvinrent à réveiller l'esprit de Jenova. Ils ont créé un clone, un être doté des cellules et des pouvoirs de Jenova. Ce clone est en liberté actuellement et s'apprête à détruire la planète. C'est pour ça que tu es là. »

Telian prit une mine boudeuse.

« Telian, tu es triste ? » dit Yakino.

« Je… Toute cette histoire me dépasse, et je… Enfin… Mon monde me manque. »

Le professeur Sato lui prit doucement la main.

« Telian, tu dois comprendre que nous avons besoin de toi, dit le professeur Biggles. Il n'existe plus aucun Cetra aujourd'hui, sauf une. Et encore, elle a du sang humain, ses pouvoirs sont donc légèrement inférieurs. Tu dois l'aider, tu es la seule Tabhaisaver que nous ayons réussi à contacter ! »

« Et comment s'appelle cette Cetra ? »

« Aéris Gainsborough. D'après les renseignements que j'ai réussi à collecter, elle a rejoint Avalanche et veut sauver la planète du clone de Jenova », dit Yakino.

« Un clone ? Qui est-ce ? »

« Sephiroth. C'était une légende sur cette planète, autrefois. Le numéro un du Soldat, l'élite armée de la Shinra. »

Telian soupira. Ainsi, la planète l'avait fait venir ici pour ça ? Tabhaisaver… Sa grand-mère lui en avait parlé lorsqu'elle était plus petite, mais ses parents lui avaient conseillé d'oublier, affirmant que tout cela n'était que légendes et fariboles.

Pourtant… Telian ne pouvait nier le fait qu'elle s'était toujours sentie différente. Elle était sensible, très sensible. Elle avait une ouïe et une vue hors du commun. Et le problème empirait lorsqu'il faisait nuit.

Lorsque le vent soufflait, elle croyait voir des silhouettes terrifiantes. Elles semblaient rire avec les hurlements du vent. Telian avait d'abord pensé que c'était un cauchemar. Pourtant, elle savait qu'elle était bien réveillée, chaque fois que cela se produisait.

Et elle avait peur. Tirer les couvertures sur la tête ne servait à rien, elle était incapable d'ignorer les voix. Elles l'appelaient. Elles lui disaient d'aller dehors jouer avec elles dans la danse frénétique et noire du vent.

Mais Telian n'était qu'une enfant, elle avait peur du noir et du froid. Si elle sortait dehors, elle pourrait attraper un rhume, tomber malade et mourir. Chaque nuit, elle essayait de détester ces fantômes, d'être comme ses parents le désiraient. Elle entendait les voix et, si elles lui faisaient peur, quelques fois ce n'était pas le cas. Parfois, Telian se disait que ce serait peut-être amusant de sortir pour les rejoindre.

Et voilà qu'aujourd'hui, après quinze ans de questions sans réponses, de doutes et de mystères, on lui expliquait la nature de ses dons et ce pourquoi elle était là.

« Au fait… vous m'avez dit que je devais trouver mon âme sœur ? » dit Telian.

Yakino et les trois professeurs sourirent.

« Ah oui, c'est vrai ! En fait… j'ai légèrement menti », dit la jeune femme.

« Comment ça ? »

« Il ne s'agit pas vraiment d'une âme sœur… Enfin si, mais… mais il s'agirait plutôt de ce qu'on pourrait appeler plus précisément une âme jumelle. »

Telian cligna des yeux, ahurie.

« Une âme jumelle ? C'est quoi, ça ? Clarifiez ! »

« Une âme jumelle est un être qui est lié à toi par la pensée. Lorsque l'un d'entre vous a mal, l'autre pleure. Si le premier est en colère, le second crie. Vous êtes très liés. Le symbole de votre lien est une étoile très rare, qui n'apparaît que le jour de votre naissance. On avait l'habitude de dire âme sœur dans le passé, parce que les deux êtres étaient souvent de sexe opposé. Mais il arrive que ce soient deux filles ou deux garçons, et leur lien ne va pas jusqu'à l'amour, alors… âme jumelle est plus approprié, car ce lien est plus spirituel qu'autre chose. »

« Alors… je dois trouver une personne qui est liée à moi mentalement ? Une personne née sous la même étoile que moi ? Mais pour quoi faire ? »

« L'âme jumelle est la source d'énergie du Tabhaisaver, son soutien spirituel. Les Anciens ont le soutien des esprits de la Rivière de la Vie, mais les Tabhaisavers n'appartiennent pas à ce monde et n'ont personne. Du coup, la planète s'arrange pour les faire naître le même jour qu'une autre personne de notre monde, sous une étoile particulière, qui amplifie les pouvoirs mentaux des deux personnes. En parlant de pouvoirs, d'ailleurs… »

Yakino sortit une sphère de cristal de sa poche. Elle brillait d'une belle couleur verte.

« Sais-tu ce que c'est ? »

Telian se souvint avoir vu Barret interroger Cloud sur ce type d'objet avant de partir à l'assaut du réacteur 5. Mais elle n'avait pas écouté leur discussion, elle pensait à Gillian à ce moment précis.

« Non, je ne sais pas ce que c'est. Mais c'est joli. »

Yakino lui sourit tristement.

« C'est joli, c'est vrai. Mais je doute que tu puisses t'en servir. Il s'agit d'une matéria. C'est un objet né de la Rivière de la Vie. Les Matérias renferment la sagesse des Anciens et leurs pouvoirs. Elles donnent aux humains des pouvoirs particuliers. Tout dépend de leur couleur. Il existe cinq types de matérias : les vertes, qui déchaînent les forces magiques, les jaunes, qui transmettent à leur porteur la capacité d'accomplir certaines prouesses physiques, les violettes, sortes de porte-bonheurs magiques, les bleues, capables de renforcer le pouvoir de leurs sœurs, et les rouges, qui permettent d'ouvrir un portail entre les mondes et d'invoquer les créatures sacrées de la Rivière de la Vie. Tu as déjà vu l'une de ces créatures : Bahamut. »

Telian se souvint du dragon. Une phrase lui revint à l'esprit : « _Le phénix veille sur ton âme sœur_ ». Elle cligna des yeux. Non, maintenant, elle se souvenait : le dragon avait prononcé le mot « jumelle », mais sous la surprise et la peur, la jeune fille avait mal entendu !

« Mais alors… comment je fais pour m'en servir, de ces matérias ? » dit Telian.

« Tu ne peux pas », dit Yakino.

« Quoi ? Pourquoi ? »

« Quand on te dit que tu peux pas, c'est parce que tu peux pas ! Boucle-la, crêpe Suzette ! » dit Jacks.

« Laisse-la tranquille, Jacks ! dit Yakino. Telian, tu dois comprendre : ton esprit jamais rejoint la Rivière de la Vie à ta mort, depuis le commencement de l'univers. Tu es née sur Terre, un monde où la Rivière de la Vie n'existe pas. J'ignore quelle est la source de vie de ton monde, mais une chose est sûre : tu possèdes des pouvoirs uniques ici, et c'est pour cela que ton rôle est si important. Tu dois protéger Aéris et trouver ton âme jumelle. Si vous vous unissez tous ensemble contre le mal… alors il y aura un espoir. »

Telian se prit la tête dans les mains. Mais dans quel pétrin s'était-elle encore fourrée ! Puis elle eut une idée : si elle finissait cette mission avec succès, elle rentrerait chez elle !

_En somme, ils me demandent de sauver le monde. Et si je deviens une héroïne… je serai une pin-up, et ça c'est démoralisant ! Mais je pourrai sortir avec n'importe quel garçon, ce serait cool ! Je pourrai être assez forte pour battre n'importe qui ! Manger mes plats préférés chaque jour ! Ah et oui je pourrais être reçue dans n'importe quel lycée, en revenant sur Terre ! _

Toutes ces idées lui remontèrent le moral. Elle se leva et donna un coup de poing décisif sur la table.

« Très bien, alors allons-y ! J'espère vraiment que mon âme jumelle est un beau jeune homme, pas un sale vieux croûton antipathique ! » dit-elle en souriant à Jacks, avec un air sournois.

Le professeur fit la moue.

« Et moi, j'espère que c'est une belle jeune femme, pas une sale gamine impertinente dans ton genre ! »

Caché derrière une étagère, Frongeon réprima un ricanement.

_Hum, on n'en sait toujours pas plus sur cette mystérieuse âme jumelle de Telian, on est même plus dans le mystère qu'avant. J'ai préféré mettre l'idée d'une âme jumelle plutôt que sœur pour rendre l'épreuve plus ardue et agrandir l'éventail de choix. _


	8. Chapitre 7

(Disclaimer : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 appartiennent à Square Enix, mais les personnages sur Terre, Telian et Gillian, ainsi que Yakino et Frongeon maintenant, sont mes créations)

**Chapitre 7 :**

**Rencontre avec Aéris**

Le soir tombait sur l'île. Assise sur la plus haute marche du perron, Telian contemplait le coucher de soleil avec vue sur la mer. Son monde lui manquait, mais elle se faisait surtout du souci pour Gillian.

Comment concilier sa mission de Tabhaisaver avec celle d'aider sa meilleure amie d'enfance ? Comment se portaient les membres d'Avalanche ? S'en étaient-ils sortis, après l'explosion du réacteur 5 ? Et comment allait-elle trouver son âme jumelle ?

Elle savait que c'était une personne née sous la même étoile qu'elle, donc le même jour de l'année ? Mais le calendrier de ce monde ne correspondaient pas avec celui de la Terre ! En fin de compte, elle n'en savait pas plus qu'avant.

La jeune fille se leva et rentra dans l'école. Yakino discutait avec son grand-père.

« Telian, nous allons bientôt y aller, dit Yakino. De nuit, c'est plus prudent. Dis-moi, t'es-tu déjà servie d'une arme ? »

Telian se gratta la tête, confuse.

« Non, jamais. Enfin… J'ai déjà fait du tir à l'arc en EPS au collège, mais… je suis pas une pro. »

Yakino se dirigea vers un coffre et l'ouvrit. Elle fouilla dedans, sortant plusieurs armes de toutes sortes, puis elle trouva un matériel d'archer.

« Tiens, tu apprendras à tirer sur place, je serai là pour t'épauler, de toute façon. Et je te donne ceci. »

Elle lui tendit un livre et une sacoche. Le symbole du phénix était brodé en fil d'or sur la couverture, avec un autre en argent de Bahamut.

« Bahamut protège le Tabhaisaver et le phénix veille sur l'âme jumelle. Ce livre renferme l'enseignement du Clairvoyant, tu pourras étudier cette magie le soir avant de dormir, ou même sur place, on ne sait jamais. Mets-le dans la sacoche, tu y mettras tout ce que tu y trouveras en cours de route. J'y ai déjà mis 100 gils, c'est l'argent de ce monde. »

Telian la remercia. Elle mit la sacoche en bandoulière et eut besoin de l'aide de Yakino pour enfiler le carquois et fixer l'arc correctement dessus.

Les professeurs Biggles et Jacks arrivèrent dans le hall pour leur dire au revoir.

« Bon, eh bien… Nous y allons. »

Elle allait prendre la main de Telian, quand une autre main, plus petite et fripée, l'attrapa.

« Je viens aussi ! »

Telian et Yakino clignèrent des yeux, stupéfaites. C'était le gobelin de ce matin !

« J'ai écouté toute votre histoire, et je veux être du voyage ! Tu me dois une noix, fausse brune ! »

« Mais enfin, gobelin ! Laisse-nous, tu n'as rien à voir dans tout cela ! » dit Yakino.

Le petit homme sauta au sol et interrogea Telian du regard.

« Elle dit vrai, tu n'as rien à faire avec nous, et je t'avais déjà dit de rester loin de moi, tu… »

« NE DIS PAS ÇA ! Qu'est-ce que je fais de ça, alors ? »

Il brandit un carnet. Telian reconnut le bloc-notes où elle mettait toutes les données de maths, français et sciences essentielles pour les révisions de ses examens.

« Je l'ai trouvé sur la plage, près de toi, je comptais faire un feu avec le papier », poursuivit le gobelin en le rangeant dans sa veste.

« OH ! Non, par pitié, fais pas ça ! Yakino, dis oui, je t'en supplie ! » dit Telian en l'attrapant par le col de sa robe.

« Heu… bon, bon, d'accord ! »

Elle prit la main de Telian et du gobelin, puis se mit à réciter une formule. Les trois corps disparurent dans un éclat de lumière.

« Pourvu que tout se passe bien », soupira le professeur Sato.

XxXxXxX

Telian était émerveillée. Elle pouvait voir une ville sous ses pieds, au bas d'une colline.

« Yakino, ta magie est incroyable ! On est arrivé à un endroit totalement différent, et ce en un clin d'œil, c'est super ! Mais… _l'atterrissage laisse à désirer_ ! »

Ils étaient tous les trois coincés contre la branche la plus haute d'un arbre. Celle-ci se mit à craquer sous leur poids. Telian se mit à gigoter, mais Frongeon lui dit de ne rien faire. La branche finit par céder. Yakino se rattrapa de justesse à une branche plus basse.

« Eh bien, moi, ça va », dit-elle.

« Eh bien, nous, ça va pas ! » dirent Telian et Frongeon en chœur, écrasés par terre.

Une fois debout, ils regardèrent autour d'eux. Yakino fit quelques pas vers la ville et sourit.

« Nous sommes près de Kalm et la ferme des Chocobos. Telian, tu sens la présence de la Cetra ? »

Surprise, la jeune fille répondit :

« Heu… Non. Enfin… non. »

En voyant la ville, Frongeon parut affolé.

« Minute, il est pas question qu'on aille là ! »

« Mais il le faut, la Cetra est dans cette ville ! Et puis, j'ai besoin de repos, après cette télétransportation instantanée ! » dit Yakino.

« C'est pas toi qui commande, grande gigue ! C'est moi, t'as compris ? »

Telian l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise et le fourra dans sa besace. Il y tenait juste. Une fois enfermé dedans, les deux filles se dirigèrent vers la ville.

Kalm était une ville assez spéciale, Telian s'en rendit compte en franchissant l'entrée. Si Midgar avait tout d'une grande mégalopole mal entretenue et polluée, Kalm avait tout d'une petite ville anglaise du temps ancien. Le ciel était clair, Telian pouvait voir la lune dans le ciel. Les étoiles brillaient. Elles étaient différentes de celles de son monde, la jeune fille ne reconnaissait aucune constellation. Un grognement et un coup de pied contre sa cuisse à travers le cuir du sac la ramenèrent à la réalité. Frongeon n'était pas à l'aise. Yakino les conduisit à l'auberge.

La jeune femme était en train de régler la réservation d'une chambre quand Telian entendit une voix familière dans son dos.

« Telian ! »

La jeune fille se retourna.

« Cloud ! »

C'était bien lui. Il se tenait au bas de l'escalier. Toute contente, Telian lui prit la main. Le jeune homme lui sourit. Puis, d'un seul coup, elle redevint sérieuse et lui dit : « Au fait… »

Cloud faillit tomber à la renverse face à ce revirement brusque. Décidément, cette fille avait le chic pour le désarçonner !

« Tu sais où est Gillian, Cloud ? »

« Tu reviens encore avec ça ? » s'écria le jeune homme.

« Telian, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu connais ce garçon ? » dit Yakino.

« Oh… C'est vrai, pardon, Yakino ! Je vous présente. Cloud, voici Yakino. C'est une amie. Yakino, voici Cloud Strife. Un des membres d'Avalanche. »

« Enchantée », dit la jeune femme.

« Yakino… Vous venez de Wutaï ? » dit Cloud.

« En effet. Vos yeux Mako… Vous êtes un Soldat, à ce que je vois. »

« Ex-Soldat, mais j'ai l'habitude qu'on se méfie de moi en me voyant. Bon, vous voulez monter ? Tifa et Barret seront contents de voir, Telian, on se faisait du souci à ton sujet. Et on pourra te parler de Gillian, il s'est passé pas mal de choses. »

Telian ne se fit pas prier.

XxXxXxX

Allongée sur son lit, Tifa faisait des étirements de jambes. Barret ronflait sur le lit d'à côté, mais la jeune femme s'en moquait. Elle repensait encore à tout ce que Cloud avait raconté sur l'incident de Nibelheim, cinq ans auparavant. Le récit lui avait paru étrange. Cloud semblait oublier des choses et en connaître d'autres qu'elle aurait crues inconnues de lui.

La porte s'ouvrit.

« Eh, devinez qui vient nous voir ! » dit Cloud.

Tifa se redressa. En reconnaissant Telian, elle courut près d'elle et lui serra la min.

« Tu nous as fait une de ces peurs, dans le train ! On te croyait disparue à jamais. »

« Ce n'est rien, je vais bien ! Contente de te revoir, Tifa. »

« Qui est-ce ? Oh… Telly ! » dit Barret.

Il sauta de son lit et courut la serrer dans ses bras.

« Tu nous as tous foutu la trouille ! Je te croyais morte aussi. »

« Barret ! » s'écria Tifa.

« Aussi ? Comment ça ? Quelqu'un d'autre est mort ? » dit Telian.

Elle regarda autour d'elle.

« Tiens, Biggs, Wedge et Jesse ne sont pas avec vous ? Et Marlène ? »

Les visages des trois compères s'emplirent de tristesse.

« Ils sont morts », dit Cloud.

Telian sentit ses jambes fléchir malgré elle, mais elle se ressaisit.

« Morts ? Comment ça ? Et Marlène… »

« Elle va bien, ma mère prend soin d'elle », dit une voix très douce.

Barret s'écarta, révélant une autre personne. En la voyant, Telian ressentit une chose étrange. Comme un savoir enfoui au fond d'elle, qui venait de se réveiller en_la_ voyant, _elle_. Cette fille… Elle n'était pas comme les autres. Elle dégageait une énergie particulière.

Elle devait avoir vingt-deux ans. Elle était jolie : brune, ses longs cheveux étaient tressés en une natte retenue par un ruban rose comme sa robe et sa veste. Elle parut surprise en voyant Telian.

« Tu es… Telian, c'est ça ? Mais tu as l'air d'être… »

« Vous êtes… une Cetra, c'est ça ? » dit Telian.

« Et toi… tu es une Tabhaisaver », dit la jeune femme.

Elle parut surprise encore un instant, puis elle sourit.

« Enchantée, je m'appelle Aéris Gainsborough. Cloud et les autres m'ont parlé de toi. J'ignorais que tu étais si spéciale ! »

Elle lui tendit la main. Telian la prit et la secoua d'une main émue.

« Vous vous connaissez ? » dit Cloud, étonné.

« Les Cetras et les Tabhaisavers sont liés par l'énergie de la planète et celle d'un autre monde, mon grand-père m'en avait parlé, autrefois », dit une voix provenant du plancher.

Telian baissa les yeux et vit une espèce de grand tigre orange à crinière rouge, avec une queue dont l'extrémité paraissait en feu. Il portait un tatouage sur la patte arrière gauche, le treize en chiffre romain.

« Bonjour, Telian. Les gens ont l'habitude de m'appeler Red XIII. C'est donc toi, cette jeune fille dont parlait Gillian. »

En entendant le nom de sa meilleure amie, Telian surmonta sa surprise et dit :

« Gillian ! Vous la connaissez, alors ! Dites-moi ce qu'elle est devenue, je vous en prie ! »

Cloud leva la main en signe de calme. Tout le monde s'assit sur les lits : Telian, Tifa et Aéris sur l'un, Yakino et Barret sur l'autre, Rex XIII s'assit sur le sol et Cloud se mit debout face à l'assemblée.

« Quand tu as quitté le train je-ne-sais-comment, commença Cloud, on a décidé de progresser tous ensemble jusqu'au réacteur. Gillian nous a quittés en disant qu'elle voulait te retrouver, elle était très inquiète. Moi et le reste d'Avalanche, on est allé au réacteur et on a réussi à installer la bombe. Mais j'ai eu un accident en me battant contre un robot, et je suis tombé dans le vide pour atterrir dans une église. C'est là que j'ai rencontré Aéris. »

« Je l'ai embauché comme garde du corps », dit Aéris.

« Parce que ce Turk, Reno, est arrivé, continua Cloud. On s'est débrouillé pour retrouver Tifa, hum… elle était chez un type pas recommandable, et on s'est vite cassé. »

Telian vit les deux filles se lancer des regards complices en pouffant de rire.

« BREF, tonna Cloud en les fusillant du regard, on a quitté cet enquiquineur et on a couru jusqu'au Pilier. Aéris a été récupérer Marlène pour l'emmener à l'abri chez elle, dans un autre secteur de la ville. Les Turks avaient installé une bombe pour faire sauter la Plaque qui soutenait la ville haute du secteur 7. Biggs, Wedge et Jesse sont morts en luttant contre les hommes d'un hélicoptère de la Shinra. Barret et Tifa étaient en haut, je les ai rejoints. On a pas réussi à arrêter la bombe, et Aéris s'est fait enlever par Tseng, le chef des Turks. Nous, on a réussi à quitter le secteur à la dernière seconde, avant que la bombe explose. On a essayé de libérer Aéris au building Shinra, mais on s'est fait coincer. Là… ça s'est compliqué.

On était tous enfermés dans des cellules séparées. J'étais avec Tifa, Aéris était seule et Barret était avec Red XIII. »

Tifa prit la parole :

« Gillian est venue nous voir. Elle nous a interrogés en privé, elle voulait savoir plus en détails ce que nous avions fait pour t'aider. Elle avait l'air… bizarre. Elle semblait rassurée de savoir qu'il t'avait fallu une semaine pour guérir, comme si elle croyait que tu l'avais oubliée pendant tout ce temps. En sortant de la cellule, elle est tombée sur Tseng. On les a entendus parler à voix haute, ils semblaient se disputer. Gillian disait qu'elle ne voulait plus travailler pour la Shinra, qu'elle voulait seulement te retrouver puis rentrer chez elle avec toi. Mais Tseng lui a demandé si elle était sûre que tu tenais à elle. Il lui a dit de ne pas oublier les conditions dans lesquelles il l'avait trouvée. Il disait que sans lui, ça aurait pu être pire. »

Telian fronça des sourcils.

« De quelles conditions il parlait ? »

Tifa haussa des épaules.

« Aucune idée. Mais… Elle avait vraiment l'air d'aller mal, après ça. En tous cas, plus tard, on a trouvé la porte de notre cellule ouverte et des gardes morts. Le président lui-même était mort ! On en a profité pour s'enfuir. Et toi ? Que t'est-il arrivé ? »

Telian réfléchit. Ainsi, Gillian la cherchait, elle avait peur d'être abandonnée. Mais qu'avait-il pu lui arriver, pendant plus d'une semaine ?

« Je… je dois savoir, s'il vous plaît… Est-ce qu'il y a un moyen de contacter Gillian ? Vous n'avez pas un téléphone, ou quelque chose comme ça ? »

« Ton amie a pensé à ça, justement, dit Tifa. Elle m'a donné ce numéro, au cas où tu souhaiterais la joindre. »

Elle lui tendit une carte avec un numéro dessus.

« Je n'ai pas de téléphone. »

« Cloud, prête-lui ton PHS », dit la jeune femme.

« Pourquoi ? C'est le mien, elle a qu'à s'en acheter un ! »

« CLOUD ! » crièrent Tifa, Aéris et Barret en chœur.

En grommelant, le jeune homme lui tendit son portable. Telian composa le numéro et attendit. Enfin, on répondit.

« Allô ? »

« Gillian ? »

« Telly ! Oh, c'est toi ! Mais où t'étais passée ? Je te croyais encore dévorée par un monstre de la gare ! »

« Tout va bien, ne t'en fais pas. Gilly, dis-moi, où tu es ? Tu peux venir me rejoindre ? »

Barret et Cloud firent de grands gestes, comme pour lui dire « non ».

« Ne lui dis pas où on est, enfin ! C'est une Turk ! » dit Cloud.

Telian leur fit signe de se taire.

« Telly, je… je ne sais pas, je ne vais pas très bien, tu sais… »

« Alors dis-moi où tu es, je viendrai te chercher moi-même ! »

« Je… Bon, si tu y tiens. Dis-moi où tu veux qu'on se retrouve. »

Telian réfléchit, puis lui donna un nom de lieu. Puis elle raccrocha. Ça y est, un rendez-vous était fixé. Elle n'avait plus qu'à attendre.


	9. Chapitre 8

(Disclaimer : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 appartiennent à Square Enix, mais les personnages sur Terre, Telian et Gillian, ainsi que Yakino et Frongeon maintenant, sont mes créations)

**Chapitre 8 :**

**La Turk Gillian**

Il faisait nuit, mais Telian ne dormait pas. Adossée à un arbre à la lisière de la forêt près de Kalm, elle attendait son amie. Elle avait réussi à convaincre les autres de ne pas la suivre. De toute façon, Cloud et ses amis étaient partis une heure après son coup de fil, par mesure de sécurité. Aéris avait souhaité bonne chance à Telian et lui avait donné un de ses bracelets en gage d'amitié. Yakino était « rentrée dans le chapeau », préférant laisser un peu d'intimité à Telian et son amie.

Telian regarda le bijou à son bras. Un simple bracelet en argent, mais un symbole était gravé à l'intérieur : Bahamut et le phénix.

Gillian avait dit qu'il lui faudrait une heure pour arriver. En l'attendant, Telian lisait les premiers chapitres de son livre de magie. Les leçons étaient les mêmes que celles que sa grand-mère lui avaient données sur Terre. La seule différence était qu'à l'époque, Telian utilisait son médaillon pour maîtriser son don, tandis que le livre lui apprenait à n'utiliser que la force de son esprit pour faire des tours. La jeune fille espérait qu'il y avait un chapitre spécial pour apprendre le coup du chapeau.

Dans la sacoche, Frongeon dormait en ronflant bruyamment, comme Barret.

XxXxXxX

Gillian courrait vers la forêt où Telian l'attendait. Elle avait emprunté un hélicoptère au building Shinra et atterri à un kilomètre de la forêt. Si tout allait bien, elle rejoindrait son amie, puis elle partirait avec elle retrouver Avalanche, et elles se débrouilleraient pour rentrer chez elles, sur Terre !

Elle allait atteindre les premiers bosquets, quand une voix l'interpella :

« Tu n'abandonnes jamais, à ce que je vois. »

Gillian s'arrêta. Son visage perdit toute trace de sourire. Elle se tourna vers Tseng qui la regardait, adossé à un arbre.

« Comment avez-vous su que je serai là ? »

« Je suis le chef des Turks, je peux surveiller toutes les communications de mes subordonnés si j'en ai envie. Alors tu veux vraiment quitter la Shinra pour cette fille ? »

Gillian lui tourna le dos.

« Telian est ma meilleure amie, elle ne m'a jamais abandonnée ! Tu disais qu'elle m'avait sûrement oubliée, mais c'est faux ! Elle a souffert comme moi, elle a failli mourir elle aussi ! Et elle a refusé de croire au fait que j'étais morte, elle ! De toute façon, les injections de Mako et les dégradations physiques que j'ai subies ne faisaient pas partie du contrat ! Alors tue-moi si tu veux, mais j'irai retrouver mon amie d'enfance ! »

Tseng émit un profond soupir. Au fond, il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Gillian. Après tout, lui-même avait contesté l'autorité de la Shinra autrefois, pour aider son supérieur Veld, qui avait quitté la Shinra pour sauver sa fille, une membre d'Avalanche. Il admirait beaucoup son supérieur et avait tout fait pour l'aider. Pour la première fois dans sa vie de Turk, il avait refusé d'obéir aux ordres ! Ce que faisait Gillian était donc compréhensible.

« Très bien, fais comme tu veux. Mais une fois que j'aurai signalé ta trahison dans mon rapport, prends garde à ne pas te retrouver sur ma route. Je te tuerai si j'en reçois l'ordre. »

Sur ces mots, il s'éloigna. Gillian eut un sourire triste.

_Merci, Tseng. _

Elle continua son chemin d'un pas serein.

XxXxXxX

Telian avait fini le chapitre 7 lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit de buissons. Elle se retourna.

« Gilly ! »

« Telly ! »

Les deux filles se prirent les mains, toutes contentes.

« Tu es venue, tu as réussi ! Personne t'a embêtée, au moins ? » dit Telian.

« Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Et puis, j'ai reçu un entraînement spécial, alors… Et toi, au fait ? T'as un équipement d'archer maintenant, à ce que je vois. »

« Ouais, mais j'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de m'en servir. Pour être franche, j'espère ne jamais avoir à le faire, enfin… Tu es prête à partir, qu'on aille retrouver Avalanche ? »

Gillian se frappa le front.

« Mince, j'ai oublié mes matérias ! Elles sont dans l'hélico. Attends, bouge pas, je reviens vite ! »

Elle reprit le chemin inverse. Heureusement, Tseng n'avait pas pris l'hélicoptère pour rentrer. Elle courut dans l'appareil et prit son sac renfermant les matérias. Après s'être assurée de n'avoir rien oublié d'autre, elle se dirigea vers les bois pour retrouver son amie.

Telian attendait près de l'arbre. Elle allait l'appeler, quand elle vit le chapeau chinois dans son dos tomber à terre. Une femme wutaïenne en sortit. Gillian les entendit discuter de loin.

« Telian, j'ai entendu votre discussion, j'ai vu cette fille. Tu réalises que c'est une Turk ? »

« Oui, et c'est aussi Gillian, ma meilleure amie. De toute façon, elle n'est plus une Turk, elle a donné sa démission dès qu'elle a décidé de me rejoindre. »

« Telian… J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Et puis, que comptez-vous faire, une fois que vous aurez retrouvé Avalanche ? Tu as oublié ta mission de Tabhaisaver ? Tu dois protéger Aéris, et pour cela tu dois oublier tes amis, tes proches, tes parents, tout ! »

Telian baissa la tête.

« Je sais, mais… »

« Pas de mais ! Une vraie Clairvoyante voit ce qui est réellement important ! »

« Yakino, arrête ! Je connais Gillian, c'est mon amie d'enfance ! Je ne l'abandonne pas, mais je n'oublie pas non plus Aéris ni les autres ! Je ne vous laisserai pas tomber, ne t'en fais pas ! »

Gillian se crispa. Elle se cacha derrière un arbre et mit ses mains sur sa bouche. Les paroles de Tseng lui revinrent en mémoire.

« _Souviens-toi des conditions dans lesquelles je t'ai trouvée, il y a plus d'une semaine ! À ton avis, comment cela se serait fini, sans moi ?_ »

Elle eut un flash. Des cris de douleur, une claque, un coup de poing, le déchirement du tissu, des larmes… L'adolescente tomba sur le sol. Elle se retint de pleurer. Comment était-ce possible ? Telian n'allait donc pas s'occuper d'elle ? Et cette Aéris, la Cetra recherchée par la Shinra… Oh non ! Elle se prit la tête dans les mains. Son regard se posa sur la coupure à son poignet, celle que Tifa avait remarquée dans le train. La jeune fille serra les poings. Sa décision était prise.

Se levant, elle risqua un coup d'œil derrière l'arbre. Yakino venait de rentrer dans le chapeau que Telian remit sur sa tête.

« Telly ! Ça y est, j'ai mes matérias ! Alors, on y va ? »

Les deux filles se mirent en marche. Telian menait la marche d'un pas sûr vers la ferme des chocobos.

« Avalanche compte aller à Junon, ils devront passer par les mines de mythril et il faut un chocobo pour traverser les marais, Cloud m'a tout expliqué », dit Telian.

Comme son amie ne répondait pas, elle la regarda. Gillian avait l'air ailleurs. Son visage semblait triste.

« Gilly ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« Hein ? Oh non, rien. Rien du tout. »

Soudain, elle trébucha. Elle s'agenouilla pour louer le lacet de sa chaussure. Telian fit quelques pas en avant quand elle sentit une douleur au cou. Elle passa la main dessus et sentit un objet dur. Elle retira une mini-seringue de sa nuque.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Elle vit Gillian à genoux, un pistolet braqué sur elle. De la fumée sortait du canon.

« C'est moi qui ai tiré », dit-elle sur un ton froid.

Telian fronça des sourcils.

« Hein ? Tu as tiré quoi ? Je… Argh ! »

Elle tomba à genoux. Son corps lui parut lourd, comme s'il était en pierre.

« Ça fait mal ? Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est qu'une seringue hypodermique. Un pistolet spécial que les Turks utilisent pour capturer des gens sans les blesser. Et tes chers amis d'Avalanche ne viendront pas t'aider, ils sont trop loin. »

Telian mit un moment avant de comprendre le sens des paroles de son amie.

« Gilly… Qu'as-tu… ? Pourquoi ? Tu m'as tendu un piège ! »

Gillian l'attrapa violemment par les cheveux et tira sa tête en arrière.

« Qui a piégé qui ? Tu n'es pas revenue pour moi ! Tu voulais seulement un peu de soutien pour protéger ta chère amie Cetra ! Tout va bien pour toi, tu as un tas d'amis depuis que tu es arrivée dans ce monde, alors que moi… As-tu seulement idée de ce que j'ai enduré ? De tout ce que j'ai dû subir depuis que tu m'as laissée tomber ! »

Telian sentit quelque chose d'humide tomber sur sa joue. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit le visage de Gillian ruisselant de larmes au-dessus du sien.

« Tout ça… TOUT ÇA, C'EST DE TA FAUTE ! »

Elle la jeta violemment au sol et se redressa.

« Puisque c'est comme ça, je m'en tiendrai à mon rôle, moi aussi ! En tant que Turk de la Shinra, je t'arrête, espèce de petite ordure d'Avalanche ! Tseng ! »

Le Turk sortit de l'ombre.

« Je l'ai capturée », dit Gillian.

« Très bien. »

Il s'approcha pour passer des menottes aux mains de Telian.

« Gilly… Gilly, attends ! Pourquoi agis-tu ainsi ? »

Gillian, qui s'éloignait vers l'hélicoptère, s'arrêta.

« Pourquoi ? Peuh ! Quelle importance ? Je n'ai jamais eu beaucoup d'importance pour toi, non ? Je regrette seulement de ne l'avoir compris qu'aujourd'hui. Dire que pendant une semaine, je me suis battue pour croire en toi, malgré tout ce qui s'était passé ! »

Telian se redressa.

« Quoi ? Que s'est-il passé ? Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé pendant cette semaine, Gilly ? »

La jeune fille s'approcha pour la gifler.

« LA FERME ! Je vais prévenir les autres Turks que tes copains sont dans la mine de mythril ! Et je t'ôte ce maudit chap… »

Elle allait lui enlever le chapeau quand elle ressentit un choc à la joue. Elle bascula en arrière. Quelqu'un venait de lui envoyer un coup de poing particulièrement puissant.

Telian cligna des yeux.

« Frongeon ! »

C'était bien lui. Ses petits gants rouges s'étaient transformés en gros gants de boxe. Il bondit sur les genoux de Telian et fit sauter ses menottes. Tseng plongea la main dans sa veste pour dégainer un revolver, quand une lumière jaillit du chapeau et le repoussa. Yakino surgit du chapeau, prit Telian dans ses bras et rentra dedans, suivie par le gobelin. Il ne restait plus que le galurin. Tseng fit la moue.

« Ils se sont enfuis. Les choses se compliquent. »

Un sourire mauvais aux lèvres, Gillian haussa des épaules.

« Au contraire, Tseng ! Les choses deviennent passionnantes. »

Elle caressa la cicatrice à son poignet.

XxXxXxX

Caché dans l'obscurité des buissons, un être malveillant les regardait. Lorsque ses yeux félins se posèrent sur Gillian, il eut un sourire amusé En effet, les choses devenaient passionnantes. Le vent fit flotter sa longue chevelure argentée autour de lui.

_Tu as bien raison, Gillian. Même moi, je m'amuse beaucoup, à présent. Et Mère aussi_, pensa-t-il.

_Voilà, j'écris la suite actuellement. N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer des reviews, même si c'est pour me critiquer ! _

_À plus ! _


	10. Chapitre 9

(Disclaimer : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 appartiennent à Square Enix, mais les personnages sur Terre, Telian et Gillian, ainsi que Yakino et Frongeon maintenant, sont mes créations)

Chapitre 9 :

Entre éveil et sommeil

Après un long séjour dans le noir, Telian revint enfin vers les rives qui séparaient le sommeil de l'éveil. Elle réalisa qu'une voix parlait dans ses pensées. Depuis sa rencontre avec Aéris, ne porte avait été ouverte à l'intérieur d'elle. Et quelqu'un pouvait enfin y entrer : son âme jumelle.

Jamais Telian ne l'avait sentie aussi proche. En fait, elle ne la voyait pas, elle la sentait et entendait sa voix. Il s'agissait d'une voix de femme, douce, triste, et pourtant puissante. Elle brillait dans les rêves ténébreux de Telian comme une étoile.

Malgré le chagrin d'avoir perdu Gillian, la jeune fille était heureuse de flotter à la limite de l'éveil et d'écouter. De fait, la voix ne s'adressait pas vraiment à elle. Mais sa présence rassurait Telian, après tout ce temps passé dans le noir.

« _Sephiroth, mon fils_, dit la femme, _comme tu me manques ! Je sais que tu ne peux ni m'entendre ni me répondre, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de te parler comme si tu te trouvais devant moi. Je sens que les cœurs se refroidissent, et le monde devient plus froid encore._ »

Telian réalisa que ces mots ne lui étaient pas destinés. Elle avait l'impression d'être une enfant mendiante, qui observait une famille riche et puissante à travers le trou d'un mur. Mais elle avait besoin d'écouter, de sentir cette présence dans sa tête.

« _Ah ! J'ai commis tant d'erreurs, et je t'ai blessé… Je ne me sens pas digne d'être considérée comme ta mère, et pourtant… le chagrin que j'éprouve est bien réel. Je pensais aider l'humanité en me livrant à la science, et je n'ai pas pris conscience que tu allais bientôt en payer le prix. Je pensais être la seule à souffrir, je croyais qu'il ne t'arriverait rien, que je pourrais continuer à te protéger. Hojo… maudit sois-tu ! Tu ne pensais qu'à toi et à tes expériences folles, tu n'as pas même fait ça par désir d'aider l'humanité, comme le professeur Gast. Il m'a fallu du temps pour le comprendre. Je crois que lorsque j'ai vu Jenova la première fois, dans son tube, j'ai eu un pressentiment. Elle portait une ombre en elle. Cette ombre croissait lentement, d'abord dans nos cœurs, puis dans notre corps. Aujourd'hui, le mal qu'elle cause est devenu plus grand que ce quiconque aurait pu imaginer. Il s'étend sur le monde. _

_Oh ! Par la Planète, qu'il est difficile de perdre son fils !_ »

Telian sentit quelque chose d'autre attirer son attention, mais elle ne voulait pas se réveiller. Pas maintenant. Elle ne pouvait s'éloigner de cette femme. Sa terrible tristesse s'agitait en elle. Il serait cruel de la laisser seule avec sa peine. Les voix qui l'appelaient finirent par se dissiper.

La présence de la femme était toujours réelle. Il lui semblait qu'elle pleurait. Telian pleura avec elle.

« _Tu vois, Sephiroth, j'ai d'abord aimé Vincent, le Turk chargé de me protéger, mais… son père, Grimoire Valentine, est mort en me sauvant la vie. J'ai alors renié mon propre amour, j'ai pensé que je ne méritais pas le cœur de Vincent, c'est pourquoi je l'ai repoussé. _

_Je pensais que je ne pourrais créer que le mal autour de moi. Je me suis offerte à Hojo pour servir de spécimen. Et quand je suis tombée enceinte, j'ai cru que c'était de lui. Je… j'ai éprouvé du dégoût à l'idée que tu étais son fils. Mon dieu, Sephiroth, je suis désolée, si désolée ! Je n'ai compris qu'après, grâce à mes connaissances de scientifique, que tu ne pouvais pas être son fils. Tu étais venu trop tôt pour être le fils de Hojo, tu étais donc celui de Vincent, mais… je ne pouvais l'avouer, c'était trop tard, j'étais à Hojo. Mon désespoir fut total, à cet instant. Je crois que c'est là que les ténèbres m'ont gagnée. J'ai senti mon âme s'éteindre. Comme si je n'étais plus Lucrécia, mais… une chose sombre et dangereuse. _

_De toute façon… Vincent était un Turk, sa vie était trop dangereuse, il aurait pu mourir lors d'une autre mission, je voulais que tu aies un père qui soit là pour toi. Mais Hojo n'était pas le bon. Oh ! Sephiroth, nous avons été fous ! _

_Seul Gast a survécu, il partait souvent de Nibelheim pour aller à Cosmos Canyon, il gardait le contact avec nous par courrier. J'ai… _

_J'ai vu tant de choses depuis ta naissance. Non, j'en ai même vues avant. J'avais mal, les expériences me faisaient souffrir, autant physiquement que mentalement. Jenova se battait pour t'arracher à moi, avant même que tu viennes au monde. _

_Depuis plus de trente ans, je suis seule. Pourtant… je rêve toujours de toi. Et je vois aussi une jeune fille dans mes rêves. Une enfant protégée par un dragon. Je ne peux pas mourir, un phénix me hante. Et les cellules de Jenova me rendent trop forte pour mourir. _

_J'ai compris certaines choses, Sephiroth : tu vis toujours, même si on m'a dit que tu es mort il y a sept ans à Nibelheim, lors d'une mission. Je sais que ton corps est résistant, comme le mien. Et si Hojo a continué de faire des expériences sur toi, tu es sans doute plus fort que moi ! _

_Je sais que tu es devenu un Soldat, le meilleur de tous. Mais je n'en suis pas fière. Oh, bien sûr, je sais que c'est une chose tout à fait extraordinaire et je ne nie pas le mérite qu'il y a à être supérieur aux autres, mais… je sais qu'Hojo t'a imposé tout ça. Je sais que tu as pris ce qu'on t'a donné parce que tu n'avais droit à rien d'autre. J'aurais voulu que tu choisisses. _

_Et je sais que tu es avec Jenova, je le sens. Moi-même, je suis liée à elle, et elle aime me montrer l'image d'un fils qui est devenu son monstre, sa créature, son pantin. _

_Tout paraît facile à première vue, un simple problème d'obstacle à la lumière. Mais ce qui est ainsi dissimulé à un regard peut sembler rutilant depuis un autre point de vue. _

_Je voudrais avoir la force et le courage de te sauver, Sephiroth. Ce qui est recouvert d'ombre un jour peut mourir dans la lumière le lendemain, et le monde en sera d'autant moins riche. Tout ce qui vit dans l'ombre n'est pas mauvais, mon fils… _

_Les plus âgés sont toujours les plus seuls, mais personne ne devrait être abandonné aussi longtemps par ceux qui lui sont chers._ »

Telian eut un sourire triste. La présence avait disparu. Elle n'était plus là.

XxXxXxX

Assis à son bureau, Rufus Shinra parlait à Tseng et Gillian. Les deux Turks se tenaient devant lui, droits et solennels.

« Ainsi, d'après votre rapport, la Cetra est avec Avalanche et possède un garde du corps spécial, une Tabhaisaver, résuma Rufus. Je vois. Dommage que cette fille nous ait filé entre les doigts. Gillian, tu étais son amie d'enfance, tu la connais donc bien. Je te charge de la retrouver et de me la ramener, j'aimerais la rencontrer. Tseng, continue de suivre Sephiroth avec le reste de tes hommes. Je vais devoir prendre le bateau à Junon, il est temps de partir pour la Terre Promise, nous suivrons les Cetras à la trace. »

Gillian eut un soupir intérieur.

_Une semaine sans nouvelles de Telian, et le jour où elle revient, ce n'est même pas pour moi, mais pour remplir son devoir de Tabhaisaver envers cette inconnue, Aéris. Une amie, Telian ? Tu parles ! On devait aller dans le même lycée, ensemble… _

Elle se retint de pleurer en disant :

« Oui, monsieur. »

Elle s'inclina. Tseng la regarda du coin de l'œil. Gillian souffrait et, même s'il n'en laissant rien paraître, il n'aimait pas la voir ainsi. Qu'avait-il pu se passer pour qu'elle devienne l'ennemie de Telian, juste après lui avoir soutenu qu'elle ne l'abandonnerait pas ? Il l'ignorait. Tout cela ne le regardait pas, et pourtant… il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Comment deux amies d'enfance pouvaient devenir d'aussi terribles ennemis en quelques minutes de discussion privée ?

Les deux Turks quittèrent le bureau.

_Telian, ma décision est prise_, pensa Gillian. _Je me battrai pour détruire tous tes rêves. _

XxXxXxX

« NON ! JE REFUSE ! » hurla Telian.

Les professeurs Sato, Biggles et Jacks étaient assis à la table de lecture de la bibliothèque. Debout, Telian leur faisait face et laissait libre cours à sa colère. Yakino et Frongeon se tenaient un peu en retrait.

« Je ne reprendrai pas ma mission de Tabhaisaver avant d'avoir vu Gillian une deuxième fois ! Je dois savoir ce qui lui est arrivé pendant cette semaine à Midgar ! »

Jacks déglutit avec peine.

« Tu vas nous laisser parler, à la fin ? »

L'air soumise, Telian baissa la tête.

« Il existe un moyen plus sûr que d'aller à la Shinra Tower pour te renseigner sur Gillian. Suis-nous, on a quelque chose à te montrer », dit le professeur Sato.

Les trois vieillards menèrent Telian et ses amis jusqu'à une salle. La pièce renfermait un immense bassin d'eau pure. Un chemin de pierre menait jusqu'à un piédestal où trônait un immense cristal.

« Ce cristal est un vestige de la civilisation Cetra. Le même existe à la Cité Coquillage, cette réplique a été installée ici sur cette île, il permettait aux Tabhaisavers de communiquer avec les Cetras », expliqua Sato.

« Il permet aussi de voir tout ce qui se passe sur la planète », dit Biggles.

« Une espèce de caméra, en fait », comprit Telian.

« Nous allons voir ce qui est arrivé à Gillian, après votre première séparation à la gare », dit Jacks.

Il sortit une matéria jaune de sa poche et la plongea dans l'eau. Le bassin s'illumina d'une belle couleur dorée. Le cristal fit apparaître une image. Telian reconnut la gare de Midgar.

Elle se vit, elle, dans ses vêtements noirs et bleus, fuyant le train fantôme avec Gillian. Elle revit leur combat, puis son évanouissement. Juste à ce moment, Cloud surgit et donna un coup d'épée d'une puissance phénoménale contre l'appareil. Le choc fut tel qu'une fissure se fit dans le sol. Gillian tomba dedans. Le monstre mécanique recula, puis s'enfuit.

La fumée se dissipa. Cloud s'approcha de Telian, vérifia son pouls, puis la souleva et l'emporta vers Barret et le groupe d'Avalanche, qui se tenaient un peu en retrait.

L'image du cristal fit un zoom sur la fissure. Gillian finit par en sortir. Elle avait l'air sonné. De la poudre verte tachait ses joues. Du poison, comprit Telian. Elle ne l'avait pas avalé, mais s'il était en contact avec le corps, il devait sûrement continuer d'agir. Gillian l'essuya et regarda autour d'elle.

« _Telian ?_ » dit-elle.

Personne ne répondit. L'air inquiète, Gillian quitta la gare. Parfois, elle trébuchait et manquait de tomber. Mais elle se redressait toujours et continuait de marcher à travers les ruelles des taudis de Midgar.

Telian ressentit de la tristesse pour elle. Son amie semblait si seule et effrayée !

« _Eh ! Regardez qui va là !_ »

Gillian se tourna vers celui qui avait parlé. Un homme sale et à l'air menaçant se tenait adossé au mur d'une maison. Un autre apparut derrière lui.

« _Tu cherches quelqu'un pour t'amuser, poupée ?_ »

« _Allez, viens par ici !_ » dit son ami.

Affolé, Gillian prit la fuite. Les deux hommes lui coururent après.

« _Reviens ici !_ »

« _Tu ne nous échapperas pas !_ »

« _NON ! TELIAN !_ »

Trop tard. Les deux bandits l'attrapèrent. Gillian continua de crier. Yakino plaqua les mains sur sa bouche. Frongeon détourna les yeux. Les professeurs semblaient indignés.

« _NON ! TELIAN ! AIDE-MOI ! TELIAAAAAN ! POURQUOI TU NE RÉPONDS PAS ? NON ! NON ! NOOOOOOON !_ »

Telian ferma les yeux. Non ! Pas ça ! Elle ne voyait plus rien, mais elle entendait toujours les cris. Un bruit de tissu déchiré fut nettement perceptible. Telian risqua un coup d'œil. Gillian était collée au sol, un des hommes se tenait au-dessus d'elle, arrachant les premiers boutons de la chemise de la jeune fille.

« Ça suffit… arrêtez… ARRÊTEZ ! » hurla Telian.

Le cristal s'éteignit. L'image disparut. L'adolescente baissa la tête. Ainsi… c'était cela qui s'était passé.

« Je… j'ignorais tout ça ! » gémit Telian, les larmes aux yeux.

Elle comprit alors d'où venait la blessure au poignet de Gillian. Son amie avait essayé de se suicider après ça.

_Elle a subi toutes ces horreurs, et moi… j'ai tranquillement guéri au 7th Heaven, en sécurité, à l'abri et au chaud, alors que ma meilleure amie… _

« GILLIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN ! »

Elle tomba sur le sol et continua de pleurer.

_Voilà. Ce chapitre est plus dur que les autres, je le reconnais. L'histoire commence à s'assombrir. _

_Il m'a fallu du temps pour écrire les pensées de Lucrécia, j'espère que ça ne fait pas trop lourd. _

_Rassurez-vous, tout ne se terminera pas en une mauvaise fin, j'aime trop les happy ends ! _

_Et Telian va se battre pour redresser la situation. _


	11. Chapitre 10

(Disclaimer : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 appartiennent à Square Enix, mais les personnages sur Terre, Telian et Gillian, ainsi que Yakino et Frongeon maintenant, sont mes créations)

Chapitre 10 :

Choisis avec ton cœur

Telian ne savait plus quoi faire.

Yakino l'avait conduite jusqu'à l'une des chambres du dortoir de l'école. Assise sur le lit, la jeune fille repensait à tout ce qu'elle avait vu. Elle avait le cœur brisé. Pauvre Gillian ! Que pouvait-elle faire ? Rien. La planète lui avait volé son amie, jamais elle ne pourrait la récupérer.

Et dire que Gillian avait pensé à elle jusqu'au dernier instant, avant de devenir son ennemie ! Telian n'avait pas réalisé qu'elle était son unique lien avec leur vie sur Terre. Elles n'étaient alors que deux collégiennes, deux jeunes filles innocentes, avec leur maison, leur famille, leurs études et leurs petits soucis…

_Que puis-je faire ? Que DOIS-je faire ? Jamais elle ne me pardonnera. _

On frappa à la porte.

« Telian ? C'est moi, Yakino. Ouvre, s'il te plaît. »

Telian ne bougea pas de son lit. Des coups retentirent contre le bois de la porte.

« Ouvre, bon sang ! »

Dépitée, la jeune fille alla l'ouvrir et se jeta sur son lit où elle enfouit la tête sous son oreiller. Yakino s'assit près d'elle.

« Je n'aurais pas dû dire ce que j'ai dit dans la forêt. Si Gillian s'est fâchée, c'est à cause de moi. Tu n'as rien à voir avec son choix. »

Pour toute réponse, Telian se mit à sangloter. Yakino poursuivit :

« Telian… J'avais ton âge quand je suis arrivée sur Gaïa. »

La jeune fille cessa de pleurer.

« J'avais quinze ans, poursuivit Yakino. Je venais du Japon. Les gens d'ici m'ont prise pour une Wutaïenne parce que le Japon est très similaire à Wutaï. Les gens y ont le même physique que moi, et leur langue ressemble beaucoup à la mienne. J'étais avec Sam, mon petit-ami, il venait d'Europe et était tombé dans ce monde avec moi. Il m'a aidée à protéger une Cetra, Ifalna, la mère d'Aéris. Mais elle est morte, tuée par un soldat en fuyant le laboratoire de Hojo, un scientifique fou. Alors qu'elle mourrait, je lui ai fait le serment de tout faire pour protéger Aéris, jusqu'à ta venue. Sam s'est fait tuer par les Turks peu après ça. C'est la raison pour laquelle je me suis montrée hostile envers Gillian. Je… je pensais tout arrêter lorsque tu arriverais et serais prête, je voulais me retirer, oublier tout ça et retourner dans mon monde, mais… Je vais rester. Je vais t'aider à protéger Aéris, retrouver ton âme jumelle et sauver Gillian. Le moment venu, quand je repartirai pour la Terre, je vous emmènerai toutes les deux, tu as ma parole. Je veux me faire pardonner. Je suis avec toi, Telian Riddle. »

Sans se lever, la jeune fille tendit la main et prit celle de Yakino dans la sienne.

Frongeon jaillit de sous le lit et cria, tout joyeux :

« Alors allons-y ! »

XxXxXxX

Assis autour du feu de la Bougie de Cosmos Canyon, les membres d'Avalanche discutaient.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ? » demanda Tifa.

« Cloud, je m'inquiète, dit Aéris. On aurait dû attendre Telian et Gillian, ce n'est pas normal qu'elles ne nous aient même pas rappelé sur nos PHS ! »

Le jeune homme se prit la tête dans les mains.

« Je sais, mais… »

Soudain, une grande lumière se forma au-dessus de sa tête. Tout le monde poussa des cris de stupeur.

Telian, Yakino et Frongeon tombèrent en tas sur le pauvre Cloud, l'écrasant par terre.

« CLOUD ! » crièrent les membres d'Avalanche en chœur.

Telian redressa le pauvre blondinet en riant.

« Cloud, je suis désolée ! » dit-elle.

« Te… Telian ? » dit Cloud.

Folle de joie, Aéris sauta dans les bras de la jeune fille.

« Tu es revenue ! »

D'abord surprise, Telian ne fit rien, puis elle lui rendit son étreinte. Elle était heureuse de revoir la Cetra.

« EH ! Et ça, c'est quoi ? » dit une voix inconnue jusqu'alors.

Telian se tourna vers celle qui avait parlé. C'était une fille qui devait avoir un an de plus qu'elle, avec le physique wutaïen… une espèce de jeune ninja. Elle tenait Frongeon par le pied. Le pauvre gobelin se débattait.

« Lâche-moi, sale gamine ! Tu n'as jamais vu de gobelin ! »

« Un gobelin ? Qu'il est mignon ! dit Aéris, en pleine extase. Dis, Youfie, je peux le prendre dans mes bras ? »

Le gobelin mordit la ninja à la main et courut se cacher dans la besace de Telian.

« Il est maboul mais gentil, ne vous en faites pas », dit Telian.

« Telly ! » cria Tifa, toute contente.

Elles se serrèrent la main, Barret fit de même. Telian se pencha pour gratter sous le menton de Red XIII qui esquissa une mimique ressemblant à un sourire.

On lui présenta la troisième fille : Youfie Kisaragi, une voleuse de matérias d'après Cloud. Mais la ninja se défendit, affirmant qu'elle était une chasseuse de matérias, nuance.

Il y avait aussi un drôle de jouet : Cait Sith, un chat avec une couronne, une cape rouge, des chaussures marrons et des gants blancs. Il montait une grosse bête blanche avec des ailes noires qui était, d'après Cloud, un Moogle. Cait Sith était un jouet à prédire l'avenir. Pour le moment, il était désactivé. Il reposait sur le sol sans bouger.

Youfie prit vite Yakino en sympathie, mais elle semblait surtout intéressée par les matérias dans le manche du sabre de la jeune femme.

Tous reprirent place autour du feu.

« Et ton amie Gillian, alors ? Comment ça s'est passé ? » demanda Tifa.

Telian sursauta. Elle n'avait pas pensé leur parler de ça.

« Eh bien… Elle a… »

« Choisi de ne pas venir, voilà tout. Elle a d'autres problèmes à régler, actuellement. Des affaires de famille », dit Yakino.

Telian la remercia intérieurement. Cloud et Tifa n'insistèrent pas, mais Aéris et Red XIII regardaient Telian bizarrement, et Barret avait l'air suspicieux, comme s'il devinait la vérité.

« Et vous, alors ? Toujours à lutter contre la Shinra ? » dit Telian.

Cloud prit un air gêné.

« Notre cible est actuellement Sephiroth. »

Telian se raidit. Sephiroth… Le clone de Jenova dont avaient parlé les trois professeurs. Et le fils de son âme jumelle, Lucrécia, elle l'avait entendue dans sa tête !

« Je le croyais mort ! » dit Yakino, étonnée.

« Désolée, je suis un peu étrangère à tout ça ! intervint Telian. Vous pourriez me dire pourquoi vous en avez après lui ? »

Cloud soupira. Il n'aimait pas du tout parler de ça, c'était la troisième fois depuis le début de cette aventure qu'on le lui demandait ! Enfin…

« J'ai connu Sephiroth quand j'avais 16 ans, dit Cloud. Je rêvais de devenir un héros comme lui. J'étais avec lui il y a 5 ans à Nibelheim, on devait inspecter un réacteur près de la ville, des monstres causaient des dégâts là-bas. La mission se déroulait bien, mais il a… pété les plombs quand il a découvert des espèces de monstres dans des cuves de Mako, au réacteur. Il s'est enfermé dans le manoir de la ville après ça et s'est mis à lire des dossiers de recherches au sous-sol. Il est resté plusieurs jours enfermé à les lire, puis il a compris que sa mère, Jenova, était une Cetra et qu'il devait tuer les humains qui lui avaient (d'après lui) volé cette planète. Il affirmait avoir été créé de toutes pièces par le professeur Gast. Sa folie meurtrière l'a poussé à détruire la ville où moi et Tifa avions vécu depuis notre enfance, il a tué nos parents, puis il est allé au réacteur Mako. Il a libéré Jenova quand je suis arrivé pour le combattre. »

« Et puis ? » dit Telian.

« Rien. »

« Quoi ? Comment ça _rien _? » dirent Frongeon et Telian en chœur.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé après, tout est flou dans ma tête », dit Cloud.

Telian cligna des yeux. Que lui arrivait-il ? Elle… Elle sentit quelque chose lui faire mal aux yeux. Sa vue se brouilla. Elle crut voir quelqu'un d'autre à la place de Cloud. Un garçon aux cheveux noirs soigneusement décoiffés, aux yeux Mako comme lui.

« Telian ? Ça va ? » dit Red XIII, assis près d'elle.

La jeune fille se ressaisit. Son mal de tête disparut, sa vue redevint normal. Cloud était de nouveau là, au même endroit, la regardant avec l'air interrogatif.

« Je… Oui, ça va. Excusez-moi, je vais prendre l'air, tout ça m'a un peu… étonnée. »

Elle se dirigea vers l'escalier menant à l'observatoire, quand elle entendit un bruit de pas derrière elle.

« Telian, attends ! »

Aéris la rattrapa.

« Tu as vu quelque chose ? Un signe ? »

Telian prit l'air surpris.

« Comment tu sais ça ? »

Aéris haussa des épaules.

« Je suis une Cetra, ne l'oublie pas. Qu'as-tu vu, dis-moi, Tabhaisaver ? »

« Je… j'ai cru voir quelqu'un d'autre, à la place de Cloud. Comme si… comme s'il jouait un rôle. Comme s'il adoptait les souvenirs et l'attitude d'une autre personne que j'ai vue, à sa place, pendant quelques secondes. »

« Tu as donc vu la vérité. C'est le don du Tabhaisaver, il voit ce qui est caché, les choses que même les personnes ne voient pas dans leur propre cœur. Et cette personne, qui c'était ? »

Telian allait répondre, quand Cloud accourut.

« Aéris ! Le grand-père de Red XIII veut nous montrer sa machine, j'y vais avec Tifa. Tu veux venir aussi ? »

« J'arrive tout de suite ! Tu me le diras plus tard ? »

« Promis », dit Telian.

Une fois Aéris et les autres partis, elle regarda l'horizon. Cosmos Canyon… Cette ville était incroyable ! Il régnait une sensation de paix et d'ancienneté, ici… La même que sur l'île de l'école des Tabhaisavers. La seule différence était qu'ici, il y avait de la joie et de la vie. Sur l'île, tout semblait triste, mélancolique, abandonné…

La jeune fille se rendit sur le toit de l'observatoire, au sommet de la maison. Là, elle regarda le ciel. Le soleil finissait de se coucher, les premières étoiles apparaissaient.

_Ainsi, Sephiroth croit être un monstre et veut détruire la planète. Lucrécia… Je comprends tout, maintenant. Je dois aider Aéris à le combattre pour sauver la planète, et pourtant, mon âme jumelle est sa mère, et je désire l'aider à sauver son fils… Seigneur, que tout est devenu compliqué ! Déjà qu'il faut que je me fasse à l'idée d'avoir Gillian pour ennemie ! _

Plus le temps passait, plus Telian avait l'impression qu'on lui imposait un point de vue absurde sur le monde et la vie. Il était loin, ce temps sur Terre où on lui disait qu'il fallait choisir entre le Bien et le Mal. Elle avait l'impression de n'avoir le choix qu'entre une possibilité désagréable et une autre. Une phrase de sa grand-mère lui revint en mémoire :

_Tu dois choisir entre ce qui te semble bien et ce qui est facile. Mais veille surtout à faire ce qui apaisera ton cœur. _

Apaiser son cœur… Telian savait ce qu'elle voulait, de ce côté-là : se réconcilier avec Gillian, retrouver Lucrécia et lui rendre son fils qui serait heureux de découvrir qu'il était humain, sauver la planète de Jenova puis rentrer chez elle, réussir ses examen et entrer dans le même lycée que Gillian…

Elle pensa à Sephiroth. De quoi avait-il l'air ? Elle ne l'avait jamais vu, pas même dans ses rêves. À quoi pouvait-il ressembler pour s'imaginer être un monstre ? Et quelle impression cela faisait de s'imaginer monstrueux ?

Elle était de nouveau dans le mystère. Fatiguée, elle s'étira et ferma les yeux. Elle allait s'endormir, quand elle entendit un hurlement. C'était Red XIII ! La jeune fille eut un flash. Au sommet d'une falaise se tenait un immense lion semblable à Nanaki, en pierre. Il était bardé de grandes flèches de métal d'un noir sale. Il se tenait dans une attitude combative, la gueule grande ouverte, toutes griffes dehors. Il versait des larmes tandis qu'en bas de la falaise, Red XIII hurlait.

La jeune fille ne sut pourquoi, mais cela l'emplit d'émotion. Elle était une Tabhaisaver, elle était née pour lutter contre le mensonge et l'illusion. Et elle sentait qu'en cet instant, une vérité, inconnue d'elle mais bien réelle, venait d'être rétablie. Elle sentit son corps se réchauffer, comme une fleur buvant l'eau qui lui manquait tant.

_J'ignore ce qui se passe, mais… je suis heureuse. _

Et elle comprit en même temps ce qu'elle voulait faire. Elle ouvrit grand les bras vers le ciel. Oui, elle savait où partir, à présent ! Elle allait chercher Lucrécia et la présenter au reste du groupe. Elle n'arriverait sûrement pas à convaincre Cloud et Tifa de l'aider, mais Aéris comprendrait sans doute et l'aiderait à en parler à ce Sephiroth.

Pleine d'entrain, la jeune fille se redressa. Elle descendit l'escalier. Elle sentit quelque chose de mou sous ses pieds, tout à coup.

Elle se retourna et vit… Frongeon étalé par terre, le corps marqué par les semelles des bottes de Telian. Le gobelin se redressa, fou furieux.

« Tu ne peux pas regarder où tu mets les pieds, tête de noix ? »

« Et toi, Frongeon, tu n'as rien à faire couché là, enfin ! »

Le gobelin lui tourna le dos, l'air boudeur.

_Je ne peux pas lui avouer que je reprenais mon souffle avant de continuer à monter les escaliers pour la voir, tout ça parce que je me faisais du souci pour elle_, pensa-t-il.

« Telian ! Frongeon ! »

Yakino monta l'escalier vers eux, l'air joyeuse.

« Nanaki s'est réconcilié avec son père », dit la jeune femme.

« Nanaki ? »

« C'est le vrai nom de Red XIII, les habitants me l'ont appris. Apparemment, Nanaki croyait que son père était un lâche, il avait déserté lors de la guerre contre les guerriers Gi, mais en fait il avait pris un chemin spécial dans les grottes et il les avait empêchés d'atteindre le Canyon. Il n'a jamais pu revenir, son corps s'était pétrifié à cause du poison des flèches de l'ennemi. Nanaki ignorait tout ça, il croyait que son père avait fui, comme un lâche. Il vient de l'apprendre à l'instant. Vous l'avez entendu, non ? »

« Ah oui, ce cri ! » dit Frongeon.

Telian sourit. Elle comprenait enfin ce qu'elle avait ressenti. Une vérité avait bel et bien été rétablie. Elle ressentit du bonheur pour Nanaki.

« Les gars, je sais où nous partons », dit-elle.

Yakino et Frongeon haussèrent des sourcils. Telian semblait avoir repris du poil de la bête. Cette gamine n'avait pas fini de les étonner !

« Nous allons chercher mon âme jumelle », dit Telian.

« Tu sais où elle est ? » dit Yakino.

« Oui. Mais avant, je vais demander aux autres de me suivre, en particulier Aéris. J'aimerais lui poser quelques questions. »

Soudain, la jeune fille eut un frisson inexplicable. Aéris… Elle se mit à courir au bas des escaliers, vers la Bougie Cosmos.

« Eh ! Attends, où tu vas ? » dit le gobelin.

« Aéris est en danger, je le sens ! » cria Telian.

Arrivée près de la Bougie, elle s'arrêta, horrifiée. L'agresseur d'Aéris était…


	12. Chapitre 11

(Disclaimer : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 appartiennent à Square Enix, mais les personnages sur Terre, Telian et Gillian, ainsi que Yakino et Frongeon maintenant, sont mes créations)

Chapitre 11 :

Les loups du Canyon

« Gillian ! »

C'était bien elle. Tifa, Barret, Youfie, Nanaki et Aéris lui faisaient face près du feu. Ils avaient tous sorti leurs armes. La Cetra se tenait le bras où une coupure était visible. Elle saignait. Son agresseur tenait un sabre dans sa main. En entendant son nom, la jeune fille se retourna et adressa un sourire cruel à Telian.

« Je me demandais si tu avais abandonné Aéris comme tu l'as fait pour moi », dit-elle avec froideur.

Telian eut un frisson. Les yeux de Gillian semblaient si durs…

« Gillian… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

« Je suis en mission, Telian. J'ai pour ordre de t'arrêter. Et comme la Cetra est ici, je compte faire d'une pierre deux coups. »

Telian réalisa que l'arme de Gillian était rouge de sang. Elle avait osé blesser Aéris ! Cloud s'approcha, son énorme épée dressée devant lui.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu nous as tous trahis, mais si tu oses encore t'approcher d'Aéris, je n'hésiterai pas à te tuer ! »

La jeune Turk haussa des épaules.

« Je ne vous ai jamais aimés, de toute façon. Vous avez tous l'air si bizarres… Dans ce cas, je vais… Ah ! »

Elle avait levé la lame de son sabre pour attaquer, mais une flèche venait de heurter son arme. Gillian se tourna vers l'escalier. Telian tenait son arc d'une main, l'autre tirait une flèche en arrière contre la corde.

« Je ne te laisserai pas leur faire de mal, dit Telian sur un ton qu'elle espérait convaincant. Si ta mission est de me capturer en premier lieu, alors viens me chercher ! »

Gillian eut un sourire amusé.

« Tu as l'air bien décidé, Telly ! D'accord. »

Telian fit signe aux autres de s'éloigner.

« Profitez-en, fichez le camp ! »

Cloud hésita, puis fit « oui » de la tête. Il s'éloigna vers la sortie de la ville avec son groupe, où attendait un buggy. Une fois le véhicule en marche et suffisamment loin, Telian abaissa son arc. Gillian fronça des sourcils.

« Eh bien ? Tu ne veux plus te battre ? »

Telian baissa les yeux.

« Gi… Gillian, je ne sais pas comment le dire, je… Pour ce qui s'est passé… J'ignorais que tu avais subi tout ça, et je ne sais pas comment me faire pardonner, je… »

Pour toute réponse, Gillian lui jeta du sable à la figure.

« Rien de ce que tu diras ou feras ne pourra réparer ça ! Tu t'es fichue de moi, tu n'as jamais voulu me retrouver au nom de notre amitié ! Tu ne m'as pas cherchée parce que tu te faisais du souci pour moi, tu te souciais juste d'Aéris et des autres… Tu avais juste besoin de moi pour avoir un bras armé de plus sous la main ! Et pendant ce temps, moi, j'ai vécu un enfer ! »

Telian ne sut que répondre. Mon dieu, comment lui expliquer ? En haut des escaliers, Yakino et Frongeon regardaient la scène sans rien dire. Ils priaient pour que leur amie trouve les mots justes.

« Gilly… C'est vrai, je veux protéger Aéris, je l'aime bien, c'est une chouette fille… Je me bats en partie pour elle, mais… MAIS, même si elle n'existait pas, j'aurais tout fait pour te retrouver et t'aider ! Parce que tu es ma meilleure amie ! »

Pendant un instant, le masque de colère de Gillian disparut. Ses yeux perdirent toute froideur. Puis elle se ressaisit.

« Non, ça suffit maintenant ! Il est trop tard. »

Elle abaissa la manche de sa veste, révélant sa cicatrice.

« Tant que j'aurai cette marque, je ne te pardonnerai pas ! Maintenant, en garde, membre d'Avalanche ! »

Elle fondit sur elle, prête à lui donner un coup de sabre. Telian plongea au sol et fit une roulade. Gillian atterrit derrière elle et se retourna pour lui donner un coup de pied. Telian le para du revers de son bras.

Les deux filles bondirent en arrière, chacune de leur côté.

« Tu ne te débrouilles pas mal », dit Gillian.

« Toi non plus », dit Telian.

« Et moi qui m'attendais à de la magie, ou quelque chose de plus… éblouissant. Tu as pourtant l'air d'une simple humaine. Alors c'est ça, la Tabhaisaver censée protéger la dernière des Cetras ? Décidément, cette planète réserve bien des surprises décevantes ! »

Telian ne put s'empêcher de grimacer. Elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'un jour, Gillian pourrait se montrer cynique.

« Je m'attendais aussi à plus de la part d'une Turk, dit Telian. Mais peut-être que je me fais des idées. Après tout, tu es toujours humaine, toi, Gillian ? Je parie que tu ne peux pas te servir des matérias ! »

Gillian fit une moue méprisante.

« Fais attention à ce que tu dis ! Je suis plus forte que lors de notre première rencontre. Le scientifique Hojo m'a beaucoup aidée à accroître ma force. N'espère pas gagner contre moi, Telian Riddle ! »

Telian vit une des pierres incrustée dans son sabre s'illuminer. Une matéria verte, une matéria de magie élémentaire !

« FEU 3 ! » cria Gillian en tendant la main.

Une véritable colonne de feu encercla Telian et s'éleva vers les cieux. Frongeon poussa un cri et sauta dans le vide pour aller cogner Gillian, mais Yakino le retint. Le combat n'était pas fini !

Des rayons de lumière bleue jaillirent du feu, fissurant la colonne de flammes. Telian réapparut, enrobée de cette même lumière. Gillian ouvrit la bouche, stupéfaite. Comment avait-elle fait pour parer son attaque ?

« Ne te fatigue pas, les matérias ne fonctionnent pas sur moi, Yakino me l'a dit. Que ce soit pour attaquer un ennemi ou me faire attaquer, je ne ressens rien ! Je n'ai pas de lien avec la Rivière de la Vie, mon corps est incompatible avec cette énergie », dit Telian.

Furieuse, la Turk serra plus fort son sabre dans ses mains.

« Pourquoi… POURQUOI ES-TU ENCORE LA PLUS FORTE ? POURQUOI AS-TU TOUJOURS L'AVANTAGE ? JE SUIS UNE TURK, JE SUIS PLUS FORTE QUE TOI ! » hurla Gillian en fonçant sur elle, les larmes aux yeux.

Le premier réflexe de Telian fut de lui envoyer une attaque plus forte pour la repousser, mais en voyant les larmes de rage dans les yeux de Gillian, elle comprit qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire ça. Son ex-meilleure amie souffrait, elle ne pouvait la frapper. Que faire, alors ? Elle vit l'arme se diriger vers sa tête. Gillian allait la tuer… quand soudain, elle s'arrêta et tomba sur le sol. Telian n'y comprit rien. Que s'était-il passé ?

Elle leva les yeux et vit une forme sombre au-dessus d'elle. Quelqu'un caché sous une cape noire. Elle ne voyait que deux yeux d'or à travers la capuche, comme des yeux de loup.

« Quelle furie ! Un tel gâchis, je ne le permettrai pas ! »

Telian n'eut pas le temps de réagir. L'inconnu tendit la main et dit un mot bizarre. La jeune fille perdit connaissance.

XxXxXxX

Cloud conduisait le buggy, mais ses pensées étaient fixées sur Telian. Est-ce qu'elle allait bien ? Avait-elle réussi à combattre Gillian ? Il s'était toujours douté que les choses se finiraient ainsi. Les Turks étaient fidèles à la Shinra et n'avaient aucune morale. Pourtant…

Lorsqu'il avait vu Gillian la première fois, il avait eu l'impression de faire face à une simple jeune fille. Triste et fatiguée, mais gentille et prête à se battre pour son amie Telian. Les deux filles avaient paru si unies, au début ! Qu'avait-il pu se passer ? La Shinra, évidemment. Ils avaient pourri l'âme d'une personne. Cela lui rappelait un peu Sephiroth. Gillian avait touché le fond, tout comme lui. Il ne pouvait plus qu'espérer que Telian s'en sorte et réussisse à raisonner la jeune fille.

À côté de lui, Tifa arborait le même air soucieux. Nanaki somnolait sur la banquette arrière et Aéris le caressait distraitement. Elle pensait aux deux adolescentes, surtout à Telian.

Barret, lui, n'avait aucun mal à deviner ce qui s'était passé. Il pensait la même chose que Cloud. La Shinra avait blessé Gillian, et Telian n'avait rien pu faire pour son amie.

Avant d'arriver à Cosmos Canyon, Cloud et ses amis avaient été dans la prison du désert, près du Gold Saucer. Barret avait retrouvé Dayne, son meilleur ami. Il était vivant, mais la perte de sa femme et de sa fille, Marlène, l'incendie de leur village Corel, tout ça à cause de cette maudite Shinra…

Tout cela l'avait rendu fou. Barret n'avait pas pu le sauver. Ils avaient été obligés de se battre. Barret avait gagné, mais il avait dû tuer son meilleur ami. Dayne avait perdu l'esprit. Barret avait pensé le raisonner en lui disant que Marlène était vivante, il l'avait prise sous son aile et élevée comme sa fille. Dayne avait paru hésiter, puis il avait affirmé qu'il la tuerait pour qu'elle rejoigne sa mère. Au final, Barret avait dû le tuer pour protéger sa fille adoptive. Il caressa le médaillon dans sa poche, un cadeau de Dayne pour Marlène. Le pendentif de sa vraie mère, Éléonore…

Barret pria de toutes ses forces pour que Telian réussisse à sauver Gillian, et qu'elles reviennent toutes les deux saines et sauves pour les aider dans leur quête.

« Terminus ! dit Cloud. Nous arrivons à Nibelheim. »

XxXxXxX

Le sol était dur et froid sous sa joue. Telian ouvrit les yeux. On l'avait allongée sur une surface carrelée de couleur verte. Elles se trouvaient dans une grande pièce vide. Elle était ligotée. Yakino et Gillian étaient allongées près d'elle, inconscientes.

« Yakino ! Gilly ! »

Les filles ouvrirent les yeux et se redressèrent.

« Où on est ? » dit Gillian.

« Aucune idée. Mais sûrement pas chez des amis à toi, puisqu'ils t'ont ligotée aussi, Turk », dit Yakino.

Gillian lui lança un regard noir.

« Ils nous ont pris nos armes et nos matérias, en plus ! » pesta la jeune fille.

« Et Frongeon a disparu. Mais au moins, nous sommes vivantes », dit Telian.

La porte s'ouvrit. Des hommes sales vêtus de noir entrèrent.

« Enfin réveillées, mesdames ! » dit l'un d'eux.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » dit Gillian.

« Qui nous sommes ? Les bandits de Cosmos Canyon, on nous appelle les Loups du Désert. Nous avons entendu le cri d'un des gardiens de la ville et nous sommes approchés par curiosité. Quand on vous a vues, on en a profité ! »

Un des hommes sortit le sac de Gillian de sa veste.

« On s'est servi dans vos affaires, pour l'argent et les matérias. »

« Bon, si vous vous comportez gentiment, on ne vous fera pas de mal. »

Telian ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Elle vit l'un des bandits s'approcher d'elle, quand un autre entra dans la pièce.

« Eh, les gars ! Don Cornéo m'envoie. Il dit qu'il veut voir une des filles, inconsciente ou non. Il veut s'amuser avant d'arriver à Wutaï, il ne tient plus en place. »

Telian envoya un coup de pied au type près d'elle, celui-ci étant occupé à écouter son copain. Le ravisseur recula, plus surpris que blessé par le coup, puis attrapa la jeune fille par le col de sa chemise.

« Donnons-lui celle-la, elle a l'air bien résistante ! »

« Non, laissez-la ! » dit Yakino.

« Prenez-moi à sa place ! » dit Gillian.

Telian ouvrit des yeux ronds de stupeur. Gillian était prête à faire ça ! Les deux filles s'échangèrent un regard étrange, à la fois triste, émus et surpris.

« Non, j'en ai choisi une, c'est fait ! Allez ! »

Il traîna Telian hors de la pièce.

« TELLY ! » cria Gillian.

« Vous deux, tenez-vous tranquilles ! » dit un bandit.

Il tendit la main. Ses ongles s'allongèrent, devenant des griffes de loup.

« Incroyable, hein ? On a servi de spécimen à un savant fou, Hojo, autrefois ! Il a mélangé notre sang avec des animaux et des cellules de Jenova. Aujourd'hui, pour vivre, on pille et on tue en se servant de nos pouvoirs, la forme qu'on préfère est celle du loup. »

« Arrêtez ! dit Yakino. C'est bon, on se calme. Dites-nous ce qu'on doit faire ? »

« Ah ! Une qui devient raisonnable ! Primo, détachez-la. »

Une fois libre, Yakino s'approcha de Gillian et lui dit à l'oreille : « Tâchons de rester calmes. Une fois qu'on les aura tous adoucis, on se débrouillera pour récupérer Telian. »

Gillian fit la grimace. Se soumettre à ces sales types, abaisser sa garde pour attendre le moment propice ! Quelle blague !

XxXxXxXxX

Tandis qu'elle suivait les bandits, Telian réfléchit. On lui avait délié les jambes, mais ses mains étaient toujours attachées dans son dos.

Elle mémorisa le chemin : la salle dont elle était sortie était celle d'une maison en ruines, au pied d'une falaise du désert.

Ils traversèrent un couloir jusqu'à arriver devant une porte tout au bout. Les bandits ne prirent même pas la peine de frapper, ils ouvrirent.

« Ah ! Vous m'en amenez une, enfin ? Salut, poulette ! »

Telian sentit ses jambes trembler. Lorsqu'elle vit le fameux Don Cornéo, elle sentit ses cheveux se dresser littéralement sur sa tête. Son visage avait dû changer de couleur, il était sûrement vert, elle avait envie de vomir !

Don Cornéo était un homme atrocement gros, au visage rouge à force de boire de l'alcool, avec une touffe de cheveux blond platine sur la tête. On aurait dit un cochon avec une perruque jaune sur la tête.

Lorsqu'il vit Telian, il la détailla des pieds à la tête, puis tendit la main, tout content.

« Elle est parfaite ! » dit-il, tout content.

« Noooon, je ne veux pas être parfaiiiiiite ! » gémit Telian. Elle allait friser la crise cardiaque, elle en était sûre !

Les bandits quittèrent la pièce, la laissant seule avec lui !


	13. Chapitre 12

(Disclaimer : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 appartiennent à Square Enix, mais les personnages sur Terre, Telian et Gillian, ainsi que Yakino, Frongeon et Senki maintenant, sont mes créations)

Chapitre 12 :

Les chemins se séparent et se croisent

Dans l'autre salle, les bandits avaient installé une table, des chaises et ordonné aux filles de leur servir à manger. Un bandit les accompagna jusqu'à la réserve où elles prirent quelques plats qu'elles ramenèrent. Elles se mirent à leur servir à boire.

Tandis que Gillian servait de l'alcool à un des gardes, elle pensa à Telian. Elle avait beau lui en vouloir pour tout ce qui s'était passé, elle ne voulait pas se venger ainsi, en laissant son amie subir les mêmes horreurs qu'elle.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers le fond de la salle. Les sacs, les matérias et les armes que les bandits leur avaient pris y étaient entassés. Comment les récupérer sans attirer l'attention ?

Elle aperçut Frongeon caché derrière un des sacs. Il rampa vers un tonneau et l'escalada. Une fois au sommet, il fit gonfler ses gants. Gillian sourit. Il allait sans doute lancer la bagarre ! Quand soudain, le gobelin perdit l'équilibre et tomba dans le liquide brunâtre que renfermait le tonneau. Il en ressortit couvert de mousse. Il en cracha peu puis s'arrêta. Passant la langue sur ses lèvres, il sourit.

« Bière ! Whahahahahaha ! »

Tout content, il replongea dedans. Gillian soupira. Pourquoi Telian s'était-elle encombrée d'un tel imbécile ? Dans ce cas, c'était à elle d'agir. Elle fit signe à Yakino. La jeune femme lui fit un clin d'œil. Gillian s'approcha d'un bandit au bout de la table, leva sa cruche pour le servir… et l'écrasa sur sa tête.

XxXxXxX

Telian recula au fond de la pièce, mais le Don bondit de son lit et s'approcha. La jeune fille tenta de lui envoyer un coup de pied. Il le reçut en plein ventre et recula, mais ne parut pas fâché.

« Hé ! Hé ! J'aime les femmes qui me résistent ! Ton coup était un peu mou, tu sembles être une vraie fille, pas comme cet idiot de Cloud qui s'était déguisé ! »

Telian fut surprise d'entendre ça. Cloud, déguisé en fille ? Mais pourquoi ? Elle se souvint qu'à l'auberge de Kalm, les filles avaient ri en parlant d'un type embêtant. Alors… c'était le Don ? Telian aurait ri, si l'instant n'était pas aussi dramatique. Elle était une vraie fille, elle, et elle ne pouvait rien faire face au Don ! Les autres étaient toujours prisonnières des bandits dans l'autre salle. Que faire ?

Le Don tendit une main vers elle, quand soudain, il se raidit.

« Que… ? »

Il tomba au sol. Telian vit quelqu'un au-dessus de lui. Elle reconnut ces yeux d'or tout de suite. C'était lui qui avait endormi Gillian et elle-même. Il avait ôté sa cape. Elle pouvait le voir à présent : il devait avoir son âge, avec des cheveux roux et un petit air arrogant. Il lui rappelait le Turk Reno, en plus jeune. Il portait un kimono sombre, des perles et des plumes ornaient ses cheveux roux, le même genre de coiffure que celle qui ornait la crinière de Nanaki.

« Alors, Don, tu t'imaginais que je te laisserais t'amuser avec les filles que je t'ai livrées sans même me payer ? » dit-il.

Telian sentit soudain que ses liens étaient moins serrés. À force de gigoter, elle avait réussi à les détendre ! Le garçon enjamba le corps massif du Don et s'approcha de Telian. Il la prit par le menton.

« Si tu ne fais pas d'histoires, je serai doux », dit-il en approchant ses lèvres des siennes.

Soudain, il bondit en arrière et mit la main à sa joue. Telian avait réussi à se libérer et lui avait flanqué une gifle avant qu'il l'embrasse.

« Aie ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » gémit le garçon.

« C'est ma limite, abruti ! Ne me sous-estime pas parce que je suis une fille ! Approche et bats-toi si tu oses ! Tu ne me fais pas peur. »

Elle se souvint d'une émission de boxe qu'elle avait vu un jour d'hiver, à la télé dans son monde. Elle se mit en position, les genoux fléchis, la tête entre ses poings.

« Viser le ventre et frapper, c'est la clé ! récita la jeune fille. UPPERCUT ! »

Elle tendit mal le poing vers le haut et tomba à la renverse. Le garçon recula, l'air inquiet.

_C'est quoi, son problème, à cette fille ? _pensa-t-il. _Bah, c'est ridicule, tant pis ! _

Il se leva et prit le chemin de la porte de sortie. Si cette fille ne voulait pas de lui, il irait en chercher une autre plus docile et moins dérangée dans l'autre salle. Mais la porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même, il la reçut en pleine tronche.

« Yakino ! Gilly ! » dit Telian.

Gillian attrapa le jeune homme par le col de sa veste et se mit à le secouer. Yakino tenait Frongeon par l'oreille. Le gobelin chantait une chanson de beuverie et avait le hoquet.

« Telian ! Tu vas bien ? » dit Yakino.

« Oui, merci ! Et vous ? » dit la jeune fille en se redressant.

« On leur réglé leur compte. Et lui, qui c'est ? »

Telian allait répondre, quand le corps du garçon se mit à changer. Il s'allongea, se fit plus petit et se recouvrit d'une fourrure rouge. Il prit la forme d'un fennec, mordit Gillian à la main et s'enfuit.

« Mince ! Lui aussi, c'est un spécimen d'Hojo ? » dit Gillian.

« Hojo ? Le chef du département scientifique de la Shinra ? Tu le connais ? » dit Yakino.

« Heu… Oui, c'est lui qui m'a donné ces injections de Mako, et plus de force. »

Yakino prit le bras de Gillian et lui retroussa la manche. Elle avait des bleus sur toute la surface.

« Tu es en surdose… Et rien qu'au toucher, je sens que tout ton corps souffre. Quelle dose t'a-t-il injectée ? »

Gillian la repoussa et se dirigea vers la sortie.

« Gilly ! » dit Telian.

La jeune fille s'arrêta, mais ne se retourna pas.

« Telian… Je m'en vais, j'ai reçu un coup de fil avant d'arriver dans cette pièce. Je voulais seulement m'assurer que tu étais toujours en vie, pour te capturer le moment venu. Quand je serai suffisamment forte, crois-moi, je t'aurai ! »

Elle sortit de la salle, laissant Telian et Yakino seules avec le Don inconscient.

XxXxXxX

« BOUCLEZ-LA ! Moi aussi je m'inquiète pour elle, mais qu'est-ce qu'on peut y faire ? » explosa Cloud.

Aéris, Tifa et Youfie baissèrent la tête, l'air boudeuses. Cela faisait maintenant trois jours que Telian ne leur avait pas donné de nouvelles, et elles se faisaient du souci. Barret était d'une humeur massacrante, Cloud lui-même se faisait du souci pour cette jeune fille qu'il appréciait malgré lui. Nanaki ne disait plus rien, il était triste. Et Cait Sith ne savait pas quoi faire. Il était le seul à ne pas avoir rencontré la jeune fille, puisqu'il était débranché à ce moment précis.

Deux nouveaux membres avaient intégré le groupe au cours de leur voyage : Vincent Valentine, un ancien Turk qu'ils avaient récupéré dans un cercueil à Nibelheim, et Cid Highwind, un pilote de la Shinra.

Le groupe venait de partir de Wutaï. Ils avaient été à Nibelheim trouver Vincent, puis à Rocket City pour rencontrer Cid, et enfin ils avaient atterri à Wutaï où Youfie leur en avait fait voir de toutes les couleurs en essayant de leur voler des matérias.

À présent, ils se tenaient sur la berge, près de l'épave d'un avion, le Tiny Bronco. Cid avait étalé une carte sur le sol et cherchait une destination. Les filles s'étaient plaintes au sujet de Telian, disant qu'elles voulaient encore l'attendre avant de partir quelque part, et Cloud leur avait dit de la boucler. Barret n'avait pas osé protester, mais son regard en disait long. Il se faisait de plus en plus de souci pour Telian. Gillian l'avait-elle tuée ?

Nanaki pensait que non, il sentait que Gillian n'irait pas jusque là. Telian avait l'air trop gentille, elle n'avait inspiré que douceur et générosité à chacune de leur rencontre.

« Les &#! de soldats qu'on a rencontrés en arrivant sur Wutaï nous avaient parlé d'un vieux marchand d'armes… Je ne vois qu'un seul endroit ou il pourrait se trouver, juste là ! » dit Cid.

« Près de Gongaga ? » dit Aéris.

« Bon, alors vite, nous avons déjà perdu assez de temps à Wutaï », dit Barret.

« Oh, ça va, hein ! » dit Youfie.

XxXxXxX

Finalement, tout se termina de manière fort tranquille. Telian, Yakino et Frongeon quittèrent le repaire du Don et se dirigèrent vers la ville pour se ravitailler, avant de repartir. Gillian avait disparu, mais elles ne la cherchèrent pas. Telian se faisait toujours du souci pour son amie, mais que pouvait-elle faire, pour le moment ? Rien, à part continuer d'avancer.

Caché derrière un rocher, un fennec les observait. Ces filles… Que faisaient-elles en plein désert avec un gobelin ? Ce n'était pas normal du tout. Il sentait un étrange pouvoir en elles, surtout la plus jeune, la brune. Telian, avait dit la wutaïenne. C'était son nom. Elle était jolie, même s'il détestait penser ça.

Qu'allait-il faire ? Pourquoi les suivait-il, d'ailleurs ? Il n'osait pas se l'admettre, mais il avait envie de s'approcher, de reprendre son apparence humaine et de les aborder. Mais il avait une trop longue expérience des humains pour se permettre d'agir aussi sottement. Et puis, il en voulait à Telian pour le coup qu'il avait reçu à la joue. Alors il continua de les suivre, caché dans l'ombre, attendant le bon moment pour réagir.

Les filles revinrent en ville, achetèrent des matérias et des armes, puis quittèrent la ville. Une fois suffisamment loin des regards indiscrets, elles entrèrent dans le chapeau. Toujours caché dans l'ombre, le fennec cligna des yeux, stupéfait. Comment avaient-elles fait ça ?

Il courut près du chapeau, le renifla, puis passa la tête dedans. Il se sentit tomber dans le vide.

XxXxXxX

Frongeon se releva et se massa le dos. Il en avait marre ! C'était la troisième fois qu'il utilisait le chapeau de Yakino pour se télétransporter avec les filles, et c'était la troisième fois qu'il essuyait un atterrissage loupé !

Cette fois, il en avait assez ! Il allait rentrer chez lui, sur son île, et reprendre la chasse aux noix !

Il regarda autour de lui. Apparemment, il était dans le hall d'entrée d'un grand manoir. Brrr, que c'était lugubre ! Il faisait sombre. Parfois, de timides rayons du soleil perçaient à travers les vitraux des fenêtres. Les murs de pierre dégoulinaient d'eau grisâtre par endroits.

_Vivement que je quitte cette baraque, ça craint un max ! _

Mais il s'arrêta, réalisant brusquement qu'il n'était pas seul. Les filles étaient évanouies sur le plancher, mais un autre humain venait de jaillir du chapeau, devant lui. Cette personne atterrit avec souplesse sur le sol et regarda autour d'elle. Ses yeux d'or se fixèrent sur le gobelin.

« On me regarde », gémit le petit homme.

« Bonne journée », dit le garçon roux sur le même ton.

Lentement, Frongeon se retourna et se mit à marcher d'un pas saccadé.

« Je-suis-un-robot », dit-il.

« Oh, regardez, 100 gils ! » dit le jeune homme en pointant l'horizon du doigt.

« HEIN ? OÙ ? OÙ ? »

Frongeon s'étrangla d'horreur. Il venait de se trahir lui-même !

« Tu n'es pas un enfant ni un être humain », dit le garçon sur un ton menaçant.

« N… Non, c'est faux ! »

Il sortit des noix de ses poches et se mit à jongler.

« Vous voyez ? Frongeon est un gentil petit garçon… »

« Bâtard ! Tu es un monstre ? »

Frongeon se métamorphosa. Ses vêtements se transformèrent en un pyjama jaune de bébé avec un poussin, et son bonnet fut couronné d'un pompon.

« Je suis le petit dernier de la famille, le gentil bébé Frongeon ! C'est la vérité, et sur ce… BYE BYE ! » cria-t-il en s'enfuyant, ses vêtements reprenant leur forme initiale.

Il courut vers la porte de sortie, mais le jeune homme l'attrapa par la tête. Il le regarda, fronça des sourcils et se mit à le renifler. Puis il le lâcha.

« Hum… Non, c'est bien l'odeur d'un gobelin. Donc, en résumé, tu es bizarre, mais tu n'es pas un monstre malfaisant. »

« EVIDEMMENT QUE NON ! Ne me confonds pas avec les vrais monstres, sale mioche ! »

« QUI T'A TRAITÉ DE MIOCHE ? »

Ils allaient sûrement se lancer dans une bagarre, quand Telian ouvrit les yeux et se leva. Elle les regarda et parut surprise.

« Encore toi ! » s'écria-t-elle.

Le garçon serra les poings.

« Ouais, et alors ? »

Telian eut un déclic.

« Tu as vu Gillian en sortant de la planque du Don, non ? Dis-moi, où est-elle ? »

« Gillian ? »

« L'autre fille de mon âge, celle aux cheveux noirs qui te secouait. Tu l'as vue, dis ? »

Le garçon haussa des épaules.

« Je m'en fiche, je m'en vais, adieu ! »

Il sortit du manoir. Telian le suivit.

« Attends ! Pourquoi nous as-tu suivies ? Tu es entré dans le chapeau, n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? »

Le garçon marcha d'un pas rapide vers la ville. Telian le poursuivit.

« Tu vas répondre, oui ? D'abord tu essaies de me violer, puis tu t'enfuies sous ta forme d'animal, et ensuite tu reviens et tu fais comme si de rien n'était ? Et tu prétends être un homme ? »

Le garçon s'arrêta.

« Tu n'arrêtes jamais de parler, toi ? Tu es toute seule, fauchée, perdue, et tu t'imagines que je vais t'aider ? Si tu veux de l'aide, donne-moi quelque chose, d'abord. »

Il tendit la main. Telian regarda cette main tendue, puis protesta :

« Tu ne parles que d'argent, toi ! Il n'y a rien d'autre qui soit important, pour toi ? »

« Oh ! Pas grand chose ! »

Telian eut un déclic.

« Ne me dis pas que tu as kidnappé Gillian encore une fois et que tu l'as vendue aux bandits ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Je ne peux pas y croire ! Comment oses-tu capturer une fille et la vendre, comme un meuble ? »

« Ferme-la, toi ! »

« NON, TOI FERME-LA ! SALE TRAFIQUANT D'ESCLAVES ! BANDIT ! DÉMON ! »

« QUI T'AS TRAITÉ DE DÉMON ? »

Telian se mit à agiter les bras devant elle pour le repousser.

« N'APPROCHE PAS, SALE TRAFIQUANT D'ESCLAVES ! »

« QUOI ? »

« Eh ! Méfiez-vous de ce type, c'est un trafiquant d'esclaves ! »

Le garçon s'aperçut qu'une petite foule de villageois les entourait, lui et la jeune fille. Ils lançaient des regards indignés vers lui, et d'autres regardaient Telian avec compassion.

« Espèce d'ordure ! » dit un homme.

« Franchement ! Où va le monde, je vous le demande ! » dit une vieille.

« ÉCOUTEZ-MOI, ÉCOUTEZ TOUS ! » cria Telian.

Le garçon lui plaqua les mains sur la bouche.

« Mais de quoi tu parles, toi ? T'es vraiment insortable ! »

Il la prit dans ses bras et fendit la foule, courant vers le manoir.

« Alors ? Tu vas m'aider à retrouver Gillian ? » dit Telian avec un sourire narquois.

« Tu vas arrêter ton cinéma, oui ?! »

« Oh, je pourrais réexpliquer tes activités à la population, en échange… »

« Mais de quoi tu parles ? Je suis un voleur mais pas un trafiquant d'esclaves ! »

« Je sais ça. »

« QUOI ? »

Il s'arrêta net devant la porte, puis… laissa tomber Telian par terre.

« Aie ! Mais t'es fou, ça fait mal ! »

« Vengeance ! » dit le garçon en lui tournant le dos.

« Tu es cruel ! Je t'en prie, s'il te plaît… Elle souffre à cause de moi, la Shinra me l'a volée ! »

En entendant cette dernière phrase, le garçon se retourna, l'air moins fâché.

« La Shinra, tu dis ? Tu veux dire que tu es leur ennemie ? »

« Bien sûr ! Ils m'ont causé plein de soucis. »

« Raconte-moi. Je verrai après si je veux t'aider. »

Telian se gratta la tête. Que lui dire, exactement ? Et par où commencer ?

_Voilà, je m'arrête là pour l'instant, la suite est en chantier. Dans la suite, je peux vous garantir qu'on verra Sephiroth, et qu'il va y avoir pas mal d'autres surprises. _

_N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer des reviews en attendant, d'acc' ? _

_À bientôt, aux prochains chapitres ! _


	14. Chapitre 13

(Disclaimer : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 appartiennent à Square Enix, mais les personnages sur Terre, Telian et Gillian, ainsi que Yakino, Frongeon et Senki maintenant, sont mes créations)

_Note spéciale pour Citron-nelle : j'ai bien reçu ta review. Ouais, t'as raison. Merci de m'avoir rappelé que c'est le plaisir d'écrire qui compte. Quand j'ai lu cette phrase-là, ça m'a remonté le moral d'un coup ! Je déprimais un petit peu, ces derniers temps, j'étais en panne d'inspi en plus : Merci pour ça. _

_Pour le nom de famille Riddle, non, ça n'a pas de rapport avec le HP, j'ai juste eu envie de donner ce nom de famille au personnage pour donner une idée de mystère, vu que "riddle" veut dire "énigme" en anglais. Voilà, à bientôt, et bonne lecture, j'espère !  
_

**Chapitre 13 :**

**Douleurs du passé**

Telian et le jeune homme roux rentrèrent dans le manoir. Assis face à face sur deux chaises dans le salon, ils se dirent beaucoup de choses, Telian la première.

Elle lui raconta ce qui lui était arrivé depuis l'attaque du train à la gare. Elle évita de lui parler du fait qu'elle venait d'une autre planète, il ne l'aurait jamais crue. Elle dit juste qu'elle était une étudiante de la ville haute de Midgar, comme Gillian, puis elle poursuivit avec un récit fidèle à la réalité.

Le jeune homme l'écouta sans l'interrompre, de plus en plus intéressé à mesure qu'elle parlait. Il ne l'interrompit qu'une ou deux fois pour lui poser des questions pertinentes, puis elle poursuivit. À la fin, il buvait ses paroles.

Lorsqu'elle eut fini, il la fixa. Ses yeux d'or semblaient la transpercer. Elle avait l'impression qu'il la sondait au rayon X.

Puis, d'un ton dépourvu de colère ou d'arrogance, il dit :

« Je t'aiderai, dans ce cas. »

Telian cligna des yeux, étonnée. Avait-elle bien entendu ?

« Pourquoi ? Tu me crois ? » dit-elle.

« Oui, dit-il. Mais je ne le fais pas par amitié ni générosité. Je veux seulement me venger de la Shinra. Et si cela signifie les empêcher de s'en prendre à cette Cetra, je t'aiderai à la protéger. Et puis… tu es la première personne que je rencontre avec l'idée de sauver Sephiroth. »

« Comment ça ? Qui es-tu ? »

Le garçon se leva de sa chaise et marcha vers la fenêtre du manoir. Le soleil se couchait, la nuit tombait sur Nibelheim.

« Je suis né à Cosmos Canyon d'une famille humaine. J'avais un demi-frère aîné, plus grand que moi. Ma mère était venue dans cette ville parce qu'elle espérait échapper à la folie de mon beau-père, et me sauver. Je n'étais qu'un enfant quand les gardes Shinra ont fait irruption dans la ville. Les guerriers Gi nous attaquaient, les protecteurs du Canyon, autrement dit les ancêtres de Nanaki, étaient trop occupés à se battre pour faire attention aux soldats. Ils en ont profité pour enlever plusieurs enfants et leurs parents. J'étais dans le lot. J'avais seulement trois ans quand j'ai vu ma mère tomber sur le sol, tuée par la mitraillette d'un soldat. J'ai été emmené dans un labo et là… je… »

Les mains du jeune homme se crispèrent.

« Hojo a fait toutes sortes d'expériences sur moi et les autres. Quelques enfants plus âgés que moi ont subi des mutations avec des loups. Moi… je suis devenu le résultat final d'une expérience de croisement avec plusieurs animaux comme le renard, le fennec et le lion. La seule chose que je possède de mon passé humain est mon nom : Senki. Avec les autres survivants, nous avons réussi à nous échapper du laboratoire, nous avons formé un clan et trouvé refuge dans les montagnes. Les gens ne voulaient plus de nous en ville. Nos parents étaient morts, tués par les soldats. Mais cette vie de brigand ne me plaisait pas. Alors quand le Don est arrivé, je me suis dit que je pouvais tenter ma chance et me tirer. Je voulais partir, qu'importe l'endroit. Je voulais quitter ce pays qui me rendait malade, cette ville qui n'était plus la mienne. »

Telian se leva de sa chaise et s'approcha. Elle posa la main sur son épaule. Il tremblait. En sentant la main de la jeune fille, il eut un sursaut et se retourna. Il lui attrapa le poignet et tendit le poing, prêt à frapper. Mais le visage triste de l'adolescente l'arrêta.

« Tu te considères comme un monstre ? Vraiment ? » dit-elle.

Il serra plus fort. Elle se retint de crier.

« Mais j'en suis un ! Le Jenova et la Mako injectés dans mon corps, tous ces produits, ces seringues… »

Elle leva les yeux vers lui. En voyant son regard, il eut un geste de recul.

« Arrête ça ! » dit-il.

« Quoi ? »

« Ne… Ne me regarde pas comme si je te faisais pitié ! »

Il semblait hors de lui. Telian ne comprit pas elle-même ce qui lui prenait de le regarder, mais… Elle sentait qu'elle pouvait faire quelque chose.

« Regarde-moi », dit-elle.

Il leva la tête. Elle prit son visage dans ses mains et se mit au niveau de ses yeux.

Le pouvoir du Tabhaisaver s'éveilla en elle. Le bracelet d'Aéris parut devenir chaud à son poignet. Senki sentit le regard de ses yeux noisettes transpercer les siens.

Il sentit alors quelque chose travers son corps. Depuis le jour où il s'était échappé du laboratoire, il n'avait plus jamais ressenti les choses de la même façon. Son corps lui avait toujours fait mal, mais au fil des années, il avait fini par s'y habituer. Il avait toujours mal et cela influençait son comportement, il était agressif et bestial, mais il s'était efforcé de survivre. Petit à petit, la douleur s'était calmée, lentement mais sûrement. Elle continuait d'agir et de l'influencer, mais il arrive un moment où l'on a si mal qu'on ne ressent plus rien.

Et soudain, voilà que tout revenait. La douleur semblait revenir, renforcée par le regard de cette fille. Il voulut se libérer, mais elle tenait fermement son visage. Non, c'était lui, il s'affaiblissait ! Il regarda ses propres mains. Elles étaient transparentes, il pouvait voir au travers ! La substance verdâtre qu'on lui avait injectée, la Mako… Les cellules du fennec qui brillaient d'une vive couleur rouge, celles de Jenova, bleuâtres, et son corps à lui, ce corps déformé par la science et la folie de Hojo… Au moment où il vit tout cela, il sentit quelque chose d'étrange. Comme si… comme s'il comprenait ce qu'il y avait vraiment en lui.

Ajouté. Tout avait été ajouté. Il était toujours lui, avec quelque chose en plus. Il suffisait qu'il l'accepte…

Au moment où il comprit ce fait, la douleur disparut. Il rouvrit les yeux. Avec un sourire, Telian lâcha son visage. Il lui rendit son sourire, puis secoua la tête et reprit un masque impassible. Mais ses yeux d'or scintillaient à présent. Il avait toujours ses pouvoirs, certes, mais il n'avait plus mal. Il se demanda comment cette gamine avait fait.

Telian ne le savait pas elle-même. Elle lui avait seulement prêté ses pouvoirs quelques secondes, lui permettant de regarder avec elle à travers son corps, à travers le voile de douleur qu'Hojo lui avait imposé toute sa vie. Enfin Senki ne se voyait plus comme un monstre. Il était toujours humain, fondamentalement, même s'il devait désormais se faire à l'idée qu'il était changé, il demeurait lui-même au fond.

Et, tandis que les jeunes gens se dirigeaient vers l'endroit où dormait Yakino, Telian se dit qu'elle arriverait peut-être à sauver Sephiroth. Si elle continuait à agir ainsi, en bonne Tabhaisaver, elle y arriverait.

Une fois Yakino réveillée puis les présentations faites, le groupe se dispersa dans des chambres vides du manoir, pour dormir car la nuit était tombée.

Une fois dans sa propre chambre, Telian posa sa besace sur une chaise, puis prit un autre sac. Senki l'avait volé à Gillian, à Cosmos Canyon.

La jeune fille s'assit sur son lit et l'ouvrit. C'était le sac de Gillian, il renfermait toutes ses affaires venant de al Terre.

Plusieurs objets tombèrent sur les draps. Un portable, inutilisable ici. Un appareil photo, des bonbons et des chewing-gums, une boîte de maquillage, un magazine de stars et des manuels scolaires. Telian fit la grimace. Il valait mieux les garder. Elle allait en lire un peu, à commencer par l'anglais.

_Je suis peut-être une Tabhaisaver, mais j'ai des examens à préparer. Je déteste ça ! _pensa la jeune fille. _Enfin… Rien n'a changé, au fond. _

Eh oui, autrefois, sur Terre, elles étaient rivales, d'une certaine façon.

_C'était la fin de l'été. Il faisait encore très chaud dans les rues de Paris. Telian monta les escaliers de son appartement quatre à quatre, ouvrit la porte de chez elle, traversa le couloir en courant et arriva dans la chambre de sa mère. Elle était assise à son bureau, occupée à remplir des factures. _

_« Maman, je suis rentrée ! »_

_« Bienvenue, chérie », dit sa mère sans lever le nez de ses papiers. _

_« Eh, écoute, j'ai une bonne nouvelle ! »_

_Sa mère posa son stylo et la regarda. _

_« Qu'y a-t-il ? »_

_« Gillian veut aller à Solène Archer, elle aussi ! Et moi qui craignais de ne pas avoir d'amis, là-bas ! »_

_Loin de sourire, sa mère parut fâchée. _

_« Espèce d'idiote ! As-tu conscience que la compétition est très sévère ? Gillian a toujours eu de meilleures notes que toi ! Chaque candidat est un concurrent de plus. Que feras-tu si tu rates l'examen ? Tu dois te battre ! Et tous les vaincre. Même tes amis ! »_

_Telian sentit son enthousiasme fondre comme neige au soleil. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi sa mère avait-elle dit ça ? Et pourquoi devait-elle accepter une telle idée ? Des amis devaient-ils se battre parce qu'ils visaient le même but ? _

_Non, c'était trop horrible ! L'adolescente courut s'enfermer dans sa chambre pour pleurer. _

Telian regarda les livres dans ses mains avec regret. Au fond, rien n'avait changé. Sur Terre comme sur Gaïa, elles demeuraient des rivales. À un stade différent, mais bien rivales.

Résignée, la jeune fille mit tous les objets dans sa besace, puis elle s'allongea sur son lit.

Elle pouvait entendre Frongeon qui ronflait. Le gobelin dormait dans la grande poche centrale de sa besace, il affirmait la trouver très confortable.

La jeune fille essayait de dormir, mais elle n'y arrivait pas.

Ce manoir était empli de souvenirs. Lucrécia… Au moment où elle formula ce nom mentalement, elle sentit son âme jumelle entrer en contact avec elle.

XxXxXxX

_« Vincent ? Vincent ! »_

_Le Turk ouvrit les yeux. Il vit Lucrécia penchée au-dessus de lui, les mains croisées dans le dos. _

_« Pourquoi rester ici ? Vous n'avez pas peur de prendre froid ? »_

_Le dénommé Vincent se redressa en poussant un cri de surprise. _

_« Pourquoi êtes-vous si surpris ? Mon visage est horrible ? » demanda la scientifique. _

_« Non, je ne… Je suis désolé. »_

_« Et comment êtes-vous supposé remplir votre rôle de garde du corps si vous restez là, à dormir ? »_

_Vincent respira l'air frais avec délice. _

_« Ah… La brise tiède… Je ne faisais que reposer mes yeux pendant quelques minutes. »_

_Lucrécia regarda les champs de fleurs. La brume se levait, c'était le petit matin, on pouvait voir les silhouettes des maisons de Nibelheim au loin. _

_« Hum… Hé bien, je dois admettre que la brise est fort agréable. Toutefois, je pense que vous êtes dans mon site. »_

_« Hein ? »_

_Lucrécia sortit de derrière son dos un grand panier de pique-nique. _

_« Vous voulez vous joindre à moi ? » dit-elle avec son plus beau sourire. _

XxXxXxX

« _Je ne peux pas encore m'éveiller._ »

« Vous éveiller ? »

« _C'est vous… Telian, c'est ça ?_ »

« Oui. »

« _Je repose dans un cristal, dans une grotte près de la ville. Du moins, j'essaye. Je suis constamment hantée par les fantômes du passé. C'est curieux, c'est la deuxième fois qu'un souvenir agréable resurgit, tandis que j'entre en contact avec vous, jeune fille._ »

Telian vit l'espace devenir lumineux. Lucrécia apparut. Sa silhouette, d'abord floue, se fit de plus en plus précise. Enfin, Telian la vit. Elle était comme dans son rêve : une chemise bleu clair, une jupe longue bleu foncé, une blouse blanche, des chaussures à talon rouge, ses cheveux dressés en une queue de cheval haute avec un ruban jaune…

« Enfin je vous vois… » dit Telian.

Lucrécia détourna le regard.

« _Pourquoi ce doit être moi, Telian ? Je… je ne veux pas être liée à vous, je pourrais vous faire du mal ! J'ai commis tant d'erreurs…_ »

« C'est faux, et au fond vous le savez, tout est de la faute d'Hojo ! »

Telian fit un pas vers elle, mais la scientifique recula.

« _S'il vous plaît, ne venez pas me chercher !_ »

« Mais… Lucrécia… »

« _Ne m'imposez pas ça, je vous en prie ! Si vous le faites… JE NE TE PARDONNERAI PAS !_ »

Elle s'enfuit dans le noir. Telian se réveilla en sursaut. Elle porta la main à son ventre. Elle avait mal, tout à coup. Elle essaya de se lever, mais ses jambes ployèrent sous son poids. Elle se prit le ventre à deux mains. Elle avait si mal ! Comme si quelque chose bougeait à l'intérieur, et lui donnait des coups.

Enfin, cela s'arrêta. Elle comprit alors que cette douleur n'était pas à elle. C'était celle de Lucrécia, lorsqu'elle était enceinte et subissait des expériences avec son bébé en elle. Elle la lui avait communiquée pour lui faire comprendre combien elle souffrait. Elle ne voulait plus rien, sinon qu'on la laisse en paix. Mais Telian ne pouvait faire cela.

_Je vous sauverai, Lucrécia. Je ne sais pas comment, mais si j'ai réussi pour Senki, je le pourrai pour vous et Sephiroth, j'en suis sûre ! _

Soudain, elle entendit un bruit. Frongeon ? Non, le gobelin ronflait, affalé dans le sac. Ce bruit semblait venir du plancher. Elle colla son oreille au sol et entendit un bruit de pas.

_Quelqu'un était au sous-sol du manoir ! _

Telian réfléchit. Que faire ? Réveiller les autres et aller au sous-sol ? Non, elle voulait y aller, elle était trop curieuse !

Elle s'aperçut alors qu'il y avait des traces de pas sur le sol poussiéreux. Ce n'était pas les siennes, elles étaient plus grandes. Senki et Yakino ne laissaient pas ce genre de marques non plus. On aurait dit les traces des bottes d'un homme. Elles s'arrêtaient devant un mur. Telian s'en approcha et posa les mains dessus. Le mur coulissa, révélant un escalier. Il descendait en colimaçon vers le sous-sol du manoir.

Telian descendit les marches, et marcha le long d'un tunnel jusqu'à une salle. Elle ouvrit la porte et entra dans ce qui ressemblait à une bibliothèque. Non, on aurait plutôt dit un laboratoire. Il y avait beaucoup d'étagères le long des murs, la majeure partie contenait des livres, mais d'autres avaient des fioles et des appareils électriques. Il y avait quelques machines et des ordinateurs dans un coin, avec des tubes. Telian eut un frisson. Était-ce là dedans que Hojo avait fait des injections à Gillian ? Là-dedans que Lucrécia avait subi des expériences ? Et Sephiroth, et Vincent ?

Soudain, la douleur revint. Telian tomba à genoux, de nouveau. Les coups dans son ventre s'intensifiaient, elle pouvait entendre les échos des cris de Lucrécia.

Puis, enfin, tout s'arrêta. Telian resta encore un moment accroupie, reprenant son souffle. Elle essuya la sueur sur son front et se redressa.

« Enfin nous nous rencontrons », dit une voix.

Elle leva les yeux vers celui qui avait parlé, et se figea.

Là, devant elle, se tenait Sephiroth !

-----------------------------------------------------

_J'espère que le passage où Telian oblige Senki à regarder qui il est réellement ne vous est pas apparu trop obscur, comme avec le coup de l'attaque du train fantôme, au début de l'histoire ! _


	15. Chapitre 14

(Disclaimer : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 appartiennent à Square Enix, mais les personnages sur Terre, Telian et Gillian, ainsi que Yakino, Frongeon et Senki maintenant, sont mes créations)

**Chapitre 14 :**

**Jamais je ne lui pardonnerai…**

Assise à un tabouret dans un laboratoire, Gillian réfléchissait. Après l'aventure à Cosmos Canyon, elle était rentrée à Junon, elle avait rendu son rapport puis attendu une demi-journée. Tseng avait vite lu ses papiers, puis jugé qu'elle avait besoin de plus de forces pour saisir sa dernière chance. Elle tenterait donc une ultime fois de capturer Telian, une fois les nouvelles injections de Mako finies.

La porte s'ouvrit. Hojo entra. Gillian le trouvait aussi ridicule que laid. Petit, presque voûté, un visage sec et jauni comme du parchemin, il avait des cheveux noirs retenus en arrière par un catogan. À travers ses lunettes, il regarda Gillian de ses yeux noirs comme ceux d'un requin. Il brandit une seringue remplie d'un liquide verdâtre.

« Je vais te faire ton injection », dit-il de sa voix aigrelette.

Gillian regarda la seringue s'avancer vers son bras. Les paroles de Yakino lui revinrent à l'esprit.

« _Tu es en surdose… Et rien qu'au toucher, je sens que tout ton corps souffre._ »

Souffrir… Oui, Gillian souffrait. Depuis le premier jour où Hojo lui avait injecté de la Mako, elle souffrait. Cette substance brûlait son sang, elle avait l'impression que son corps pourrissait de l'intérieur, comme un fruit dévoré par des vers.

Elle se souvint des paroles de Telian, aussi, pendant leur combat :

« _Ne te fatigue pas, les matérias ne fonctionnent pas sur moi, Yakino me l'a dit. Que ce soit pour attaquer un ennemi ou me faire attaquer, je ne ressens rien ! Je n'ai pas de lien avec la Rivière de la Vie, mon corps est incompatible avec cette énergie._ »

Incompatible… comme un courant électrique essayant de traverser un mauvais conducteur… Elle eut un geste de recul. Puis elle se ressaisit. Pourquoi refuser ces injections ? Malgré tout, cela lui donnait de la force, elle le sentait ! Elle arrivait à se servir des matérias grâce à ça ! De toute façon, depuis le jour où elle avait été violée, elle se moquait de mourir. En fait, non. Elle avait retrouvé l'espoir quand Telian avait prétendu la chercher.

Mais depuis que son amie l'avait trahie, elle n'avait plus rien. Alors… plus ou moins de Mako, qu'est-ce que cela changeait, au fond ?

Elle tendit son bras. La seringue se planta dans ses veines. La jeune fille sentit la substance brûler de l'intérieur et se diffuser dans son sang. L'espace d'un instant, sa vue se brouilla. Elle sentit le Mako diffusé dans son sang atteindre le cœur. Elle se prit la poitrine à deux mains. Ça brûlait !

La substance semblait lui boucher les vaisseaux sanguins. Elle tomba à genoux.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda Hojo. Il n'y avait aucune inquiétude dans sa voix, rien que de la curiosité.

Gillian se donna un coup à la poitrine. La circulation se rétablit. Rassurée, elle se redressa.

« Allez vous faire foutre ! » dit-elle au scientifique d'une voix étouffée.

Haussant des épaules, Hojo quitta la salle. Gillian se redressa.

_Telian… Nous allons bientôt nous revoir, tiens-toi prête ! Cette fois, je ne perdrai pas. _

XxXxXxXxX

Telian ne s'était jamais intéressée aux garçons de toute sa vie. Parfois, elle voyait des filles de son âge avec un petit-ami, sortant pour un rendez-vous au cinéma ou au restaurant. Et elle éprouvait du regret, le regret de ne pas vivre comme les autres, de se sentir différente, de façon inexplicable. Mais elle n'avait jamais trouvé de garçon à son goût non plus. Quelques-uns avaient déjà essayé de la draguer, mais elle les trouvait bêtes ou pas très beaux. Alors elle laissait tomber, elle repartait dans ses livres, ses études et ses activités personnelles.

Mais en cet instant, elle avait tout oublié. Sephiroth lui faisait face.

Il était très beau, elle ne pouvait le nier. Son âme de Tabhaisaver lui disait qu'il était l'incarnation même de la beauté Cetra. Grand, élancé, il émanait de lui une aura de puissance mystique. Il avait de longs cheveux gris argentés. Son visage était mince et lisse. Malgré l'éclat de la Mako, elle pouvait voir deux yeux verts aux pupilles félines.

La jeune fille se ressaisit : il avait la beauté d'un chat sauvage. Gare à ses griffes ! Et elle eut en même temps un pincement au cœur : les mèches sur son front étaient les mêmes que celles de Lucrécia. Il avait les mêmes contours du visage qu'elle. Sephiroth était donc bien le fils de son âme jumelle… Et il croyait être l'enfant de Jenova, la Calamité des Cieux… Telian faillit secouer la tête, mais elle était incapable de bouger.

« Telian Riddle… la dernière des Tabhaisavers de la dernière des Cetras », dit Sephiroth.

Il rit. Ce n'était pas un rire normal. Son corps semblait juste secoué par un rire silencieux.

« Sephiroth », répondit la jeune fille. Elle fut soulagée en disant ce mot. Comme si elle avait réussi à imposer sa présence d'une certaine manière, en lui répondant. « Que faites-vous là ? » poursuivit la jeune fille.

Sephiroth haussa des épaules.

« Mère m'a dit que tu serais ici. J'étais curieux, je voulais te voir. »

« Mère ? »

« Bien sûr, ma mère, Jenova ! »

Encore des mensonges ! Telian baissa les yeux. Ce geste lui fut fatal.

« Sephiroth, vous n'êtes… »

Elle leva la tête et poussa un cri de stupeur. Il s'était rapproché d'elle, et elle ne l'avait même pas senti venir ! Il tendit la main et toucha le front de la jeune fille. Elle sentit un courant électrique la traverser. Elle voulut bouger, mais son corps ne répondait plus.

_Il… il m'a paralysée ! _

« Reste tranquille, j'ai encore à faire », dit Sephiroth.

Il s'approcha de l'entrée du laboratoire et ne bougea plus. Telian n'y comprit rien. Que faisait-il ? Attendait-il quelqu'un ? Elle pensa à Yakino, Senki et Frongeon. Allait-il les obliger à descendre et les tuer ?

Non, ils dormaient, ils n'avaient rien entendu, ils étaient dans des chambres éloignées ! Et Sephiroth ne faisait rien, ils n'auraient donc aucune raison de venir ici !

Elle voulut se libérer, mais c'était impossible. Elle ne pouvait même pas bouger le petit doigt ! Elle avait l'impression qu'une épaisse couche de matière lourde recouvrait tout son corps. Comme si elle était enfermée dans un cocon de cire ! Elle serra les dents, essayant de pencher un peu la tête, mais elle sentit une forte brûlure au niveau du cou.

Comme s'il avait perçu sa résistance, Sephiroth se tourna vers elle. Il s'approcha et la regarda dans les yeux.

« Tu essayes de te libérer de mon sortilège ? N'insiste pas ! »

« Mais comment… ? Comment avez-vous fait ça ? Les matérias ne fonctionnent pas sur moi ! » s'écria la jeune fille.

« Je n'ai pas recours qu'aux matérias, Mère m'accorde sa force. Et puis, si tu recevais des injections de Mako, comme ton amie Gillian, tu serais sensible au pouvoirs des matérias, toi aussi. »

« Gi… Gillian ? Vous la connaissez ? »

Un sourire mauvais étira les lèvres de Sephiroth.

« Et comment, que je la connais ! Je sais même des choses sur elle que tu ignores. Par exemple, le plus intéressant : elle n'a jamais été violée. »

Telian reçut ces mots comme un coup de poing au ventre. Comment ? Mais non, c'était impossible ! Elle revoyait encore l'image dans le cristal magique : son amie plaquée au sol, avec cette ignoble brute au-dessus d'elle, commençant à la déshabiller !

Sephiroth reprit :

« Lorsque toi et ton amie êtes arrivées dans ce monde, dans le cimetière des trains de Midgar, j'étais là moi aussi. Je venais récupérer le corps de Jenova à la Shinra Tower et tuer ce gros porc de président. Jenova m'a chargé d'ensorceler un train pour essayer de vous tuer, mais ce benêt de Cloud s'en est mêlé. Tu as été récupérée par Avalanche, et Gillian s'est éloignée. Les bandits des Taudis l'ont attrapée, mais ils n'ont pas eu le temps de la violer, Tseng et ses hommes sont intervenus. Ils ont immédiatement tué les hommes qui l'avaient attaquée. Elle avait perdu connaissance, elle ignorait cela, ils l'ont ramenée à la Shinra Tower. Là, Hojo s'est occupé de la soigner. Il a découvert que son organisme était légèrement différent de celui d'un humain de cette planète. Mais quand ton amie a repris connaissance, elle a essayé de se suicider. Elle croyait avoir été violée. Chaque jour, elle criait ton nom dans son sommeil. »

Telian fit silence, horrifiée. Elle pouvait presque voir la scène à travers les mots de Sephiroth.

_Gillian, étendue dans un lit, en chemise de nuit, son poignet blessé, enveloppé dans un bandage. _

_« Telian… Pourquoi tu n'es pas venue m'aider ? Telian ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? »_

_Elle tendit les mains dans le vide, cherchant son amie jusque dans son sommeil. _

Sephiroth poursuivit :

« Jusqu'à ce qu'elle te rencontre, chaque jour, je me suis introduit dans ses rêves avec l'aide et les pouvoirs de Mère, et je lui ai répété la même chose à chaque fois. Chaque jour ! »

_« Telian ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi, dis-moi ! » implora Gillian. _

_Dans son rêve, une main prit la sienne. Sephiroth était penché au-dessus d'elle. _

_« Cette fille t'a abandonnée, oublie-la ! »_

_La jeune fille ouvrit les yeux. Il n'y avait personne dans la pièce, elle avait déliré. Pourtant… Toujours les mêmes mots, le même rêve… Telian, non ! _

Plus Sephiroth parlait, plus Telian commençait à comprendre. Pourtant… Gillian avait accepté de la rejoindre, à un moment !

« Au début, ton amie ne voulut pas me croire. Mais au fil des jours, son attitude changea. Et finalement, elle finit par accepter tout cela comme une vérité. Gillian a préféré la Shinra à toi ! »

_Jenova et lui l'ont embobinée ! _réalisa Telian. _Ils ont profité du fait qu'elle se sentait blessée pour l'amener à me haïr ! À me combattre ! Ils savaient que si Gillian s'éloignait de moi, je ferais tout pour la suivre, essayer de la raisonner sans même comprendre la véritable raison de sa haine. Ainsi, je me suis éloignée d'Aéris, et je n'ai pas rempli mon devoir de Tabhaisaver ! Et ces maudits ont façonné ma meilleure amie en une Turk qui ferait tout pour me tuer, moi, la seule barrière entre eux et Aéris… Les monstres !_

« Rends-la moi ! » dit Telian.

Des milliers d'images de Gillian défilèrent devant les yeux de Telian. Gillian et elle à une fête d'anniversaire, soufflant avec un ami des bougies spéciales qui ne pouvaient pas s'éteindre, Gillian lui tendant un mouchoir à l'école parce qu'elle pleurait pour une mauvaise note en maths, Gillian l'aidant à faire les corvées de ménage du soir à l'école, Gillian lui promettant de noter le nom du même lycée qu'elle dans leurs bulletins d'orientation scolaires…

« Rends-la moi ! Rends-moi Gilly ! RENDS-LA MOI ! »

Le bracelet d'Aéris à son poignet se mit à briller. Telian put nettement voir le halo de lumière bleue autour d'elle. Bleue, l'aura de Sephiroth… Et sa propre aura, à elle, Telian, rouge, comme le phénix…

_Je ne lui pardonnerai pas ça ! Jamais je ne lui pardonnerai ! Jamais… JAMAIS ! _

Sephiroth recula. L'énergie qui émanait de cette jeune fille le repoussait ! Il sentit son sortilège faiblir. Hurlant de rage, Telian tendit les poings en avant. Le nuage de lumière bleu disparut en étincelles. L'adolescente tomba au sol, inconsciente.

Sephiroth haussa des épaules. Elle était forte, mais pas assez pour qu'il la craigne. Il allait se télétransporter loin d'ici, quand il entendit la voix de Jenova.

« _Tue-la ! Je ne veux pas d'obstacle quelconque entre nous et la Cetra, fils ! Tue-la !_ »

« Bien, mère. »

Il dégaina Masamune et la pointa vers la poitrine de la jeune fille, quand il entendit quelque chose. C'était lointain, et pourtant… Il comprit. Le Temple des Anciens ! Ça y est, le mécanisme était enclenché, la matéria noire se formait ! Il ne pouvait plus attendre ! Il se pencha et prit Telian par les cheveux.

« Je reviendrai, jeune fille. »

Il la jeta au sol et disparut.

----------------------------------------------

_Eh oui, je ne pouvais pas laisser Gillian comme ça, tout de même ! Je voulais aussi donner un espoir à Telian. C'est sa meilleure amie, après tout ! _

_Maintenant, que va-t-il se passer ? _

_Suspens ! Ah, mais voilà autre chose : j'ai atteint la limite des documents pouvant être stockés pour être mis comme chapitres sur cette histoire. Donc, ce chapitre est le dernier de cette partie de l'histoire MAIS, je dis bien mais, je n'abandonne pas ! J'enchaîne avec une suite, ne vous affolez pas, je ne vais pas abandonner Telian et les autres comme ça, c'est hors de question ! J'ai déjà écrit la suite, j'ai d'autres chapitres en réserve, alors vous affolez pas, ceux qui me lisent, d'acc' ? _

_J'aurais seulement besoin de savoir comment faire pour mettre une nouvelle histoire en ligne, je veux dire… Vu que je ne peux pas stocker plus de documents, je me demande s'il faut que je supprime les anciens, mais ça risquerait pas du même coup d'effacer les chapitres de cette histoire qui sont déjà en ligne ? _

_Aaaaah, je déteste jouer la novice qui sait rien, je me sens bête ! Quelqu'un pourrait me répondre, please ? Je vais essayer de me renseigner seule, mais un coup de main me faciliterait la vie, si ce n'est pas trop vous demander, bien sûr ! _

_Merci d'avance, à bientôt,_

_Melior._


	16. Chapitre 15

(Disclaimer : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 appartiennent à Square Enix, mais les personnages sur Terre, Telian et Gillian, ainsi que Yakino, Frongeon et Senki maintenant, sont mes créations)

**Chapitre 15 :**

**N'abandonne pas, crois-moi !**

Encore une fois, Telian errait dans les ténèbres. Gillian… Où était-elle ? Elle croyait la voir, loin devant elle, dans le noir. Son amie lui tournait le dos, elle marchait loin d'elle, dans son uniforme de Turk. Et elle, Telian, avait beau courir, elle n'avançait pas ! Elle criait, mais sa gorge n'émettait aucun son.

Épuisée, Telian tomba à genoux. Pourquoi continuer ? Elle avait mal, elle était à bout de forces. Jenova, maudite ! Elle lui avait volé son amie, comme elle avait volé Sephiroth à Lucrécia.

L'espace changea autour de Telian. Elle se vit dans une espèce de chambre d'hôpital. Il y avait trois lits dans un coin. Et près de la porte se tenaient deux personnes. La plus proche tournait le dos à Telian. En voyant ses longs cheveux argentés, la jeune fille eut un geste de recul, mais… Non, ces cheveux étaient moins longs.

Et le deuxième, plus costaud, avait aussi des cheveux de la même couleur, mais disposés en une drôle de coiffure. Des cheveux courts montés en touffe, comme avec de la gomina.

Deux jeunes hommes, qui venaient juste d'entrer dans l'âge mûr. Ils avaient des yeux comme ceux de Sephiroth.

Telian se demanda qui ils étaient. Pourquoi les voyait-elle, d'ailleurs ? Et où était-elle ? Son corps était transparent, comme un fantôme… Elle devait rêver, encore.

Des cris attirèrent son attention. La porte s'ouvrit. Hojo apparut, tenant un adolescent par le bras. Il avait des cheveux argentés lui tombant jusqu'au bas du visage, et les yeux de chat, comme les autres. Il semblait faible, il avait du mal à bouger. Il essayait de se libérer de la poigne d'Hojo avec mollesse. Ce dernier le jeta au sol et referma la porte, ignorant les invectives des deux autres.

« Petit frère ! Tu as mal ? » dit le grand costaud.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas. Il avait du mal à respirer. Telian avait l'impression qu'il allait mourir. Son regard était vague. Il lui rappelait son vieux chien, Tobby, avant que sa mère l'emmène à l'abattoir pour le piquer.

« Évidemment qu'il a mal, imbécile ! Aide-moi à le mettre sur le lit ! » dit l'homme aux cheveux longs.

Ils l'installèrent sur le lit central et se tinrent chacun d'un côté. La colère et la frustration étaient visibles sur leur visage. Telian regarda en direction de la porte. Elle tendit la main vers la poignée, mais elle passa au travers. Elle allait essayer de sortir en traversant le bois, quand un cri retint son attention. Le jeune homme souffrait. Telian s'approcha du lit.

« Maudit Hojo ! Je savais que les tests étaient durs, petit-frère ne pouvait pas tenir ! » dit le costaud.

L'homme aux cheveux longs leva les yeux et lui ordonna d'un ton sec de se taire. Puis il tourna la tête vers la porte. Ses yeux se fixèrent sur Telian. Elle eut soudain l'impression qu'il la voyait.

« Mère ? Ce… c'est toi ? » dit-il avec surprise et espoir.

Son compagnon l'interrogea du regard.

« Yazoo ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »

Le dénommé Yazoo tendit la main vers la jeune fille. Celle-ci recula et fit « non » de la tête.

« Je… je suis désolée, mais non », dit-elle.

« Alors qui… ? »

Un gémissement les fit tous tourner la tête. Le plus jeune du trio avait fermé les yeux, sa respiration se faisait irrégulière et faible.

« Petit-frère ! Tiens bon, je t'en prie ! » dit le grand costaud.

Telian serra les poings de frustration. Elle comprenait ce qu'ils ressentaient. Elle-même ne pouvait pas aider sa propre amie qui souffrait.

« Arrête de pleurer, ça ne sert à rien, Loz ! » dit sèchement Yazoo.

« Mais… mais… » gémit ce dernier.

Telian réfléchit. Elle ne pouvait rien faire ? Non, c'était trop bête ! Elle vit le bracelet d'Aéris à son poignet. Il étincelait. Elle vit une matéria verte encastrée dans l'œil de Bahamut. Une matéria de soin, un souvenir d'Aéris ! Mais bien sûr !

« Yazoo ? » dit-elle.

Le jeune homme leva la tête vers elle.

« Oui ? »

« Je… je crois pouvoir faire quelque chose. Mais j'aurai besoin de votre aide à tous les deux. Vous allez toucher le bracelet à mon poignet, il contient une matéria de soin. Je ne peux pas m'en servir, mais vous si. Touchez-la et utilisez sa magie pour soigner votre petit-frère ! »

Yazoo parut hésiter, méfiant. Puis il se tourna vers Loz et lui dit de tendre la main avec lui. Étonné, il imita pourtant son frère et tendit la main dans le vide. Telian rapprocha le bracelet de leurs doigts. À leur contact, elle vit tout son corps se matérialiser, le bracelet en premier.

Les deux hommes eurent un léger mouvement de recul, mais ils saisirent le bracelet et tendirent leur main libre vers leur petit-frère. Telian sentit le bijou chauffer à son poignet. Une lumière verte enveloppa le corps du jeune homme sur le lit.

Son corps parut se détendre. Il ouvrit les yeux et se redressa.

« KADAJ ! » crièrent les deux hommes en chœur.

Fou de joie, Loz le prit dans ses bras. Yazoo se tourna vers la jeune fille, mais elle avait disparu.

XxXxXxX

Telian regarda Loz prendre son petit-frère dans ses bras. En voyant cela, elle se sentit mieux.

Mais soudain, elle eut mal. Quelque chose… quelque chose venait de disparaître ! Telian vit la pièce s'effacer. Elle eut une autre image : Aéris, à genoux devant un autel, les mains en prière, dans une espèce de maison coquillage… Cloud devant elle, et Sephiroth derrière… La lame de son sabre traversait le ventre de la jeune femme !

Il la retira. Aéris gémit et tomba sur le sol. Cloud la rattrapa. Telian hurla de toute son âme. Sephiroth se tourna vers elle et eut un sourire cruel.

« Merci, petite ! Si tu n'avais pas essayé de briser mon sort et perdu connaissance de cette façon, je n'aurais jamais eu la voie libre pour essayer de la tuer ! Mère et moi te remercions infiniment ! » lui dit-il.

Puis ce fut le noir total. Telian se sentit couler dans le néant. Morte… Aéris était morte !

« _Non, Telian !_ »

Telian leva les yeux. Aéris ? Elle vit que l'espace autour d'elle avait changé. Le sol était couvert de fleurs jaunes et blanches. Tout était d'un blanc lumineux ! Et Aéris se tenait debout devant elle. Telian eut envie de la prendre dans ses bras, de pleurer, de lui demander pardon pour ne pas avoir réussi à la protéger, mais les sanglots l'étouffaient.

Aéris prit la parole pour elle :

« _Ne pleure pas. Je suis peut-être morte, mais je suis toujours liée à toi, et je ne vais pas disparaître comme ça ! Je suis liée à toi comme tu es liée à Lucrécia. Alors ne perds pas espoir ! Tiens._ »

Elle lui tendit un objet. Une carte d'identité spécial Shinra, avec la photo de Tseng dessus.

« _Je l'ai trouvée près de Tseng, il était blessé au Temple des Anciens. Sephiroth, encore une fois. Donne-la à Tseng ma part, s'il te plaît. Dis-lui que même si je suis morte, je continuerai de veiller sur lui comme toutes les autres âmes de la Rivière de la Vie. Et maintenant, réveille-toi ! N'oublie pas les autres !_ »

Telian la regarda disparaître. Elle réfléchit. Revenir près des autres… mais comment ? Elle n'eut pas besoin de faire un effort : elle eut l'impression de tomber dans le vide, vers le bas, vers le bas… et elle atterrit dans son corps, allongé sur un lit. La jeune fille ouvrit les yeux. Elle était de retour, dans une chambre du manoir de Nibelheim. Yakino veillait à son chevet. Telian regarda le soleil levant par la fenêtre.

Aéris, morte… non ! Non, non, non, non, non ! Elle aurait dû la protéger, c'était le devoir du Tabhaisaver ! Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Aéris aurait pu prévoir, tout de même ! Pourquoi avoir sacrifié ainsi sa vie ? Les paroles de la jeune femme lui revinrent à l'esprit.

« _N'oublie pas les autres !_ »

_C'est vrai ! De quoi dois-je avoir peur ? _pensa Telian. _Si j'abandonne ici… Yakino… Senki… Frongeon… les professeurs Sato, Biggles, Jacks… Cloud… Tifa… Barret… Youfie… Nanaki… Lucrécia… et Gillian ! Tous ceux qui m'ont donné la force d'avancer… Si j'abandonne, ils mourront, comme Aéris ! Je n'ai pas de temps… pour me lamenter ni me reposer ! Je dois y aller, maintenant !_

Elle se leva d'un bond et sortit de la pièce. Yakino la rattrapa.

« Eh, mais… attends-moi, au moins ! Où vas-tu ? Ça va ? On t'a trouvée inanimée dans le sous-sol du manoir, tu as dormi pendant trois jours ! »

Trois jours ? Mon dieu, tout ce temps qui venait de glisser entre leurs doigts ! Telian se tourna vers la jeune femme.

« Il est temps d'agir, Yakino. Dis autres de se préparer, nous partons sauver Gillian SUR-LE-CHAMP ! »

XxXxXxXxX

Le soir tombait sur Junon. Le ciel était orangé, on pouvait discerner quelques taches de cette couleur à travers les nuages gris de la pollution. Mais surtout, on pouvait voir le contour d'une énorme boule de feu, un météore qui se dirigeait vers la planète.

Le Turk Rude était sorti d'un bar où il avait bu, seul. Tout le monde était en état d'alerte depuis l'apparition de ce météore, deux jours plus tôt.

Accoté au mur, il regardait le ciel à travers ses lunettes de soleil qui ne quittaient jamais son visage. Elena était au chevet de Tseng à l'hôpital, le pauvre avait reçu un coup de Masamune en plein ventre, au Temple des Anciens.

Tifa et Barret avaient été capturés en Terre Promise, ils étaient enfermés dans une pièce du bâtiment de la Shinra de la ville. Lorsque Tifa serait réveillée, le président la ferait exécuter dans une chambre à gaz en première, Barret ensuite. Les autres membres d'Avalanche demeuraient introuvables. Rude n'aimait pas trop tout ça. Il avait un faible pour Tifa. En fait… Elle n'était pas la première femme d'Avalanche pour laquelle il éprouvait quelque chose.

Autrefois, il y avait maintenant plus de sept ans, il était tombé amoureux d'une femme du nom de Chelsea. Il était fort timide, il n'avait jamais trop parlé. Mais il sortait souvent avec elle le soir, après son travail de Turk, lorsqu'il était à Midgar. Chelsea avait toujours paru amusée par sa timidité.

Et un jour… il avait désiré lui avouer son amour. À Midgar, il existait un grand arbre décoré de guirlandes lumineuses, offert par la Shinra pour son vingtième anniversaire, censé représenter « un amour immortel ». Chacune des lumières représentait l'amour d'une personne pour une autre, et l'espoir que la personne spéciale à notre cœur découvrît cet amour pour nous.

Rude avait demandé à Chelsea de le retrouver sous cet arbre, parce qu'il avait quelque chose à lui dire. Mais ce jour-là… Chelsea n'était pas venue. Il avait attendu longtemps sous la neige, malgré le fait qu'il n'aimait pas avoir froid.

Finalement, quelqu'un était venu. Mais ce n'était pas Chelsea. Un des novices des Turks était venu lui annoncer la triste vérité : Chelsea était une membre d'Avalanche, elle avait eu pour mission de draguer Rude afin de lui soutirer des informations.

Mais avec le temps, elle était vraiment tombée amoureuse de lui. Aussi avait-elle renoncé à continuer de travailler pour Avalanche. Le Turk lui avait même donné un message de la part de la jeune femme : quand elle renaîtrait, elle aimerait le revoir.

Et elle lui avait remis un médaillon : une des fleurs lumineuses de l'arbre. Il gardait toujours ce bijou sur lui, en grand secret. Même Reno, son collègue le plus bavard et indiscret de la bande, n'en savait rien.

Rude ne se faisait pas trop d'illusions. Après l'épisode avec Chelsea, il savait que ses sentiments pour Tifa ne donneraient rien de mieux. Elle allait bientôt mourir, de toute façon. Alors… à quoi bon ? Il ne valait pas mieux que cette pauvre fille, Gillian, la petite dernière des Turks, qui avait été trahie par sa soi-disant meilleure amie Telian…

Dépité, il se dirigea vers une ruelle isolée de la ville. Soudain, il sentit une violente douleur à la tête, et tout devint noir.

Il sentit qu'on le soulevait, puis qu'on le posait brutalement sur une surface dure. Après un moment passé dans le noir et la douleur, il ouvrit les yeux.

Il était assis sur une chaise et ligoté, dans un coin des docks de Junon. Des bandits lui faisaient face. L'un d'eux lui avait volé son PHS, l'autre examinait ses matérias. Et le dernier tenait dans ses mains le médaillon !

« C'est quoi, ce truc ? Tu portes une fleur alors que t'es un homme ? » ricana le voyou.

Rude aurait voulu le frapper, mais ses liens étaient serrés.

« Allez, poubelle ! » dit le brigand.

Sa main lança le bijou en l'air, vers l'eau.

« NON ! » hurla Rude.

Soudain, un rayon rouge apparut près de la fleur, et elle disparut. Rude vit le voyou tomber à terre, écrasé par la même chose rouge. Cette dernière se matérialisa.

Senki apparut, un grand sourire triomphant aux lèvres. Il tenait la fleur dans sa main.

« Bonjour, vous ! » dit-il aux voyous.

Il se pencha vers celui qu'il avait écrasé. Les autres voulurent lui sauter dessus, quand des cris résonnèrent depuis le ciel.

« Fichez-lui la paix ! » cria une voix de jeune fille.

Telian, Yakino et Frongeon tombèrent en masse sur trois des bandits. Rude écarquilla les yeux. Les ennemis tombaient du ciel, maintenant !

Quelques voyous plus en retrait reculèrent, ahuris.

« Eh ! Tu cherches quoi, là ? » dit l'un d'eux.

Senki fouillait les poches des compères inanimés. Finalement, il parut satisfait et sortit le PHS de Rude. Il l'ouvrit et composa un numéro.

« Allô ? Je voudrais une ambulance, s'il vous plaît », dit le jeune homme.

« Une ambulance ? » s'écria un bandit.

« Tu te faisais du souci pour ce Turk avant même qu'on le tabasse ? Te fous pas de nous ! » dit un autre.

Sans leur accorder d'attention, Senki poursuivit au téléphone :

« Les blessés se trouvent sur les quais de Junon, à l'ouest. Le nombre de blessés s'élève à… »

Il pointa du doigt les bandits l'un après l'autre.

« Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six… six blessés ! »

Furieux, les six bandits se ruèrent sur lui. Senki posa le PHS et la fleur sur les genoux de Rude et courut combattre les voyous. Yakino se mit derrière Rude et coupa ses liens avec son sabre. Le Turk demeura immobile, regardant le rouquin se battre avec souplesse et rapidité contre six hommes à la fois !

Il ressortit de la bagarre victorieux. Il avait un œil au beurre noir, mais il tenait toujours sur ses jambes.

« Tu es génial, Senki, mon héros ! » dit Telian.

« Je sais, je suis fabuleux. Eh, crâne d'œuf, ça va ? » dit Senki.

Rude tiqua sur le surnom. Crâne d'œuf ? Bon, d'accord, il était chauve, mais tout de même ! Il marmonna un bref « merci » et recula, hésitant. Devait-il les combattre, même après l'aide qu'ils venaient de lui apporter ?

« Vous êtes un Turk, n'est-ce pas ? » dit Telian.

Il répondit par un « oui » de la tête.

« S'il vous plaît, je voudrais parler à Gillian. »

Gillian ? Rude comprit alors. Cette petite brune était Telian !

« Tu es celle qui l'a trahie ? »

Telian baissa les yeux.

« Rude, je vous en conjure… Je veux parler à Gillian une dernière fois, rien qu'une seule ! Je dois à tout prix lui dire quelque chose. Ensuite, je ne viendrai plus jamais l'embêter, je vous le jure ! »

Rude hésita longuement, puis enfin, il prit son PHS.

« Gillian ? C'est Rude. Aux quais de Junon. Quelqu'un veut te parler. »

Puis il raccrocha. Telian ferma les yeux, soulagée. Enfin, une chance s'offrait à elle ! Cette fois, elle ne raterait pas son coup.

-----------------------------

_Eh ouais, voilà enfin la suite ! J'ai réglé le problème du stockage de documents. Merci pour vos reviews, Ravenhill, Yukirai Shiroi & cie. _

_Bon, on va pas y passer le réveillon, voilà la suite… _


	17. Chapitre 16

(Disclaimer : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 appartiennent à Square Enix, mais les personnages sur Terre, Telian et Gillian, ainsi que Yakino, Frongeon et Senki maintenant, sont mes créations)

**Chapitre 16 :**

**Le secret de Yakino et Sam**

Rien ne semblait troubler le calme qui s'était abattu sur ce petit coin perdu des docks de Junon. Debout, face à face, Gillian et Telian se regardaient.

Yakino, Senki et Frongeon s'étaient retirés, désireux de laisser leur amie libre. Rude était resté pourtant, méfiant par nature. Sa présence gênait Telian, mais ce qui la préoccupait le plus était Gillian. La pauvre avait atrocement changé. Elle n'avait plus que la peau sur les os, des cernes sous les yeux et elle semblait épuisée.

« Ça te dérange si je m'assois ? Je suis fatiguée », dit Gillian.

« Bien sûr, assieds-toi », dit gentiment Telian.

La jeune Turk prit la chaise que Rude lui tendit. Telian s'approcha et lui tendit la carte de Tseng.

« Tiens. Aéris m'a dit que c'était à Tseng. Comme il est à l'hôpital et que tu es du métier, tu pourras la lui donner. Dis-lui aussi qu'Aéris tient toujours à lui, et que même si elle n'est plus de ce monde, elle continuera de veiller sur lui comme sur nous tous. »

Gillian prit la carte et eut un soupir.

« Tseng blessé, Aéris morte… Nous avons perdu quelqu'un toutes les deux, on dirait. Mais bon, j'ai toujours le soutien de Hojo, qui me donne la force de… »

Exaspérée, Telian lui coupa la parole.

« Gilly, par pitié, écoute-moi ! Hojo n'est pas ton ami, pas plus que Sephiroth ! Tout ce que tu pensais était faux ! Tu n'as jamais été violée par ces hommes, à Midgar ! Tseng et les autres t'ont sauvée juste à temps ! »

Gillian la regarda avec stupeur.

« Sephiroth et Jenova ont tout fait pour nous séparer, ils ont utilisé tes doutes et ta douleur pour te monter contre moi ! »

Gillian se leva, les poings tendus comme pour se défendre.

« Tu mens ! Menteuse… » dit-elle.

« Non, je ne mens pas ! Et en plus, il y a autre chose, je l'ai découvert au manoir Shinra, avant de venir ici. Yakino m'a montré cette lettre, elle te la donne. Elle est une terrienne comme nous, une Japonaise ! Et cette lettre a été écrite par Sam, son petit-ami. Avant qu'il meure d'une balle tirée par un Turk, il lui avait demandé de la remettre à ses parents, quand elle reviendrait sur Terre, chez nous. Lis, je t'en prie. »

Gillian prit la lettre que son amie lui tendait et lut :

« _Chère mère, cher père, _

_Je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de vous demander de vous occuper du reste. Je n'en ai plus le temps. _

_Ma petite-amie Yakino et moi-même sommes accidentellement tombés dans un autre monde, une planète nommée Gaïa. Cette planète est animée par une force magique appelée Rivière de la Vie. Hélas, cette mystérieuse force est nocive pour les gens comme nous, qui venons de la Terre. _

_À chaque fois que j'utilisais une matéria, une pierre magique de ce monde, je souffrais atrocement. Mon corps était dévoré par la Rivière de la Vie._ »

Gillian interrompit la lecture un instant, choquée. Puis elle reprit :

« _Je désirais revenir, mais je ne peux abandonner Yakino ni ma nouvelle amie Ifalna, sans oublier le professeur Gast, qui a tout fait pour essayer de me soigner. Hélas, il n'y a rien à faire. Si je dois être dévoré par la Rivière de la Vie, alors je me battrai jusqu'au bout, par amour pour la femme que j'aime. Surtout après ce que nous avons vécu ensemble, depuis notre arrivée sur Gaïa. De toute façon, je souffre trop, je sens que je n'en ai plus pour longtemps. _

_Je vous en prie, n'en veuillez pas à Yakino ! J'ai fait ce choix, et je l'assume pleinement. _

_Mais avant ça, je voulais détruire le corps d'une ennemie, une créature appelée Jenova qui venait d'une autre planète, comme moi. Hélas, elle a une forte volonté, son corps et son âme ne peuvent disparaître aussi facilement. Et je sais, par les visions que j'ai eues dans mon sommeil ces derniers temps, que la planète compte bientôt amener d'autres personnes ici pour la contrer. Une dernière Tabhaisaver, une Clairvoyante comme Yakino. _

_Mes chers parents, fiez-vous à la femme que j'aime et essayez de protéger cette enfant, qu'elle ne souffre pas comme moi de la Mako, ceci est ma dernière volonté._ »

Telian reprit :

« Jenova n'a pas pu être détruite, ni le pouvoirs des Anciens ni la Rivière de la Vie n'en sont venus à bout ! Et finalement, Sam, le petit-ami de Yakino, est mort. Mais l'extraterrestre Jenova, elle… elle a survécu, son esprit est intact, elle s'exprime à travers Sephiroth, la Rivière de la Vie ne l'a pas dévorée ! Parce qu'elle a une forte volonté… C'est pour cela aussi que tu te tiens en face de moi, vivante. Si tu as la volonté, tu peux vaincre la Rivière de la Vie ! Gilly, je t'en prie, crois-moi ! »

Gillian leva lentement les yeux de la lettre.

« Tu mens… TU NE FAIS QUE MENTIR, SALE GARCE ! ARRÊTE ÇA, LAISSE-MOI ! »

Elle jeta la lettre au sol et s'enfuit. Stupéfait, Rude la regarda s'éloigner, puis il interrogea Telian du regard. Il n'avait rien compris de ce qu'il avait entendu. Telian ramassa tristement la lettre et la rangea dans sa veste. Elle remercia Rude puis s'en alla.

XxXxXxX

Gillian courut jusqu'au bâtiment Shinra. Arrivée dans le hall, elle s'appuya au mur, épuisée.

_Mensonge… tout cela doit être un ramassis de mensonges pour me faire douter, pour m'affaiblir davantage, c'est sûr !_

Et pourtant… Si c'était vrai ? Si elle n'avait pas été violée ? Elle mourrait d'envie d'y croire. Elle se souvint de la blessure à son poignet. Retroussant la manche de sa veste, elle regarda ses veines. Elles brillaient d'une forte lueur verte !

_Mais… qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? C'est une lueur Mako… Hojo… vous saviez ça ? HOJO ! _

Elle fit mine de tomber sur le sol, elle n'en pouvait plus ! Rude entra juste à ce moment et la rattrapa de justesse. Il la conduisit à l'infirmerie.

XxXxXxXxX

Adossée à l'un des containers du quai, Telian regardait la mer. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas contemplé un coucher de soleil, comme dans son monde ? Elle se sentait bien, son esprit était apaisé.

Enfin elle avait réussi à parler à Gillian. Elle lui avait tout dit, toute la vérité. Désormais, tout dépendrait de son amie. Il ne resterait qu'à elle de la croire. Telian ne pouvait rien faire d'autre pour elle. Rien…

À présent, il lui fallait partir. Elle allait chercher Lucrécia, son âme jumelle. Et ensuite, le moment venu, elle irait aider Sephiroth.

XxXxXxXxX

Gillian ouvrit les yeux. Rude se tenait près d'elle, il venait de la poser sur une chaise longue d'infirmerie. La porte s'ouvrit. Hojo entra. En le voyant, la jeune fille eut peur.

« Alors ? Encore fatiguée ? Tu as besoin d'une autre piqûre ? Tu tombes bien, cette fois, j'ai quelques cellules de Jenova que je vais pouvoir ajouter à la Mako dans les seringues. Tu verras, l'effet sera unique et superbe ! Tu auras pratiquement la force d'un Soldat ! »

Gillian sortit un pistolet de sa veste et le braqua sur le scientifique.

« Hojo… dites-moi la vérité ! Vous saviez que je n'avais pas été violée, n'est-ce pas ? Vous m'avez fait toutes sortes de tests, vous saviez que j'avais été agressée par des hommes ! Quand j'ai émis l'hypothèse qu'on m'avait violée, vous n'avez rien dit qui niait ce fait ! Vous avez fait exprès, vous étiez de mèche avec Sephiroth, pour me monter contre Telian, hein ? N'est-ce pas, Hojo ? »

Le scientifique fronça des sourcils. Puis il eut un rictus.

« C'est renversant, vraiment ! Ce n'est pas plutôt toi qui a choisi de devenir son ennemie ? »

Gillian serra les poings. Mon dieu, c'était vrai !

« Tu n'as demandé à personne de t'aider, tu t'es plainte toute seule, et tu as repoussé tous ceux qui t'ont proposé de l'aide, dit Hojo. J'aimerais au moins avoir ta gratitude pour t'avoir soignée, alors que tu perdais tout ton sang après t'être coupée les veines. Maintenant, tiens-toi tranquille et donne-moi ton bras, c'est l'heure de la piqûre ! »

« NON ! »

Gillian appuya sur la détente. Mais le pistolet n'émit qu'un déclic. Il était vide, elle avait oublié de le charger ! La jeune fille sauta de la chaise et courut vers la porte de sortie.

« REVIENS ICI ! Vous, arrêtez-la ! » dit Hojo à Rude.

Le Turk se dirigea avec une extrême lenteur vers la porte, sortit de l'infirmerie, ferma la porte et regarda Gillian s'éloigner.

Il décida de la suivre, mais de loin. Si jamais elle avait un problème, il interviendrait pour l'aider.

Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir tout compris, mais il était sûr d'une chose, maintenant : il ne laisserait pas Gillian mourir. Elle était une Turk comme lui, et il n'aimait pas Hojo du tout.

_Va rejoindre ton amie, petite_, pensa Rude. _Elle t'attend._


	18. Chapitre 17

(Disclaimer : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 appartiennent à Square Enix, mais les personnages sur Terre, Telian et Gillian, ainsi que Yakino, Frongeon et Senki maintenant, sont mes créations)

**Chapitre 17 :**

**La force de vivre**

Il faisait nuit lorsque Telian et ses compagnons utilisèrent le chapeau de Yakino pour une nouvelle télétransportation. Ils durent essuyer un nouvel atterrissage raté.

Mais au moins, ils avaient atterri près de Nibelheim et trouvé des chocobos pour se rendre à un endroit que Telian connaissait intuitivement.

Il faisait nuit. Le ciel était noir et parsemé d'étoiles, mais le météore était toujours visible, continuant sa progression vers la planète. Le météore invoqué par Sephiroth, grâce à la matéria noire.

La destruction de la planète… Le souhait de Sephiroth… Telian eut un frisson. Comment un homme pouvait-il éprouver au plus profond de son âme un tel désir de destruction ? Une telle idée la dépassait.

Mais après tout, elle n'était qu'une enfant innocente dans cet univers… Elle pensa à Aéris. Elle aurait dû la protéger, mais elle n'avait pas réussi. Pourtant, la Cetra continuait de la soutenir dans ses rêves. Leur lien n'avait pas totalement disparu. Et il serait bientôt renforcé, lorsque Telian retrouverait Lucrécia.

Les chocobos traversèrent les Monts Nibel puis se dirigèrent vers le sud de Nibelheim. Telian avait tenu à ce qu'ils évitent la ville, cet endroit était lourd de souvenirs désagréables.

Mais bientôt, un lac serait en vue, et là…

Telian se cala plus confortablement contre Yakino, montée sur le même chocobo qu'elle. La jeune fille n'avait jamais monté un tel volatile, ils n'existaient pas dans son monde. Mais dès qu'elle les avait vus, elle les avait trouvés adorables, comme de grosses autruches-poussins. Yakino lui avait expliqué qu'il en existait de plusieurs couleurs : des jaunes, des dorés, des noirs… Eux n'avaient trouvé que deux jaunes. Telian et Yakino en montaient un, Senki l'autre. Frongeon était dans la besace de Telian (comme toujours).

Soudain, la voix de Senki brisa le silence.

« Eh, Telly, Yakino ! Pourquoi on ne se reposerait pas un peu pour attendre Cloud et les autres ? »

« Pourquoi tu ne te dépêches pas ? Nous devons arriver à la grotte les premiers, Cloud et les autres pourraient dire à Lucrécia des mensonges sur Sephiroth qui lui ôteraient sa dernière raison de vivre ! Nous devons la sauver à tous prix ! » dit Telian.

« Je sais tout ça ! Mais ce chocobo ne veut plus bouger depuis un moment ! »

En effet, le chocobo de Senki avait cessé d'avancer depuis deux minutes. Le jeune homme tira un peu sur les rênes.

« Eh ! Tu fais toujours la gueule parce que j'ai mangé un de tes légumes Gysahl tout à l'heure ? Avance, enfin ! Ils vont nous laisser là, stupide gros poulet ! » dit-il en lui assénant un coup de poing sur la tête.

Furieux, le chocobo se cabra et lui donna un violent coup de patte au visage. Le pauvre rouquin se mit à genoux et supplia sa monture de le pardonner.

« Je suis désolé. Je t'en supplie, avance ! Pardonne-moi ! »

Yakino et Telian regardèrent le jeune homme avec apitoiement. Décidément, il avait un don pour tourner au ridicule !

Au moment où le chocobo daigna se calmer, Senki sauta sur son dos et se mit à le frapper de plus belle.

Telian se tourna vers l'horizon. L'aube se levait, la brume nocturne disparut. La jeune fille sourit. Ça y est, elle apercevait la cascade, et là, juste devant, le grand lac rond ! Le refuge de Lucrécia…

« On va y arriver », dit la jeune fille.

Affectueusement, Yakino serra son bras autour de la taille de l'adolescente.

« Allez, on y va, Senki ! » dit-elle.

Pas de réponse. Elle tourna la tête et eut un air affligé. Senki était accroupi sur le sol, les mains sur la tête. Son chocobo lui sautait dessus et lui donnait des coups de patte sans s'arrêter.

« Aiaiaiaiaiaiaiaiaiaiaiaie ! Je suis désolé pour tout çaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! » gémit le pauvre rouquin.

« Tu vas arrêter ton cirque, oui ? » dit Telian.

Elle allait enchaîner sur des critiques, lorsqu'elle eut une sensation horrible. Lucrécia… Lucrécia aussi commençait à mourir ! Comme Aéris… Non !

La jeune fille sauta au bas du chocobo et se mit à courir vers le lac.

« Telian ! Telian, où vas-tu ? TELIAN ! » cria Yakino.

Mais la jeune fille n'entendait rien. Elle courrait vers le lac. Elle s'arrêta sur la berge. Cloud, Tifa et Vincent sortaient de derrière la cascade. Cloud avait l'air un peu confus, Tifa semblait gênée, Vincent paraissait complètement abattu.

Un flot de pensées submergea Telian. Ces trois-là étaient entrés dans la grotte, ils avaient vu Lucrécia et lui avaient annoncé la mort de son fils. Ils avaient à moitié menti. Sephiroth n'était pas mort… pas encore.

« _Lucrécia… Sephiroth est mort._ »

Désormais, plus rien ne retiendrait Lucrécia en ce monde. Son dernier espoir venait d'être réduit en morceaux par les paroles de Vincent.

Dès que le trio eut disparu derrière les collines, vers le Highwind, Telian se rua hors de sa cachette, contourna le lac et traversa la cascade.

Elle traversa le tunnel et s'arrêta.

Enfin… Lucrécia lui faisait face. Elle était comme dans ses visions. Grande, élancée, vêtue d'une robe blanche en lambeaux, des colliers de perles au cou, ses mains étaient posées sur son cœur. Elle flottait dans un immense cristal au milieu du lac, baigné par la lueur de la Mako. La tristesse et la souffrance régnaient sur le beau visage endormi de la jeune femme.

« Lucrécia… » dit Telian.

Le cristal émit quelques vibrations.

« _Telian ?_ »

Lucrécia n'avait pas bougé dans le cristal, ses lèvres n'avaient pas remué. Sa pensée avait traversé l'immense diamant.

« Lucrécia… je vous en supplie, n'abandonnez pas ! Vous le sentez encore, votre fils est en vie ! Je l'ai vu il y a quelques heures, je le jure ! »

« _Mais Vincent…_ »

« Vincent a menti ! Vous êtes mon âme jumelle, vous pouvez lire dans mes pensées ! Regardez, vous verrez que je ne mens pas ! Je… »

Telian baissa la tête. Mon dieu, comment lui expliquer ?

« Moi aussi, j'ai des remords. Ma meilleure amie d'enfance est entre les mains d'Hojo, je n'ai pas réussi à la protéger… Nous sommes devenues ennemies, je lui ai fait mal. Ici, je ne connais rien ni personne, mais… je refuse d'utiliser la souffrance que j'ai causée aux autres pour me punir. Je n'ai pas le droit de me plaindre. Je ne peux peut-être rien faire, mais tenir la distance est une des choses à faire, et si je le peux, alors je le ferai. Telle est ma volonté. »

Au fur et à mesure que Telian parlait, la lumière diminuait dans le cristal. Bientôt, elle disparut totalement. Seul le corps de Lucrécia brillait d'une faible lueur bleue. La surface du cristal se couvrit de fentes. Puis soudain… il éclata en morceaux. La jeune femme tomba à genoux sur le sol et se mit à tousser.

Telian hésita, puis elle traversa le lac à la nage et monta sur le piédestal. Elle posa les mains sur les épaules tremblantes de la jeune femme. Lucrécia leva vers elle des yeux embués par des larmes de colère.

« Espèce d'idiote ! »

Telian recula. Pourquoi la traitait-il elle ainsi ?

« Je t'avais dit de ne pas venir me chercher ! Si tu le faisais… je ne te pardonnerais jamais, je te l'ai dit ! Tu es toute trempée à cause de moi, en plus ! Petite sotte ! »

Telian se redressa. Elle avait oublié combien Lucrécia avait mauvais caractère, comme lors de leur récente conversation en rêve. Elle se tourna vers la berge. Trempés, essoufflés, Yakino, Senki et Frongeon venaient d'arriver.

« Yakino, allez chercher une couverture dans un des sacs de Chocobo ! Senki, viens m'aider, on va la faire traverser l'eau », dit Telian.

Lucrécia releva la tête. Un sourire triste étira ses lèvres.

« Telian, voyons… »

« Quoi ? Vous n'allez quand même pas me dire de rebrousser chemin, après tout ce que j'ai fait pour vous retrouver, non ? »

« Mais enfin… »

« Je ne m'en irai pas ! Je ne plaisante pas. J'ai fait tout ce chemin pour venir vous sauver. Je me fiche de savoir si vous voulez mourir ou non. Même si je dois utiliser la manière forte, je vais vous emmener ! ALORS À PARTIR DE MAINTENANT, TOUTES TES OBJECTIONS SONT REJETÉES ! T'AS COMPRIS, PAUVRE POMME ? » finit Telian en hurlant, un doigt menaçant pointé vers Lucrécia.

La scientifique ouvrit des yeux ronds, puis son visage devint rouge de colère.

« Que… Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces manières ? Tu ignores l'avis de la personne que tu sauves ? ET COMMENT ESPÈRES-TU SAUVER QUELQU'UN AVEC UN COMPORTEMENT TYRANIQUE ! »

« LA FERME ! LA PERSONNE QUI SE FAIT SAUVER N'A PAS LE DROIT DE SE PLAINDRE ! Tu restes là, petite et tremblante dans ton coin, à nous supplier qu'on te sauve ! »

Senki et Frongeon regardaient la scène avec stupeur. Ils osaient à peine faire un geste apaisant vers les deux furies.

« Peuh ! D'abord, je ne suis pas petite et je ne tremble pas. ET JE NE VAIS SURTOUT PAS TE SUPPLIER ! » cria Lucrécia.

Telian soutint son regard. Petit à petit, la colère disparut du visage de Lucrécia, pour faire place à la stupeur, puis… un sourire attendri.

Elle n'avait pas réagi ainsi depuis longtemps. En l'espace de quelques minutes, elle était sortie du sommeil dans lequel elle s'était enfermée pendant trente ans. Et en quelques minutes seulement, cette jeune fille avait ravivé sa colère et sa pulsion de survie.

_Et moi qui croyais avoir touché le fond… Bah, si Sephiroth est en vie, comme elle l'a dit… je peux encore attendre un peu avant de mourir. De toute façon, si je ne meurs pas de chagrin, le météore fera le reste_, pensa la jeune femme.

Telian et Senki la traînèrent dans l'eau jusqu'à la berge, de l'autre côté du lac souterrain. Au moment de partir, Lucrécia se rappela de quelque chose. Elle se dirigea vers un coin de la grotte et revint avec un fusil spécial, en argent. Elle chargea Senki de le déposer sur le piédestal. Il se nommait Peine de Mort. Lucrécia espérait que Vincent le prendrait lorsqu'il reviendrait dans la grotte, plus tard. Car il reviendrait, elle en était sûre. Mais elle, elle ne serait plus là.

Le groupe quitta la grotte. Une fois dehors près du lac, Yakino posa son chapeau sur le sol. Lucrécia fut surprise quand on lui demanda de sauter dedans. Mais une fois qu'elle eut vu Frongeon et Telian sauter dedans, elle comprit et les imita, suivie par Senki et enfin Yakino.

Le groupe se retrouva sur l'île des Tabhaisavers, face à l'entrée de l'ancienne école de magie. Les trois professeurs accueillirent les voyageurs à bras ouverts. Lucrécia fut installée dans une des chambres autrefois réservées aux professeurs de l'école. Là, elle prit un bon bain chaud, puis mit une robe verte posée sur le lit à son attention.

Une fois propre et habillée, la jeune femme s'approcha de la fenêtre et regarda dehors. Cette île… L'ancien refuge des Tabhaisavers, les protecteurs des Cetras… Lorsqu'elle travaillait pour la Shinra autrefois, elle avait lu quelques textes concernant les protecteurs des Cetras. Mais jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'un jour, elle découvrirait leur refuge et aurait droit d'y vivre.

Il régnait une étrange magie en ces lieux. Une sensation d'ancienneté, de perte, mais aussi de paix inaltérable. Une paix que même un être aussi triste et faible qu'elle pouvait ressentir. Et cette sérénité lui faisait du bien.

La jeune femme secoua la tête. Que lui arrivait-il ? Elle avait l'impression de renaître. Pourtant… elle était toujours Lucrécia Crescent, non ? Lucrécia la mère indigne, Lucrécia la faible, Lucrécia la victime de Hojo, Lucrécia la naïve qui avait perdu son fils… Non, c'était Telian. Depuis leur rencontre dans le monde réel, un lien inexplicable semblait s'être définitivement noué entre elles. Désormais, Lucrécia ressentait la féroce envie de Telian de se battre pour sauver ceux qu'elle aimait. Elle était son âme jumelle. Si l'une voulait vivre, l'autre suivrait le mouvement, il en était ainsi. C'était cela, l'empathie. Et… même si elle refusait de l'admettre, Lucrécia aimait cette sensation de « ressusciter ».

XxXxXxX

Une autre personne pensait au futur, dans une chambre du dortoir pour élèves de l'école. Assise à la fenêtre, Telian regardait le ciel.

Le météore avançait toujours. Comment faire pour l'arrêter ?

« _Ne t'en fais pas, je m'en occupe._ »

Cette voix… Aéris ? Telian regarda autour d'elle. La Cetra n'était pas là. Et la jeune fille avait l'impression de l'avoir entendue dans sa tête.

« _Oui, je suis avec toi par la pensée._ »

« Aéris… pourquoi es-tu morte ? Est-ce ma faute ? »

« _Non, je devais mourir. C'était le seul moyen d'arrêter le Météore._ »

« Comment ? »

« _Mon corps affaiblit mon âme. En m'en détachant, j'ai eu accès à la Rivière de la Vie. Ainsi, j'ai pu veiller sur ma prière._ »

« Comment ? Je ne comprends pas. »

« _Tu sais, lorsque j'étais petite, avant la mort de ma mère, Ifalna, j'ai reçu une matéria blanche. Elle est spéciale. Elle permet d'invoquer une puissance appelée Sacre. Cette force arrêtera le Météore avant qu'il touche la Planète. J'ai invoqué cette puissance juste avant de mourir. Tu n'as donc plus aucun souci à te faire de ce côté-ci. Tu m'as protégée à chaque fois que j'en ai eu besoin, Telian. Cesse te faire des remords. Regarde, tu as guéri l'âme blessée de Senki, tu as ranimé la force de vivre de Lucrécia, tu as même réussi à convaincre Gillian que tu étais toujours son amie !_ »

Gillian… Mon dieu, c'était vrai ! Telian l'avait presque oubliée ! Que faisait-elle, en ce moment ? Allait-elle bien ? La jeune fille ne pouvait que l'espérer. Elle avait fait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour elle. Et que faire, maintenant ? Il restait Sephiroth. Comment s'y prendre pour lui parler de Lucrécia ?

Une chose était sûre, Telian ne l'emmènerait pas avec elle au Cratère Nord. La jeune femme était encore faible, elle avait besoin de repos. Non, Telian devrait aller le voir et lui parler. Elle réfléchit. Devait-elle emmener Yakino, Senki et Frongeon ? Ils avaient déjà tant fait pour elle, leur demander de la suivre encore une fois pour affronter le danger lui paraissait égoïste.

_J'irai seule, ce coup-là_, décida la jeune fille.

Vers minuit, Telian sortit de sa chambre. Elle tenait ses bottes d'une main. Pieds nus, elle marcha jusqu'à la chambre de Yakino. La jeune femme dormait. Telian s'approcha du lit et la regarda. C'était une Terrienne, comme elle, une Tabhaisaver… Elle aussi avait ressenti la mort d'une Cetra, autrefois.

Aujourd'hui, Telian comprenait à quel point la vie devait paraître pénible pour elle. L'adolescente elle-même éprouvait du remords pour son ancienne protégée. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de penser à tout ça. L'adolescente posa un baiser sur son front, puis sortit avec le chapeau. Elle retourna dans sa chambre et vérifia son équipement. Ses vêtements, son arc, son carquois plein de flèches, sa besace avec quelques potions, des gils… Oui, elle avait tout ce qu'il fallait.

Une fois prête, la jeune fille regarda le paysage à la fenêtre, une dernière fois. Puis elle mit le chapeau sur sa tête, pensant de toutes ses forces à Sephiroth et au Cratère Nord. Elle sentit le chapeau disparaître et le noir l'envelopper. Ça y est, elle partait.

XxXxXxXxX

Cachés derrière la porte, Senki et Frongeon regardèrent le couvre-chef tomber par terre.

« Elle est partie », dit Frongeon.

« Oui. Elle va chercher Sephiroth au Cratère Nord. On n'a plus qu'à la suivre, j'imagine », dit Senki.

« Eh ben, on est pas sorti de l'auberge ! Parce que même si on la rattrape, Sephiroth va tous nous combattre, nous vaincre, nous torturer, nous tuer puis finalement nous dévorer ! » dit le Gobelin.

« Alors tu proposes qu'on rentre à la maison ? »

« Oh non ! Pour une fois qu'on rigole ! »

« D'accord. Alors, on y va », dit le jeune homme en ramassant le chapeau.

XxXxXxXxX

Telian aurait crié de joie si elle avait pu. Elle avait enfin réussi un atterrissage en douceur !

Mais l'endroit était si lugubre… Elle était dans une immense caverne aux parois luisantes. La concentration de Mako était importante, ici. L'air sentait si fort cette odeur… et c'était atrocement désagréable pour une terrienne comme elle. D'autant qu'Avalanche ne devait pas être loin, la jeune fille en était sûre. Elle pria seulement pour que Gillian ne soit pas ici, ce serait trop dangereux.

Telian s'avança dans le dédale de couloir. Il y avait toujours cette lueur verdâtre autour d'elle. Enfin, elle arriva à une sorte de plate-forme rocheuse. Elle était suspendue dans le vide par un souffle magique. En dessous, la jeune fille aperçut une immense rivière verte. La Rivière de la Vie… Enfin la jeune fille la voyait. Elle eut un frisson. Dire que cette source de vie pour Gaïa était une source de mort pour elle…

« N'as-tu pas envie de me voir l'anéantir, cette rivière qui a le pouvoir de te tuer ? »

Telian leva les yeux.

« S… Sephiroth ! »


	19. Chapitre 18

(Disclaimer : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 appartiennent à Square Enix, mais les personnages sur Terre, Telian et Gillian, ainsi que Yakino, Frongeon et Senki maintenant, sont mes créations)

**Chapitre 18 :**

**Un rêve qui tourne au cauchemar**

Sephiroth lui sourit.

« Je suis content de te voir. Vraiment ! Tu sais, je me disais… Comme Aéris est morte, et que je suis le seul Cetra survivant, est-ce que tu voudrais devenir ma protectrice ? »

D'abord, Telian éprouva du dégoût, puis elle se ressaisit. Il fallait qu'il se réveille, tout cela devait cesser !

« Sephiroth, je ne pourrai jamais te protéger. »

« Ah ? Pourquoi ça ? Tu sais que je suis plus fort que toi ? »

« Tu n'es pas un Cetra ! Ni un monstre ! Tout ce que t'a dit Hojo était faux, tu es né de parents humains, comme tous les autres habitants de cette planète. Ta mère s'appelle Lucrécia Crescent, elle était l'une des assistantes du professeur Gast. »

Sephiroth fronça des sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me chantes, Tabhaisaver ? »

« La vérité, Sephiroth. Je sais, Gast t'avait dit que ta mère était Jenova, mais en fait, il a lui aussi été manipulé par Hojo. Il n'était pas là lorsque tout a commencé. Avant que tu viennes au monde, il y a plus de trente ans, à Nibelheim, la Shinra avait projeté de cloner Jenova. Mais le clonage de cellules individuelles était un échec. Les scientifiques ont alors commencé des expérimentations humaines. Et Hojo a profité du fait que Lucrécia était enceinte pour faire des expériences sur elle et son bébé. Autrement dit, toi ! Et ton père… Ton père est mort en essayant de vous sauver. Hojo lui a tiré une balle dans le ventre. C'était Vincent, un ancien membre des Turks. Sephiroth, tu ne te souviens pas ? Quand tu étais en mission à Nibelheim, à l'auberge, tu as regardé le paysage par la fenêtre, il te semblait familier ! Ta mère t'a mise au monde dans une des chambres de l'auberge, le paysage de la ville a été ton premier souvenir, à ta naissance ! »

Au fur et à mesure que Telian parlait, Sephiroth était pris d'un léger doute. Jenova hurlait dans sa tête de ne pas la croire, et pourtant… pourtant… quelque chose le troublait. Quoi ? Il ne savait pas. Quelque chose semblait se tenir dans les paroles de l'adolescente.

« Mère… Mère me dit que tu mens », dit l'homme aux cheveux argentés.

Telian fit la moue.

« Moi, une Tabhaisaver, un être qui tire son pouvoir de la Vérité, je mens ? »

Cet argument parut désarçonner Sephiroth.

« Je… »

« SEPHIROTH ! » cria une voix.

Telian se retourna. Cloud et les autres étaient là ! Ils brandirent leurs armes.

« Ton heure est venue ! » dit Cloud.

Retrouvant un sourire dément, Sephiroth tendit les bras.

« Tu as raison, mon heure est venue ! ET LA VÔTRE AUSSI ! »

La plate-forme rocheuse disparut. Tout le monde tomba dans le vide.

Mais bientôt, la sensation de chute disparut. Ils se stabilisèrent tous dans le vide, ils flottaient. Ils flottaient face à une immense sphère de lumière bleue. Telian reconnut le Sacre. Et elle comprit, à l'expression des autres, qu'ils savaient aussi de quoi il s'agissait. Ils atterrirent doucement sur un sol rocheux gris.

« Le Sacre… » dit Nanaki.

« La prière d'Aéris », dit Cloud.

Mais soudain, une espèce de gangue rougeâtre apparut autour de la sphère.

« Le Sacre étouffe ! Je l'entends gémir… » dit Telian.

« En effet. C'est là mon pouvoir, je suis plus fort que cette petite traîtresse de Cetra », dit Sephiroth en atterrissant doucement devant eux.

« Sephiroth ! » rugit Cloud.

Il se rua sur lui, son énorme épée à bout de bras.

« Cloud, non ! » dit Telian.

Mais le jeune homme était incapable de l'entendre. Tous les membres d'Avalanche se ruèrent sur lui. Alors, sous les yeux horrifiés de tous, Sephiroth se transforma en une créature immense.

On aurait dit un humain aux jambes remplacées par des grandes ailes blanches. Une autre était visible dans son dos, une seule. Une espèce d'auréole dorée était visible derrière lui.

Sephiroth, l'Ange à Une Seule Aile.

Depuis qu'elle était arrivée sur Gaïa, Telian avait vu beaucoup de choses incroyables, mais là…

La créature tendit le bras. Un rayon frappa chaque membre d'Avalanche, les réduisant au tapis. Telian pria pour que tout ne fut qu'un cauchemar. Elle allait se réveiller chez elle, dans son monde, à l'abri !

« _Oh ? C'est dont cela que tu veux ? Alors j'exaucerai ton souhait. Meurs, et retourne sur ta planète !_ »

Il tendit le bras. Le rayon frappa Telian. La jeune fille s'attendit à souffrir. Mais soudain, un corps apparut devant elle, et reçut le rayon de plein fouet.

Telian n'en crut pas ses yeux.

« Gillian ! »

C'était bien elle. L'adolescente venait de recevoir le coup de plein fouet. Elle tomba au sol, son corps couvert de blessures sanglantes.

Telian courut près d'elle. Son amie respirait encore. Elle lui sourit.

« Telly… Je suis contente… de te voir… une dernière fois. »

« Ne dis pas dernière ! Attends, je vais te soigner, j'ai des potions… »

« J'ai… mieux. »

Elle sortit un objet de sa poche. Une matéria qui brillait d'une lumière verte. Le Sacre ! Telian n'en crut pas ses yeux. Il était pourtant dans la rivière d'Ajit, la Cité Coquillage.

« L'air… récupéré… avant… d'arriver », dit Gillian.

Sephiroth regarda la scène avec mépris. Il allait les tuer d'un seul coup, cette fois-ci. Les deux à la fois ! Il tendit la main, quand un cri retentit.

« SEPHIROTH ! »

Dans un éclat de lumière apparurent Yakino, Senki et Frongeon.

« Salut ! » dirent le garçon et le gobelin en chœur.

Telian ouvrit la bouche, stupéfaite. Ils étaient venus, eux aussi ! Mais comment ? Yakino courut près de Gillian et sortit une potion de sa poche. Elle se mit à soigner les blessures de l'adolescente.

Senki et Frongeon se tournèrent vers Sephiroth.

« Maintenant, tes adversaires, c'est nous ! »

Senki se transforma en lion, Frongeon brandit ses poings meurtriers.

« En avant pour le premier round ! » dit le Gobelin, tout content.

Ils se ruèrent sur Sephiroth, mais un champ de force les repoussa. Yakino se tourna vers eux et jeta son sabre en avant.

« Rugis, Koïneko ! »

Le fidèle léopard de la jeune femme se joignit au combat.

Yakino acheva de panser les plaies de Gillian, puis courut près des autres membres d'Avalanche. Elle les soigna, les uns après les autres. Ils se mirent tous debout et regardèrent les fauves qui essayaient d'arracher les ailes de l'homme. Frongeon donna des coups de poing en pleine face à Sephiroth, mais il avait la tête dure.

Le petit gobelin tomba au sol et se redressa. Ce monstre était vraiment coriace, son punch était insuffisant. Quand soudain, il vit l'étoile qui brillait au sommet de l'auréole de Sephiroth. Chaque fois que l'ennemi lançait un rayon meurtrier, l'étoile étincelait. Oui, ça y est, il avait compris, c'était ça, la source de son pouvoir et son point faible !

Il prit de l'élan, puis sauta sur l'auréole et rampa jusqu'à l'étoile. Il fit rouler son bras… puis frappa ! L'étoile éclata en miettes. Sephiroth émit un hurlement. Son corps reprit son apparence d'origine.

Il tomba à genoux et lança un regard furieux au gobelin.

« Toi, tu vas me le payer ! »

Il brandit Masamune. Gillian attrapa le gobelin et bondit en arrière avec lui. La matéria du Sacre roula au sol. Sephiroth l'aperçut et se dirigea vers elle, mais Gillian la rattrapa.


	20. Chapitre 19

(Disclaimer : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 appartiennent à Square Enix, mais les personnages sur Terre, Telian et Gillian, ainsi que Yakino, Frongeon et Senki maintenant, sont mes créations)

**Chapitre 19 :**

**La fin… ou un nouveau commencement ?**

Furieux, l'ex-Soldat se tourna vers Telian et tendit la main. La jeune fille sentit son corps se faire soulever. Elle se retrouva collée contre Sephiroth. Le jeune homme mit la lame de Masamune sous sa gorge.

« Donne-moi la matéria ou je tue ton amie, sale petite Turk ! »

Le visage de Gillian s'emplit d'horreur.

« Arrête ça, lâche-la ! » dit Senki.

« Prends-moi à sa place ! » dit Frongeon, puis il eut un déclic. « Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ! Heu… prends n'importe qui, mais arrête ça ! »

Gillian regarda la matéria, puis sa meilleure amie. Sephiroth serra plus fort la lame contre la gorge de Telian. Un mince filet de sang se mit à couler.

« Arrête ça, ne la tue pas ! » dit Gillian.

« Ne l'écoute pas, tant pis s'il me tue ! dit Telian. Sauve cette planète, c'est pour ça qu'on est là ! »

Sephiroth parut surpris, puis il éclata de rire, un rire cruel et dément.

« Parce que vous vous souciez vraiment de ce qui arrive en ce monde ? Si vous êtes venues ici, c'est parce qu'au fond, vous vouliez échapper à votre propre monde. C'est ainsi que vous êtes arrivées dans le nôtre. »

Gillian sentit les larmes monter à ses yeux. Telian réalisa également la vérité de ces propos.

« C'est vrai. Avant, je détestait cet endroit, je… »

Elle se souvenait, lors du cours d'anglais, lorsqu'elle s'était retrouvée seule dans le couloir, elle avait fait un souhait. Celui qu'il lui arrive quelque chose, n'importe quoi pour échapper à cette vie qui lui semblait si ennuyeuse !

« C'est vrai. Avant, je n'aimais pas cet endroit… mais… mais… C'est le monde où nous vivons ! Nous sommes nées là-bas, nous y avons grandi, nous nous y sommes fait des amis ! C'est pour ça… Gillian, si tu lui donnes le Sacre et qu'il le détruit, Gaïa mourra, et il ira détruire d'autres mondes, le nôtre y compris ! »

Fou furieux, Sephiroth la jeta violemment au sol et lui asséna un coup de pied en pleine face.

Assommée par la vérité, Gillian ne fit rien. Elle réfléchit. Elle regarda les membres d'Avalanche, puis Yakino, Senki, Frongeon, Sephiroth, la matéria, et enfin… Telian. Telian qui se relevait péniblement, et la regardait avec tristesse.

« Telly… Quelle idiote tu fais ! Tu crois encore en moi, après tout ça ? Telian, je… je comprends, maintenant. J'éprouvais de l'amertume. Je pensais que tu m'avais abandonnée, que tu étais partie avec Avalanche et Aéris pour vivre l'aventure et obtenir la gloire. Je voulais vivre cela, moi aussi, quand j'étais une collégienne insouciante, tout comme toi. Je… si nous n'avions pas été séparées, si ces types n'avaient pas essayé de me… Je n'aurais pas été une telle garce, et je ne t'aurais pas combattue. J'ai toujours su, au fond, que tu ne m'avais pas trahie. Après tout, je te connais depuis l'enfance, je te comprends mieux que tes propres parents. Je croyais juste être la seule à avoir été blessée, j'étais jalouse, tu semblais toujours t'en sortir, gagner, être la plus forte, celle qui ferait quelque chose de bien, tandis que moi… J'aurais tant aimé être ton âme jumelle, si j'avais pu. »

Telian eut envie de pleurer à son tour.

« Gilly ! »

Son amie haussa des épaules. Elle ferma les yeux, laissant couler ses larmes de plus belle.

« Maintenant, ça n'a plus d'importance. Je suis fatiguée de tout ça. Je rêvais d'entrer au même lycée que toi, sur Terre, mais… bye bye ! »

Telian fronça des sourcils. Qu'avait-elle dit ? Oh non ! Gillian prit la matéria à deux mains et dit : « Sacre. »

La sphère se mit à briller de mille feux. Surpris, Sephiroth lâcha Telian et recula. Le pouvoir qui émanait de cette fille était si puissant, tout le monde le ressentit et recula. Tout le monde, sauf Telian. Elle essaya de forcer le champ de force, mais il était trop puissant. Elle ne put que hurler :

« GILLIAN ! NON ! LÂCHE LA MATÉRIA, TU VAS ÊTRE DÉVORÉE ! »

Mais Gillian ne fit rien. Son corps se recouvrit de la lumière du Sacre. Puis il disparut à l'intérieur du puissant globe de lumière bleue. Ce dernier se mit à scintiller. La surface rougeâtre qui l'enveloppait disparut en miettes. Une nouvelle prière venait de renforcer le pouvoir du Sacre. Sephiroth serra les dents. Il avait échoué ! La volonté d'Aéris et Gillian avait été la plus forte.

Fou de rage, il se tourna vers Telian. Elle était tombée à genoux, les bras ballants, l'air anéanti. Il sauta sur elle, Masamune pointée vers sa tête.

« TELIAN ! » hurla Senki.

Il la prit dans ses bras. Yakino s'interposa et brandit son sabre, bloquant la lame de Masamune avec son arme.

« Assez, Sephiroth ! gémit Telian. Toi aussi, arrête ! Cesse de faire le mal ! Tes pouvoirs ne doivent pas servir à ça ! Gast te l'a dit, rappelle-toi ! Le devoir des Cetras est de donner force et courage aux humains, pour un monde meilleur ! C'est pour ça que tu as rejoint le Soldat, au tout début, c'était ton idée ! Et même si les combats et la mort l'ont altérée, elle existe toujours dans ton esprit ! N'est-ce pas ce que tu veux, réellement ? »

Sephiroth recula. Ces mots… Mais qui était cette gamine, qui arrivait à trouver les mots justes pour réveiller la vérité dans l'âme des gens !

Ses pieds se posèrent sur le bord du sol, près de la lumière du Sacre. La surface se fit fragile. Le jeune homme se sentit tomber en arrière.

« SEPHIROTH ! » hurla Telian.

Elle se leva et plongea vers le rebord. Elle attrapa la main de Sephiroth. Le jeune homme leva les yeux vers elle.

« Sephiroth… » dit-elle avec douceur, un sourire triste aux lèvres.

Sephiroth lui rendit son sourire, puis… lâcha sa main. Telian émit un cri de surprise. Le jeune homme tomba dans la Rivière de la Vie. Son corps émit une forte lueur rouge, puis disparut en une gerbe d'étincelles.

« SEPHIROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTH ! » hurla Telian, frappée d'horreur.

Senki la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne se penche davantage. La jeune fille se prit la tête dans les mains. Gillian… et Sephiroth ! Non ! Non ! Non ! Cette fois, c'en était trop. Elle perdit conscience.

Sur l'île des Tabhaisavers, dans la salle du cristal magique, les professeurs Sato, Jacks et Biggles regardèrent la scène avec stupeur. Lucrécia ferma les yeux, douleur et chagrin se disputant son cœur. Puis elle rouvrit les yeux, inquiète. Telian était-elle morte ? Non, elle vivait encore, elle le sentait.

XxXxXxXxX

Telian ouvrit les yeux. Il faisait si doux, elle se sentait si bien qu'elle s'était crue morte. Mais non, elle vivait toujours. Yakino était penchée au-dessus d'elle.

« Telian ? Est-ce que ça va ? Nous sommes de retour. »

La jeune fille ne dit rien. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Senki et Frongeon étaient debout près d'elle, près du perron de l'entrée de l'école des Tabhaisavers.

Lucrécia et les trois professeurs se tenaient au chevet d'une autre personne. En voyant cette dernière, Telian se leva et courut près d'elle.

Là, allongée sur l'herbe, les mains posées sur son cœur, reposait Gillian. Son corps avait été rejeté par la Rivière de la Vie.

« Elle est… ? » dit Telian.

« Morte », acheva Jacks, toujours aussi peu délicat.

Telian détourna le regard. Non ! Elle s'enfuit. Ses amis l'appelèrent, mais elle ne les entendait plus. Il fallait qu'elle courre. Courir pour essayer de fuir la vérité, l'horrible vérité. Courir pour échapper au chagrin, la haine, le désespoir… Aéris, Sephiroth, Gillian… C'était injuste ! Injuste !

Soudain, elle sentit quelqu'un l'arrêter. Une poigne de fer s'était refermée sur son bras. Senki l'avait rattrapée.

« Telly… où tu vas ? »

« Laisse-moi ! Laisse-moi tranquille ! »

« Non ! Tu vas faire quoi ? Reviens, allez ! »

« Mais je… laisse-moi, je t'ai dit ! »

Têtu, le jeune homme l'entraîna vers l'école. Il la ramena jusque près du corps de Gillian. Il poussa brutalement la jeune fille au sol.

« Telian… regarde Gillian », dit-il.

« Non ! »

Elle se plaqua les mains sur les yeux, le dos tourné à tous. Senki fut pris d'un accès de colère.

« Tu ne peux donc même pas assumer ça ? Gillian… Gillian est morte pour toi, alors ressaisis-toi ! Tu oublies les autres, ou quoi ? Tu… »

Lucrécia posa une main sur son épaule, en signe qu'il se taise. Puis, elle s'approcha et prit doucement Telian dans ses bras.

« Telian… Gillian est devenue la personne magnifique qu'elle a toujours été. Alors regarde, s'il te plaît », dit-elle avec une infinie douceur.

Telian leva lentement les yeux. Le soleil se levait, ses rayons éclairèrent le corps de la jeune défunte.

« Tant de tristesse et de solitude… poursuivit Lucrécia. Personne d'entre nous ne te dira de surmonter ça rapidement. Nous n'avons pas connu Gillian comme toi. Mais nous sommes tristes, nous aussi. Comme je suis triste pour mon fils, même si je ne l'ai pas connu. Pourtant… voir que tu as tout tenté pour le sauver, et l'avoir vu choisir lui-même… me pousse à me faire une raison. À la grotte, tu m'as dit que tu tiendrais la distance, parce que c'était la première bonne chose à faire pour que tout s'arrange. Le météore a été stoppé, et nous sommes encore en vie. Mais tous, ici, avons perdu quelqu'un ou quelque chose qui nous rattachait à la vie. Nous ressentons tous la même chose. Nous sommes tous tristes et n'y pouvons rien. Nous voudrions avoir du temps. Beaucoup de temps. Mais c'est une chose que personne ne peut nous donner. S'il te plaît, fais de ton mieux. C'est normal d'être triste. Alors allons-y ! Le monde va essayer péniblement de se remettre sur pied. Mais beaucoup d'autres personnes ont été torturées par la Shinra et ont souffert, comme Senki, comme Gillian et Sephiroth ! Nous devons les aider. Il y a encore tant à faire ! Nous devons le faire pour que Gillian repose en paix. Pour que jamais personne ne vive ce que nous avons tous vécu… Nous ne voulons plus vivre pour nous-mêmes, alors vivons pour les autres ! Jusqu'au dernier moment, Gillian a vécu en tant que terrienne. Elle a été ton amie jusqu'au bout. »

Plus Lucrécia parlait, plus chacun cessait de pleurer. Tous regardaient Gillian avec tristesse, toujours, mais… Oui, ils ne devaient pas rester ainsi. Telian s'approcha. Le visage de Gillian semblait si paisible !

Frongeon s'approcha et posa un carnet dans les mains de la défunte. Le carnet de révisions.

« C'était à elle… Je n'ose pas le garder, c'est du vol. Et je lui dois la vie », dit le gobelin avec sérieux.

Telian sourit à son ami.

« Oui… Mais Gillian n'en a pas eu besoin pour gagner cette épreuve. Gilly, tu as… été brillante, comme d'habitude. »

Elle se pencha et l'embrassa sur la joue. Chacun dit au revoir à l'adolescente. Un bûcher funéraire fut installée dans la cour de récréation de l'école. Le corps de la jeune fille fut déposé dessus, puis embrasé.

La nuit était tombée lorsque les flammes s'élevèrent dans le ciel. À travers les larmes et les flammes, Telian crut voir quelque chose. Des filaments de lumière. Ils n'étaient pas verts comme toutes les âmes de la Rivière de la Vie. Ils étaient rouges et ne prenaient pas le chemin du sous-sol de la planète. Ils montaient vers le ciel, vers une étoile. Était-ce… la Terre ?

Oui, c'était sûrement ça. Telian sourit. Oui, il y avait un espoir. Rien n'était fini, elle le sentait au plus profond de son être. Après tout, elle avait survécu, comme Lucrécia. Parce qu'elles étaient nées toutes les deux sous une bonne étoile.

_Gillian… nous devons y aller, maintenant. Nous allons y arriver. Alors veille sur nous, s'il te plaît. _

XxXxXxXxX

Il y avait tant à faire, en effet. Après l'arrêt miraculeux du Météore grâce au Sacre et à la Rivière de la Vie, le monde dut se remettre d'aplomb.

Le premier jour où le Highwind atterrit à Midgar, la population accueillit Avalanche et les fêta en dignes héros.

Depuis la salle du cristal dans l'école, Telian regarda l'événement avec dégoût. Héros ? C'était Gillian, la véritable héroïne ! Gillian et Aéris, qui s'étaient sacrifiées pour eux tous…

Mais qu'importe, Telian ne voulait plus avoir affaire à Avalanche. Elle ne voulait plus qu'une chose : la paix et la protection des innocents. Car il y avait de nombreuses choses à faire.

Hojo était mort, Vincent, Cloud et les autres l'avaient affronté à Midgar, au sommet d'un immense canon Mako. Et Hojo mort, cela signifiait l'arrêt de tous les laboratoires disséminés sur la planète.

Senki connaissait chaque laboratoire, il avait beaucoup voyagé comme Yakino. Grâce au chapeau télétransporteur, ils se rendirent dans chacun et y trouvèrent beaucoup de jeunes gens abandonnés, laissés en piteux état. Tous avaient été victimes d'une expérience d'Hojo. Ils étaient « stockés » dans ces endroits comme « armes de secours » pour la Shinra. Mais tous n'étaient que des spécimens de projets ratés ou abandonnés, délaissés par un savant fou et son personnel.

Il y avait majoritairement des enfants et des adolescents, les adultes n'avaient pas survécu aux expériences.

Tous ces jeunes, Telian et ses compagnons les recueillirent et les ramenèrent sur l'île des Tabhaisavers. Là, une idée fut lancée : rouvrir l'école. Les trois professeurs connaissaient les autres anciens professeurs qui vivaient sur la planète, ailleurs.

Et s'ils revenaient et offraient leur science à ces enfants ? L'idée fut vite acceptée. Bientôt, un miracle se produisit : l'école fut rouverte. Bien sûr, personne ne le savait, en dehors des habitants de l'île. Yakino avait utilisé sa magie pour créer une barrière magique qui empêcherait un intrus de s'approcher de l'île.

Les enfants furent étonnés lorsqu'ils apprirent qu'ils pouvaient rester sur l'île et vivre dans cette école où ils apprendraient à s'entraider, à vivre et à utiliser leurs pouvoirs hérités des expériences de Hojo. Au début, ce fut difficile. Beaucoup avaient oublié ce que c'était que de vivre normalement, de supporter la présence des autres. Mais tous avaient vécu des choses communes, partagé des souffrances similaires… Et au bout d'un an, l'idée de vivre en secret sur cette île, dans cette école, devint réalité. La tristesse et le sentiment de passé oublié quittèrent l'île. La vie revint !

Les élèves se connaissaient désormais tous, ils aimaient cette vie, ils apprenaient vite et les professeurs étaient très satisfaits de leurs résultats.

Le matin, tout le monde avait droit à des études normales : mathématiques avec le professeurs Biggles, français avec Jacks (même s'il avait toujours un langage fleuri et un aussi mauvais caractère), histoire du professeur Sato et magie avec Yakino. Frongeon était retourné vivre sur l'Île des Gobelins, mais parfois, il venait rendre visite à Telian et ses amis.

Un problème délicat était survenu : l'enseignement des sciences. Les élèves n'aimaient pas trop ce sujet, après tout, Hojo en parlait tout le temps, c'était ce motif qui leur avait valu d'être déshumanisés !

Mais Lucrécia, refusant de demeurer inactive, se porta volontaire pour enseigner cette matière. Elle avait consulté les dossiers trouvés dans les laboratoires, elle savait quel élève avait subi quel projet, et elle put établir des cours simples et peu approfondis, juste suffisants pour que les élèves connaissent les bases que tout humain devait connaître. Elle offrit également des cours spéciaux : les élèves ayant subi une même expérience recevaient un cours où elle leur expliquait ce qu'ils avaient subi et ce dont ils étaient capables, quels étaient leurs pouvoirs. Au début, les élèves étaient très méfiants. Lucrécia était l'ancienne assistante de Hojo. Mais ils apprirent son histoire et ils comprirent qu'elle était une victime de sa folie, comme eux. Ils lui firent donc confiance et se livrèrent à l'étude de ses cours avec joie. D'ailleurs, elle était gentille. Un groupe de filles forma même un fan-club à son nom.

Une vieille dame nommée Annabelle fut préposée à l'infirmerie de l'école. Elle était la seule survivante d'un projet, le Projet R-X. Elle avait le pouvoir de lancer des Rayons X qui lui permettaient de voir au travers des objets et des corps. C'était pratique pour ausculter le corps des élèves malades ou blessés. Et elle s'y connaissait bien en médecine.

L'après-midi, les élèves allaient dans un endroit spécial, la Serre de Combat, une cour spéciale où ils affrontaient des monstres sous l'œil critique des professeurs, qui les notait en fonction de leur maîtrise des matérias et de leurs pouvoirs respectifs, sans oublier leur esprit d'entraide.

Telian et Senki étudiaient eux aussi à l'école, ils faisaient partie des élèves. On les considérait avec un léger respect, ils faisaient partie des fondateurs de l'école après tout. Mais les jeunes gens s'en moquaient, pour eux, ils étaient des étudiants parmi les autres étudiants.

La vie s'écoula paisiblement pendant un an sur l'île. Partout sur la planète, tout le monde se remit d'aplomb, la vie reprit son cours tranquille. La Shinra n'existait plus, mais en même temps, on n'utilisait plus la Mako, et cela posait un sacré problème. Il fallait trouver de nouvelles sources d'énergie.

Puis, un an plus tard, un autre problème survint. Un fléau fit son apparition : les géostigmates. Beaucoup de gens partout dans le monde furent touchés. Les élèves de l'école ne firent pas exception à la règle. Certains, des enfants de cinq à douze ans surtout, furent touchés par cette mystérieuse maladie.

Lucrécia et Annabelle lancèrent des recherches dans le laboratoire de l'école, mais elles ne purent identifier la source de ce mal, ni même trouver un remède. Il n'y avait pas de traitement.

De son côté, Telian avait d'autres soucis : elle avait le pressentiment que quelque chose se préparait. Un mal approchait. Lequel ? Elle ne pouvait le dire. Mais elle avait l'impression que Sephiroth et Jenova y étaient pour quelque chose.

Elle ignorait à quel point elle avait raison.

------------------------------------------------

_Un instant pour reprendre son souffle… Voilà. Je suppose que tout le monde ne doit pas être content de la façon dont cela s'est fini. Mais ce n'est pas fini, justement ! Je n'ai pas l'intention de finir l'histoire sur une telle note, c'est hors de question ! _

_Alors voilà la suite… Présentez nouveaux chapitres ! En joue… Lecture ! _


	21. Chapitre 20

(Disclaimer : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 appartiennent à Square Enix, mais les personnages sur Terre, Telian et Gillian, ainsi que Yakino, Frongeon et Senki maintenant, sont mes créations)

**Chapitre 20 :**

**Et c'est reparti !**

La neige soufflait au Cratère Nord, des nuages gris passaient à toute vitesse dans le ciel. Un hélicoptère Shinra survolait la zone. Un bruit de micro résonna aux oreilles du pilote.

« Tseng ! Regarde ça ! » dit Elena.

« Mmmm ? Jackpot ! »

« Oh ! C'est répugnant ! »

Un peu agacé, Reno agita les doigts de sa main libre, l'autre sur le volant.

« On s'en fout ! Contente-toi de ramasser ce machin ! »

« Reno ! L'hélico ! » dit Tseng dans le micro.

Reno se redressa.

« C'est bon, j'arrive ! » dit-il de sa voix traînante.

L'hélicoptère descendit dans le tourbillon de neige qui recouvrait le cratère. Un bruit de coups de feu retentit.

« Whohoho ! » dit Reno.

« Reno, magne-toi ! dit Elena. Reno ! »

On entendit un bruit de porte qui s'ouvrait.

« C'est qui, ces mecs ? » demanda Tseng.

Un autre bruit de coups de feu, puis un cri de douleur émis par la jeune femme.

« Elena ! » dit Tseng.

« Non… Non, va-t-en ! »

« Merde ! » dit Tseng.

D'autres coups de feu, puis un bruit de radio bousillée.

XxXxXxXxX

Telian ouvrit les yeux en sursaut. Elle s'était endormie en plein cours d'histoire ! Le professeur Sato la regardait d'un œil sévère, debout devant son bureau.

« Alors, Mlle Riddle ? Pouvez-vous répondre à ma question ? »

« Heu… je… »

Soupirant, le professeur reprit son cours sans lui prêter plus d'attention. La voisine de table de Telian, Anne-Marie, eut un triste sourire conciliant pour elle.

Telian se massa les tempes. Quel drôle de rêve ! Que signifiait-il ? Cela lui avait paru si réel… La cloche retentit, annonçant la pause de midi.

La jeune fille suivit les autres dehors. Senki l'attendait.

« Eh, Telly ! Ça a été, le cours ? »

« Oui », dit-elle, un peu distraite.

« Tu t'es encore endormie, hein ? » devina le jeune homme.

« Comment tu sais ça ? »

« Eh ! J'ai vu le vieux Sato sortir fumasse de la salle ! Allez, t'en fais pas, tu y arriveras ! »

« Hum… »

« Je vois, ça suffit pas, alors… Le premier arrivé à la cantine prend le dessert de l'autre ! »

« QUOI ? Ah non, attends-moi ! »

Riant, ils coururent à la cafétéria et se joignirent à la file d'élèves qui attendaient leur déjeuner, en rang, un plateau à la main.

Telian eut un pincement au cœur en voyant que les élèves étaient moins nombreux que d'habitude. Une bonne quinzaine sur les quarante étaient à l'infirmerie, en congé maladie, à cause des géostigmates. Toujours cette maudite maladie ! Telian aurait donné cher pour trouver un remède.

Yakino était en voyage depuis plus d'un mois, elle cherchait un antidote. Et elle, Telian, ne supportait pas l'idée de ne rien faire. Bien sûr, elle tenait à ses études, mais… l'aventure lui manquait. Et elle sentait que quelque chose se préparait, sans trop savoir quoi.

Avec le temps, la douleur d'avoir perdu Aéris et Gillian s'était éteinte. Il fallait continuer de vivre, et puis l'ouverture de l'école, l'accueil des élèves, leur rétablissement, les cours… elle avait été si occupée, comme les autres !

Et pourtant, parfois, les remords la rongeaient, la nuit. Ces derniers jours, il lui arrivait de rêver de cet instant où elle avait attrapé la main de Sephiroth, au Cratère Nord, et son sourire triste, avant qu'il choisisse de mourir dans la Rivière de la Vie… La jeune fille pensait aussi à sa vie, sur Terre. Ses parents lui manquaient, mais sans Gillian, plus rien n'aurait été comme avant ! Telian n'aurait jamais eu le courage de revenir pour annoncer sa mort. Qu'aurait-elle pu dire, de toute façon ? Que Gillian était morte pour sauver une autre planète ? Personne ne la croirait !

Et elle ne pouvait abandonner la promesse qu'elle s'était faite : sauver tous ceux qui avaient été attaqués par Hojo, qui avaient subi des expériences et failli mourir seuls, oubliés de tous, comme Gillian.

Ici, tout le monde vivait, ou réapprenait à vivre. Et Telian avait toujours ses amis Yakino, Senki et Frongeon. Mais parfois, la jeune fille se demandait ce que devenaient Cloud et les autres membres d'Avalanche. Elle ne gardait pas un bon souvenir d'eux après ce qui était arrivé à Sephiroth. Ils n'avaient fait que lui compliquer la tâche ! Mais elle ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir. Elle ne pouvait qu'essayer de vivre, essayer d'aider les élèves de cette école. Ces élèves qui étaient un peu comme elle, des enfants qui avaient la sensation de ne pas vraiment faire partie de ce monde, et qui ne trouvaient le bonheur qu'ici, sur cette île, tous ensemble, avec l'enseignement et la gentillesse des professeurs.

Telle était la vie, et elle continuerait ainsi, mais Telian craignait que bientôt, cela cesse. Si les géostigmates continuaient de sévir…

Soudain, la porte de la cafétéria s'ouvrit en grand. Tout le monde tourna la tête. Telian et Senki sourirent.

« Yakino ! »

C'était bien elle. La jeune femme était de retour, enfin ! Tous trois prirent une table en privé pour manger. Lucrécia les rejoignit.

Yakino leur raconta son voyage : elle avait visité Wutaï, le mal y sévissait comme à Edge, la ville construite sur les restes de Midgar, Junon et les autres villes de la planète ne faisaient pas exception à la règle, pas plus qu'Icicle Inn ! Et elle n'avait rien trouvé se rapprochant, de près ou de loin, à un antidote.

Lucrécia parla de son travail à l'infirmerie et des essais d'antidotes sur des élèves. Aucun n'avait fonctionné.

Après un instant de silence gênant, Senki explosa de colère et donna un coup de poing sur la table.

« Bref, vous êtes en train de dire que c'est foutu, et que la planète court à sa perte, les géostigmates vont tous nous avoir ! »

« Arrête, Senki ! » dit Telian.

Plusieurs élèves avaient levé le nez de leurs assiettes quand Senki avaient crié. Le jeune homme se calma, mais ses yeux d'or brillaient toujours de colère.

« Je crois tout de même avoir appris quelque chose d'intéressant, dit Yakino. Le président Rufus Shinra est toujours en vie. »

Tout le monde regarda la jeune femme avec stupeur.

« Quoi ! » dit Lucrécia.

« Je le croyais mort ! » dit Senki.

« Oui, tué par l'Arme… »

« Moi aussi, dit Yakino. Mais non. Il vit reclus à Healen, le centre de soins pour géostigmates près de Midgar. Cloud est allé le voir ce matin, il lui avait demandé de l'aide. »

Telian n'y comprit rien.

« De l'aide ? Mais enfin, ils sont ennemis ! Pourquoi Rufus voudrait l'aide de Cloud ? Et de l'aide pour faire quoi, d'abord ? »

Yakino se pencha. Les autres en firent autant.

« Il semblerait que Sephiroth soit de retour. »

Tout le monde retint des cris étouffés de surprise.

« Il a trois sbires, des hommes qui lui ressemblent physiquement. Ils ont attaqué les Turks au Cratère Nord, pour une raison qui demeure inconnue. Apparemment, Rufus affirme vouloir réparer les erreurs commises par la Shinra, et il effectuait des recherches sur les conséquences de l'éveil de Sephiroth. C'est là que le gang de Kadaj est intervenu. »

« Kadaj ? Drôle de nom ! » dit Senki.

_Kadaj… _Telian se prit la tête dans les mains. Il y avait de cela deux ans, dans un rêve, elle avait vu trois hommes qui ressemblaient à Sephiroth. Elle les avait aidés à soigner le plus jeune, Kadaj ! Était-ce le même ? Alors… ces trois types étaient la nouvelle menace de la planète ?

« Et alors ? Que s'est-il passé, au bout du compte ? » demanda Lucrécia.

« Eh bien… Cloud a été attaqué par eux juste avant d'arriver à Healen, mais il s'en fiche, il n'est pas intéressé par cette histoire. Il est reparti, et moi je viens de rentrer à l'école. Voilà, vous n'en savez pas plus que moi », dit Yakino.

« Hum… Bizarre, tout ça. Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? » dit Senki.

Lucrécia cligna des yeux, puis elle tendit l'index en l'air.

« Je crois que je sais ! » dit-elle.

Senki poussa un cri de peur et faillit tomber à la renverse.

« NON MAIS ! Ça va pas ? Ne fais plus jamais cette tête-là, tu m'as foutu la trouille ! » dit le rouquin.

« Lucrécia, qu'est-ce que tu sais ? » demanda Telian.

« Ces trois hommes croient sûrement que Jenova est leur mère, comme mon fils le croyait. Ils espèrent peut-être trouver des cellules qui leur permettrait de le recréer. Hojo avait prévu ce type de plan, je l'ai entendu dans un de ses délires, un jour. Et s'ils s'en prennent au président, c'est sûrement parce qu'il en possède. »

« Alors… on va devoir essayer de sauver trois clones de Sephiroth ? » dit Senki, l'air boudeur.

« Arrête, Senki ! Ce sont des humains, à la base ! Comme tous les élèves de cette école ! » dit Telian.

Yakino sourit. Voilà que ces deux-là se disputaient, de nouveau. C'était un signe que l'aventure reprenait !

XxXxXxXxX

Après deux ans d'entraînement, l'utilisation du chapeau télétransporteur ne posait plus aucun problème aux membres du groupe.

Après mûre réflexion, il fut décidé que chacun irait à un endroit différent pour repérer les trois membres du gang de Kadaj. Yakino prit le chemin de Healen pour surveiller le président, Senki celui des rues d'Edge. Telian, elle, décida de visiter l'église d'Aéris.

Ce n'était qu'une vieille église délabrée. Mais l'odeur des fleurs y était forte. Dès qu'elle arriva devant la porte d'entrée, la jeune fille la sentit. Et… une autre odeur. Non, ce n'était pas une odeur, mais une aura magique particulière… Jenova !

La jeune fille réalisa que la porte était ouverte. Elle entendit des cris. Elle courut à l'intérieur. Elle vit Tifa allongée sur l'herbe, le visage crispé de douleur. Un grand type se tenait au-dessus d'elle. Il la tenait par le col de sa chemise, et s'apprêtait à lui donner un coup de poing de son bras gauche. Un bras avec une étrange arme mécanique.

Telian ne prit pas la peine de réfléchir. Elle sortit une flèche, banda son arc et tira ! La flèche heurta l'arme de plein fouet. L'homme tourna la tête vers elle. La jeune fille fut stupéfaite de le reconnaître. Loz ! L'un des frères du garçon, Kadaj, qu'elle avait aidé à soigner. Alors… il était toujours en vie !

Telian vit une petite forme se mouvoir dans l'ombre et courir près d'elle. Marlène ! Mon dieu, qu'elle avait grandi !

L'homme se leva, l'air mécontent. Tifa tomba dans l'herbe en gémissant.

« Qui t'es, toi ? » dit la brute.

Telian jeta un coup d'œil à Tifa. Elle respirait toujours, mais elle avait l'air salement amoché. Dans un effort de pure volonté, elle se redressa et cria :

« Sauvez-vous ! Emmenez la petite et partez ! »

Telian serra les dents. Partir ? Non, elle n'en avait pas envie ! Loz jeta un regard à Tifa, puis reporta son attention sur l'adolescente. Il fronça des sourcils.

« On se serait pas déjà vu ? »

Telian allait répondre, mais elle sentit l'enfant près d'elle tirer sur les pans de sa chemise.

_Je dois protéger la petite, c'est tout ce qui compte !_

Elle allait dire quelque chose, quand le téléphone de Loz sonna de nouveau. Il décrocha.

« Quoi ? Euh… j'allais emmener la fille, oui, mais… Hein ? Ah ! J'emmène aussi celle qui vient d'arriver ? Compris ! »

Telian frémit. Alors elle était devenue une cible ! Soudain, Loz disparut dans un éclat de lumière bleue. Telian fronça des sourcils. Elle était une Clairvoyante, elle pouvait voir des choses que l'œil ordinaire ne pouvait discerner. Elle vit, comme au ralenti, Loz qui fonçait vers elle. Il utilisait la vitesse lumière !

La jeune fille poussa Marlène sur le côté et brandit son arc devant elle. Le bras de Loz heurta le bois de plein fouet. Le jeune homme parut stupéfait. Cette gamine pouvait parer les coups vitesse lumière de son Dual Hound ! Telian sourit.

« Je te vois, Loz ! »

Elle le repoussa d'un coup de son arc, comme un bâton. Les deux adversaires se jaugèrent du regard. Tifa retint un cri de stupeur. Incroyable ! Même elle n'avait pas réussi à éviter ses coups, lorsqu'il avait utilisé cette technique !

« Eh… Je comprends pourquoi Kadaj m'a dit de te capturer. Mère doit te juger utile. »

Telian serra plus fort son arc.

« Je ne servirai jamais Jenova ! Et même si j'ai sauvé la vie de ton petit-frère autrefois, je ne lui laisserai pas le plaisir de me capturer, pas plus que je ne te laisserai enlever Marlène ! »

Loz tenta un direct du gauche. Telian l'esquiva et lui donna un coup au ventre. Son ennemi essaya de nouveaux coups vitesse lumière, mais la jeune fille les esquivait tous, elle avait une vue et des réflexes incroyables !

Bientôt, Loz n'y tint plus. Il recula et tendit la main. La jeune fille fronça des sourcils. Que faisait-il ? Elle entendit un grondement venant du sol. Elle baissa les yeux.

Marlène poussa un cri. Une chimère jaillit du sol et sauta sur Telian. Elle ouvrit la gueule pour la mordre. La jeune fille tendit son arc devant elle. La bête planta ses crocs dedans et recula. Elle avait les dents coincées dedans !

Telian recula et analysa la situation. Elle n'avait plus d'arme, et ses pouvoirs ne serviraient à rien face à ce colosse !

_Merde ! J'ai pas le choix, je dois filer ! _

Elle se tourna vers Marlène. L'enfant était retournée près de Tifa et pleurait !

Profitant de ce moment d'inattention, Loz fonça vers elle et lui donna un coup dans le ventre. La jeune fille roula au sol. Elle gémit. Cette brute lui avait fait mal !

Elle sentit le chapeau wutaïen glisser de son cou et rouler à quelques mètres d'elle. Loz se mit à marcher vers elle. Telian tendit la main. Il était à quelques centimètres de ses doigts, mais la douleur au ventre l'empêchait de bouger ! Loz était tout proche… Elle hurla de rage et l'attrapa. Elle se redressa et l'enfonça sur sa tête.

Loz recula, éberlué. Il vit la jeune fille disparaître dans le chapeau.

XxXxXxXxX

Senki haussa des sourcils.

« Estime-toi heureuse d'avoir échappé à cette brute ! »

Assise sur la chaise longue de l'infirmerie de l'école, Telian lui lança un regard furieux.

« Mais j'ai abandonné Marlène ! Tu te rends compte ? Une enfant ! Elle n'a que huit-dix ans ! »

« Elle n'est pas la seule à avoir été enlevée. Tous les enfants qui ont le géostigmate sur la planète ont été enlevés, je viens de l'apprendre », dit Yakino entrant dans la pièce, suivie par Lucrécia et Frongeon.

« Mais… et nos élèves malades… ? » dit Telian.

« Non, bien sûr, personne ne connaît l'existence de cette île, pas même Jenova, rassure-toi. »

Telian baissa la tête, anéantie. Mais pourquoi avaient-ils enlevé tous ces enfants ? Qu'importe ! Elle se leva de la chaise.

« Bon, direction la Cité Perdue, on y va tous et on libère les enfants », dit Telian.

Senki se leva et tendit le poing, l'air triomphant.

« Très bien ! Allons botter quelques fesses ! »

« OUAIS ! » crièrent tous les membres du groupe en chœur.

------------------------------------

_Pfiouh ! Je m'arrête un instant, le temps de reprendre mon souffle. Je peaufine la suite, vous inquiétez pas. J'espère que la façon dont les affaires reprennent vous plaît. _

_À bientôt ! _


	22. Chapitre 21

(Disclaimer : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 appartiennent à Square Enix, mais les personnages sur Terre, Telian et Gillian, ainsi que Yakino, Frongeon et Senki maintenant, sont mes créations)

**Chapitre 21 :**

**Des noix en folie**

Un enfant… Il n'était qu'un enfant, mais il en avait assez. Il voulait sortir de ce maudit laboratoire ! Ces murs blancs, ce sol au carrelage dur et froid, l'air en conserve, l'odeur du désinfectant, la Mako…

Il voulait sortir, il étouffait. Il n'avait jamais vu le monde extérieur. Bien sûr, il avait appris ce qu'il y avait par images implantées dans son cerveau grâce aux machines de Hojo. L'apprentissage pouvait se faire rapidement et pour plusieurs personnes à la fois, ainsi.

Et il avait découvert des milliers de choses : le temps, la vie, la mort, les étoiles, le soleil, la lune, la Planète, la Rivière de la Vie, les humains, les Cetras, les monstres, et même les plantes, les animaux, les insectes, les continents, la Shinra, les dieux, les Matérias… et tant d'autres choses !

Mais toutes ces données lui avaient apporté de la frustration : à quoi bon recevoir un enseignement si on ne pouvait en profiter ? Qu'était le savoir sans la pratique ? C'était comme si on lui avait lu la recette d'un plat qu'il ne goûterait jamais.

En même temps, il avait réalisé que le monde était immense, que le laboratoire n'était qu'une prison et que sa vie n'était rien, il était un être vivant parmi des milliards d'autres. Il était comme un grain de sable perdu dans une mer de sable.

Lorsque son apprentissage par images télépathiques fut terminé, il se mit à désespérer. Il ne lui arriverait donc jamais rien ?

Puis… ce fut le moment. Jenova. Elle toucha son esprit et lui apprit ce en quoi il devait croire : elle. Il pouvait lui faire confiance. Le moment venu, elle le ferait sortir d'ici, avec ses autres enfants, et il pourrait voir le monde. Mais il devrait agir en chef, il commanderait les autres et leur dirait quoi faire. Elle serait leur guide, et lui son messager. Puis elle se tut, elle ne revint plus jamais lui parler pendant des années. Ce fut désespérant.

Hojo continua ses maudits expériences. La dernière fut fatale. Il dut rester plusieurs heures enfermé dans un tube de Mako, à subir des radiations très spéciales. L'expérience se faisait en trois phases. Le résultat final était une connexion avec l'esprit de Sephiroth, ce qui lui permettait d'être un clone obéissant. Il n'aimait pas ça du tout. Pourquoi obéir à Sephiroth ? Jenova était la seule maîtresse ! Pourquoi lui ?

Pourtant, Jenova en personne lui avait dit qu'elle serait sa seule guide ! Sephiroth était-il… un favori ? Cette idée le remplit de honte et de frustration. Ce n'était pas la première fois, mais c'était trop pour lui qui n'avait presque jamais rien !

Il ressortit du tube complètement amoché. Hojo le ramena sans douceur dans sa chambre. Et là, ses frères l'allongèrent sur un lit. Il se sentait mal. Son esprit était complètement déstabilisé. Il n'était pas sûr de tenir le coup. Il n'entendait toujours pas Jenova. Alors qui viendrait ? Ses frères ne pouvaient rien faire pour lui.

Son cœur ralentissait, son sang avait du mal à circuler dans ses veines, la Mako injectée dedans n'arrangeait pas les choses. Puis… il se sentit mieux. Une douce lueur verte, comme celle des matérias de soin, l'enveloppa. La chaleur de la vie…

Il ouvrit les yeux et fut saisi dans l'étreinte puissante de son frère Loz. Yazoo se tenait un peu en retrait, il regardait dans le vide, l'air étonné.

Ses frères lui expliquèrent qu'une mystérieuse jeune fille était apparue et leur avait prêté une matéria de soin qui leur avait permis de le sauver. Mais elle avait disparu. Apparemment, leur Mère ne l'avait laissée venir qu'un instant, juste pour le soigner.

Dommage, il aurait bien aimé voir à quoi elle ressemblait. Qui pouvait-elle être pour avoir attiré l'attention de Mère ?

Enfin, l'essentiel était qu'il vivait, à nouveau. Quelques jours plus tard, la nouvelle atteignit le laboratoire : Hojo était mort, tué par un certain Vincent Valentine et les membres d'Avalanche !

Les trois frères comprirent alors que plus rien ne les retenait ici. Après maints combats contre les gardes et les monstres qui peuplaient le laboratoire, ils purent enfin sortir de là.

Mais à quel prix…

« Kadaj ? »

Le jeune homme cligna des yeux. Il s'était endormi dans une chambre de la maison coquillage d'Ajit, la Cité Perdue des Anciens, dans la Forêt Endormie. Yazoo était debout devant lui, il venait de le réveiller.

« J'ai ramené tous les enfants atteints de géostigmates. Et Loz arrive avec les filles. Il dit qu'il a aussi une surprise, quelque chose trouvé chez grand-frère. »

Kadaj s'étira. Ce rêve… Pourquoi avait-il revu toute sa vie passée dans le laboratoire ? Il avait horreur de ces souvenirs, c'était tellement désagréable !

Sans répondre à son frère, il sortit de la pièce. Yazoo baissa les yeux, étouffant un soupir triste. Depuis la mort d'Hojo, il ne reconnaissait plus son petit-frère. Bien sûr, il était heureux que Mère soit de nouveau en contact avec lui… mais à quel prix ! Elle accaparait son esprit, Kadaj ne lui accordait plus d'attention. Il ne traitait plus Loz ni lui comme des frères, la complicité qui s'était formée entre eux autrefois semblait avoir disparu. Comme s'ils ne valaient pas mieux que des esclaves. C'était ça la vie en famille avec Mère ? Eh bien, quelle vie !

Mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à l'abandonner. Ils avaient toujours été ensemble tous les trois. Et cela continuerait, jusqu'à la fin. Mais pourquoi Yazoo avait l'impression que cela ne durerait plus bien longtemps ?

Kadaj sortit de la maison et s'approcha de la rivière. Loz était là, il tenait une petite fille par l'épaule. Marlène, la gamine à laquelle Cloud tenait… Il vit un objet sur le sol. Une valise ouverte, renfermant plein de matérias.

« Grand-frère nous avait caché ça… » dit Kadaj.

Il se pencha et prit une sphère bleue dans sa main.

« Des matérias ! Merveilles nées de la Rivière de la Vie… Grâce à ses matérias, nous serons encore plus puissants ! »

Satisfait, il la glissa dans son avant-bras gauche et regarda la lumière bleue transpercer sa peau.

Il se tourna vers Loz et daigna enfin poser son regard sur la fillette. Elle détourna la tête. Kadaj regarda autour de lui.

« Et où est l'autre fille ? »

Ce fut au tour de Loz de détourner le regard.

« Tu as échoué ? Tu ne l'as pas ramenée ? » dit Kadaj sur un ton menaçant.

Loz lâcha la fillette et prit un chapeau wutaïen qui traînait sur le sol, près de lui. Kadaj se demanda où diable avait-il pu dénicher ce galurin, et ce qu'il allait faire avec. La fille n'était pas dedans, quand même !

Loz le mit sur sa tête et se l'enfonça jusqu'aux yeux, ne serait-ce que pour se cacher à la vue de son petit-frère mécontent.

« Je suis toujours là ? » dit-il.

« ÉVIDEMMENT, CRÉTIN ! Pourquoi as-tu échoué ? Mère m'a dit que cette fille était importante pour ses plans ! Tsss ! »

Il se tourna vers l'autre côté de la rivière. Les enfants ramenés par Yazoo descendaient de la camionnette. Ils avaient du mal à bouger, les géostigmates les avaient bien affaiblis.

Bon, tant pis. Il allait s'occuper d'eux. Une fois qu'ils seraient endoctrinés, il s'occuperait du problème de cette fille et de grand-frère Cloud, qui arriverait bientôt. Il viendrait, il en était sûr. La fillette ramenée par Loz l'y obligerait.

À présent, il fallait commencer la cérémonie…

« _Fils…_ »

Kadaj se raidit. Jenova ! Elle était de nouveau là.

« _Ai-je bien entendu ? Il n'a pas ramené l'autre fille ?_ »

_Non, mère_, répondit mentalement le jeune homme.

Il ressentit un flux de colère émis par Jenova.

« _Cette gamine ! Elle cache des enfants atteints du géostigmate ! Je le sens, tous ne sont pas ici ! Je sais que d'autres sont victimes de ma colère, mais je ne peux voir où ils sont !_ »

D'autres enfants ? Il en manquait ?

_Mère… Pourquoi veux-tu cette fille ? Pour les enfants ? _

« _Elle est spéciale, mon fils. Elle n'est pas humaine. Elle possède un pouvoir différent du mien et de celui des Cetras._ »

Kadaj haussa un sourcil. Un tel être pouvait-il exister ? Cette fille devait être diablement importante !

« _Oui, mon fils. Mais… je crois qu'elle viendra. Je la connais. Si ton frère l'a attaquée, elle reviendra sûrement pour se venger. Tiens-toi prêt, le moment venu._ »

_Ne t'en fais pas, Mère. Tu seras fière de moi_, pensa Kadaj en se plaçant face aux enfants.

XxXxXxXxX

Tout le monde était parti de son côté, dans sa chambre, pour se préparer. Depuis la mort de Gillian, Telian ne portait plus que du noir et du gris, par habitude.

Et aujourd'hui, grande première, elle allait devoir remettre des vêtements de combat. Elle avait laissé tomber la chemise bordeaux et l'ensemble noir offerts par Tifa il y a deux ans, ils étaient trop petits pour elle.

Yakino et ses amis s'étaient acharnés à lui faire oublier son deuil (au bout d'un an, il y a prescription ! affirmait Senki.) Telian ne partageait pas cet avis. Elle avait sans cesse vidé sa commode des vêtements aux couleurs variées que ses amis y avaient mis. Même Frongeon y avait mis un de ses petits shorts !

Mais ses amis étaient aussi têtus qu'elle. À force, elle s'était lassée, elle n'avait plus jamais ôté les vêtements. Maintenant, elle se dit que c'était bien. Elle ne pouvait tout de même pas combattre en robe et souliers noirs !

Elle opta pour un pantalon bleu pâle, des bottes sombres, et une chemise bleu marine longue Wutaïenne, aux manches kimono. Les pans de la chemise se terminaient aux genoux, et ils étaient fendus sur les côtés pour lui permettre de faire n'importe quel mouvement de jambe. Le symbole du phénix était brodé en fil d'or dans le dos, celui de Bahamut en fil d'argent sur le col échancré. La jeune fille avait toujours le bracelet offert par Aéris. Une fois ses cheveux remontés en queue de cheval, armée d'un nouvel arc, son carquois de flèches sur le dos et équipée de sa fidèle besace, elle sortit de la chambre et se dirigea vers la salle des professeurs.

Senki était déjà là, occupé à faire des échauffements. Frongeon revoyait son jeu de jambes et donnait des coups de poings dans le vide. Yakino discutait avec son grand-père, les autres professeurs et Lucrécia.

Dès que Telian entra, Senki se planta devant elle et brandit un appareil photo. La jeune fille fut aveuglée par le flash.

« Faudra publier ça dans le journal de l'école ! Telian Riddle quitte enfin le noir, après deux ans de deuil ! » dit Senki.

« Oh, ça va ! Bon, on y va ? »

Lucrécia s'approcha.

« Telly, je… Pour Sephiroth… »

Telian la prit par les épaules.

« Tu sais que je ferais tout pour essayer de le sauver, s'il revient ! »

« Je sais. Mais… je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai peur. Peur qu'il fasse du mal à quelqu'un. Ce serait de ma faute en même temps, puisque je suis sa mère. »

« Les uniques coupables sont Hojo et Jenova, je te l'ai déjà dit un nombre incalculable de fois. Bon, prêts, tout le monde ? »

« Minute ! Je me revitalise, d'abord ! » dit Frongeon.

Tout le monde le vit sortir quelque chose de sa poche. Curieux, ils s'approchèrent pour examiner l'objet. On aurait dit un gros bonbon jaune avec un crâne rouge dessiné dessus.

« C'est pas une noix, ça ! » dit Telian.

« C'est une dragée spéciale, nutritive et tonique inventée par les Gobelins pour les combats difficiles. Puisqu'on va affronter trois Sephiroth ce coup-là, j'ai jugé bon d'en prendre une. »

« Sans blague ? » dit Telian, embarrassée.

« Il y a un crâne dessiné dessus, comme du poison ! T'es sûr que tes copains t'ont pas menti, du style pour te punir de fréquenter des humains ? » dit Senki.

Frongeon haussa des épaules.

« On verra bien. À la vôtre ! »

Il avala le bonbon. Son corps s'illumina un bref instant d'une lumière verte comme celle des matérias de soin, puis plus rien. Son visage demeurait de pierre. Tout le monde le fixait, plus personne ne respirait dans la pièce. Finalement, Frongeon s'approcha.

« C'est cool, je suis d'attaque ! Alors, on y va ? »

« ATTENDS ! ATTENDS ! OH ! EH ! » cria tout le monde.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » dit le gobelin.

« Ne me _qu'est-ce qu'il y a_ pas ! » s'écria Telian.

« Ce médicament a foiré, hein ? Tu ne sens rien, n'est-ce pas ? » dit Senki.

Frongeon pointa son visage impassible du doigt.

« Mais de quoi vous parlez, enfin ? Vous ne voyez pas mon superbe visage rayonner de vie et d'énergie ? »

Tout le monde fit la moue. Son affreux petit visage de Gobelin n'avait pas changé du tout ! Ils en conclurent que cette pilule n'était qu'un attrape-nigaud.

XxXxXxXxX

Telian et ses compagnons utilisèrent la télé-transportation pour arriver dans la Forêt Endormie. Ils marchèrent un temps à travers les arbres blancs, tous sur le qui-vive. La forêt était si belle, si étrange… mais il faisait nuit, et la brume ajoutait une ambiance sinistre. Telian pouvait sentir le mal qui régnait dans l'air.

Soudain, elle perçut un bruit de coups de feu. Elle vit alors trois silhouettes sortir de la brume. Elle reconnut Loz, son agresseur, ainsi que deux autres hommes en tenue de cuir noir, comme lui.

Celui tout à gauche avait des cheveux qui tombaient jusqu'aux épaules et avait une gunblade, Velvet Nightmare. Elle se souvint de lui. Il avait été le seul à la voir, dans son rêve, il y avait deux ans : Yazoo. Celui au centre avait les cheveux plus courts et tenait dans la main un sabre à deux lames, Souba. Et ce sourire sur son visage… Non, impossible !

Se détachant du groupe, il s'avança et agita la main vers elle. Tous les enfants enlevés jaillirent de la brume encerclèrent le groupe. Telian et ses amis virent avec horreur qu'ils avaient des yeux de chat verts. Jenova !

Perçant le cercle, le sosie de Sephiroth s'approcha et inclina la tête en un salut ironique.

« Enfin vous voilà ! »

« Alors… C'est comme ça que tu agis, maintenant, Sephiroth ? Tu utilises les enfants humains ? Quelle déception, tu es tombé bien bas ! » dit Telian pour cacher sa peur.

Le jeune homme parut fâché.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je ne suis pas Sephiroth, je ne le connais même pas ! Mon nom est Kadaj. »

Telian s'approcha.

« Tu te moques de moi ! Je reconnaîtrais ce visage n'importe où ! »

Puis, fronçant des sourcils, elle l'examina des pieds à la tête.

« Mais non, tu n'es pas… Sephiroth ! »

Elle recula, stupéfaite. Pourtant, elle ressentait sa présence dans le corps de ce jeune homme !

« Pas trop tôt ! Mon nom est Kadaj ! Ka-daj ! »

Telian fit la moue.

« Mmmm… Mouais… Sephiroth a l'air plus intelligent que toi… et plus beau. »

Kadaj émit un cri étouffé de protestation. Telian en profita pour attaquer avec son arc, comme un bâton. Dans un immense bond, Kadaj fit un salto arrière et atterrit à quelques mètres d'elle. Les enfants se dispersèrent. Le combat commença.

Yazoo leva la main, faisant apparaître des chimères autour d'eux.

« Grand-frère est déjà passé, il nous échappés avec la gosse mais toi, on ne te laissera pas partir, Mère veut te parler ! »

Mère ? Il parlait de Jenova ! Telian comprit qu'ils n'avaient pas digéré l'échec de Loz à l'église.

Yakino invoqua son fidèle léopard et sortit deux dagues de sa ceinture. Elle se mit à combattre les monstres. Senki essaya d'abord la magie, il avait toujours eu un très bon niveau avec les matérias de feu. Mais les monstres le prenaient de toutes parts, et sa propre nature animale prit le dessus. Il se transforma en lion et se mit à tuer les chimères par dizaines. Telian ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle tirait des flèches et tuait les monstres elle aussi, mais dès qu'elle tentait une sortie hors du cercle, Kadaj et ses frères essayaient de la blesser à coup de sabre ou de balle de gunblade.

Bientôt, Senki ne tint plus et reprit sa forme humaine. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés, laissant voir des plaies sanglantes sur sa peau.

« Il faut se tirer, on est à bout de force, je n'ai presque plus d'énergie moi-même ! » dit Yakino.

« Mais comment ? » dit Telian.

« Vous ne fuirez pas ! » dit Kadaj.

Il fit apparaître d'autres chimères. Soudain, Frongeon jaillit de la besace. Tous les monstres se figèrent. Ce n'était pas un humain, alors qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Même Kadaj et ses frères regardaient la créature avec surprise.

« Si c'est elle que vous voulez… » dit le gobelin.

Il sortit des tas de noix de ses poches et les jeta en l'air en criant : « MULTIPLICATION ! »

Les noix se transformèrent, prenant toutes l'apparence de Telian. La vraie Telian écarquilla les yeux. Décidément, ce gobelin n'avait pas fini de l'étonner !

Les fausses Telian fendirent toutes le cercle d'ennemis. Les chimères se jetèrent chacune sur l'une d'elles. Les frères de Kadaj se mirent de la partie. Mais chaque fois qu'un double se faisait attraper ou blesser, il disparaissait en fumée, ne laissant derrière lui qu'une petite noix.

La vraie Telian et ses compagnons se dispersèrent dans la forêt, pour mieux brouiller les pistes.

Une fois suffisamment loin, Telian s'arrêta et reprit son souffle. Elle n'en pouvait plus ! Elle sentit soudain quelque chose toucher son épaule. Elle se retourna en hurlant…

« C'est moi, du calme ! » dit Frongeon.

« Ah… Dites donc, ta technique est super ! Tu es incroyable, quand tu t'y mets ! »

Le gobelin rougit de plaisir. Les deux amis éclatèrent de rire, quand une autre voix brisa l'enthousiasme.

« Amusant, je le reconnais », dit Kadaj.


	23. Chapitre 22

(Disclaimer : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 appartiennent à Square Enix, mais les personnages sur Terre, Telian et Gillian, ainsi que Yakino, Frongeon et Senki maintenant, sont mes créations)

**Chapitre 22 :**

**Tu n'es pas seule**

Frongeon se cacha derrière Telian. La jeune fille se redressa. Ainsi c'était lui, Kadaj… Elle le regarda avec ses yeux d'humaine, puis son don de clairvoyance prit le dessus. Elle vit alors clairement deux personnes, de chaque côté du jeune homme. Jenova, toujours cette créature bleue aux cheveux blancs, et de l'autre… Sephiroth ! Il se tenait plus en retrait, il semblait accorder plus d'espace à Jenova pour influencer le jeune homme.

Quel effet cela pouvait-il faire… d'être sous l'influence mentale de deux êtres malveillants ? Telian n'avait pas envie d'imaginer ça. En somme, elle ne s'attaquait pas vraiment à Kadaj.

« Pourquoi avez-vous enlevé tous ces enfants ? Ils n'ont rien à voir avec tout ça ! »

Kadaj émit un ricanement.

« Bien sûr que si ! Ce sont mes frères et sœurs, ils ont des cellules de mère en eux. »

« Des cellules de mère ? »

« Les géostigmates ! Chaque enfant touché par le pouvoir de Mère reçoit la Marque Étoilée. Elle se bat elle-même au cœur de la Rivière de la Vie. D'ailleurs, ça m'étonne que tu n'en aies pas reçue, alors que Mère a concentré son attention sur toi plusieurs fois de suite. »

Telian eut un léger sourire. C'est vrai, elle s'était souvent demandée pourquoi elle n'avait pas été contaminée. Mais en fait, elle n'était pas liée à la Rivière de la Vie ! Elle ne risquait donc rien. Néanmoins… elle ne pouvait laisser les autres souffrir inutilement.

« Pourquoi vous tenez tant à retrouver les restes de Jenova ? Vous allez en faire quoi ? »

Kadaj haussa les épaules.

« Le moment venu, Mère me le dira. »

Telian fit la moue. Décidément, c'était un vrai gamin ! Insouciant, il obéissait juste à sa maman, comme un bon petit fils.

« Et moi ? Qu'est-ce que je viens faire, dans tout ça ? Je ne sais pas où elle est, cette Jenova ! À part dans ta tête… »

Kadaj parut soudain tiquer sur cette phrase. Elle pouvait voir ça ? Il en fut jaloux. Lui, il n'arrivait qu'à l'entendre.

« Tu peux voir ça ? Tu peux voir ma mère ? À quoi elle ressemble ? » demanda-t-il avec envie.

Telian fit la moue.

« Je crois que même toi n'aimerais pas le savoir. Et puis j'en ai marre de t'entendre dire ces salades ! Jenova n'est pas ta mère, elle te manipule ! »

Le jeune homme commença à s'énerver. Jenova aussi. Il porta la main à son sabre et allait dégainer, quand quelque chose lui tomba dessus et le fit rouler au sol. Senki atterrit devant Telian et se mit en position de combat.

« Touche pas à ma copine ! » dit-il.

Kadaj se redressa. En voyant Senki, il eut un sourire mauvais.

« Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça. »

Il brandit son Souba. Senki serra les poings. Il n'avait pas d'arme, lui ! À part ses matérias de feu et son pouvoir de se transformer en animal… Mais il avait épuisé toute son énergie, il ne pouvait plus se transformer ! Il devrait donc en venir aux mains.

Telian recula et regarda autour d'elle. Où était Yakino ? Soudain, les buissons remuèrent. Yazoo et Loz apparurent. Loz tenait fermement la jeune femme par les bras. Elle avait une blessure à l'épaule. Yazoo lui avait tiré une balle !

En voyant son amie blessée, Senki perdit tout contrôle. Il fonça sur Kadaj. Le jeune homme l'esquiva d'une roulade et, une fois dans son dos, lui fit une entaille de son sabre. Senki gémit de douleur et se retourna pour lui donner un coup de pied au ventre, mais ce dernier l'esquiva et lui fit une nouvelle coupure à la jambe.

« Senki ! » cria Telian.

Elle réfléchit. Rien à faire, ces trois-là étaient trop forts, même sans leurs maudites chimères ! Comment arrêter ça ? Frongeon avait même épuisé tout son stock de noix, il n'avait plus assez de force pour combattre.

_C'est à moi de les sortir de là_, pensa Telian.

Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra sur la source de son pouvoir. Loin d'ici, sur l'Île des Tabhaisavers, dans la salle de recherches de l'école, Lucrécia leva la tête de son microscope où elle examinait des cellules de géostigmates. Elle entendit l'appel de Telian. Elle vit à travers ses yeux toute la scène : Yakino prisonnière de Loz et blessée, Yazoo souriant d'un air cruel, Kadaj combattant Senki couvert de sang et de bleus.

_Lucrécia, aide-moi ! J'ai besoin d'énergie pour les sortir de là ! _

La scientifique se leva de son siège et mit les mains sur son cœur.

_Je suis là, Telly. Utilise mon énergie, je suis avec toi ! _

Telian ferma les yeux et mit les mains sur sa poitrine, comme la jeune femme. Un rayon rouge enveloppa son corps, puis celui de Frongeon, Yakino, et enfin Senki. Kadaj et ses frères eurent un mouvement de recul. Quelle était cette énergie qui venait d'envahir l'espace, tout à coup ?

Telian ses compagnons émirent un flash de lumière, puis… plus rien ! Kadaj secoua la tête de frustration. Encore d'autres ennemis qui venaient de leur échapper !

XxXxXxXxX

Telian et ses compagnons réapparurent sur l'Île des Tabhaisavers, face à l'école. Ils conduisirent en urgence Senki à l'infirmerie.

Le pauvre gémissait, affirmant qu'il était en train de mourir. Mais l'infirmière le rassura : il avait le bras gauche cassé, trois côtes fêlées et la jambe droite en miettes, sans parler des nombreuses coupures et du sang qu'il devrait récupérer par injections. S'il avait survécu à tout ça, il ne mourrait pas.

Yakino reçut elle-même des soins pour la balle reçue à l'épaule.

Telian prit le chemin du campus de l'école. Une fois assise au pied d'un grand chêne, elle se prit la tête dans les mains. Ils avaient failli mourir ! Si seulement elle avait été plus prudente… Une main se posa gentiment sur son épaule. Elle sursauta et vit Lucrécia assise à côté d'elle, qui la regardait en souriant.

« Vous êtes tous revenus et vous êtes vivants, c'est ce qui compte », dit-elle.

Telian fit la moue. Elle n'en était pas convaincue.

« On n'en sait pas vraiment plus », dit-elle.

« Si ! Maintenant, nous savons que Jenova est la source même du mal. C'est elle qu'il faut éliminer pour guérir les élèves. »

L'adolescente s'appuya contre l'arbre.

« Mais comment, Lucrécia ? Je suis une Tabhaisaver, pas une Cetra ! Et… Aéris n'est plus là ! »

Lucrécia ne sut quoi répondre. Elle aurait voulu réconforter son amie, mais elle ne trouvait rien à dire.

« Tu trouveras une solution, j'en suis sûre. Tout le monde ici croit en toi, même si tu t'imagines n'apporter que le mal et la souffrance. »

Soudain, Yakino accourut, l'air excité. Elle avait le bras gauche enveloppé dans un bandage, mais elle avait toujours l'air aussi énergique.

« Telly, je viens de recevoir des infos ! Marlène a réussi à s'échapper, elle a retrouvé Cloud. Mais Kadaj et ses frères partent pour Edge avec les autres enfants. Ils vont tenter une espèce d'attaque près du mausolée. Et Kadaj a rendez-vous avec le président Shinra au sommet du nouvel immeuble de sa société. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? »

« Je ne sais pas… »

Lucrécia secoua la tête.

« Telly, arrête ça ! Je te l'ai déjà dit il y a deux ans, nous devons faire quelque chose ! Tu as été la première à me hurler dessus pour que je sorte de ma misère, dans la grotte où je vivais en ermite ! »

« Elle a raison, Telly. »

L'adolescente secoua les bras, en signe d'impuissance. Quand elle sentit quelque chose bouger à son poignet gauche. Le bracelet d'Aéris. La matéria verte de soin y était toujours, après tout ce temps. La matéria de soin… Dire qu'elle avait laissé Yazoo et Loz s'en servir pour soigner leur petit-frère… Soudain, la jeune fille comprit.

_Mais oui ! Si je leur rappelle ce qui s'est passé il y a deux ans, ils accepteront peut-être de m'écouter !_

Elle releva la tête.

« C'est bon. Je sais quoi faire. Mais Yakino, j'aurais besoin de votre aide, et avec votre bras… »

« Ne t'en fais pas, je suis solide ! Alors, c'est quoi, ton plan ? »

Plus tard dans la nuit, tout le monde prit un peu de repos. Telian seule ne dormait pas, trop excitée par tout ce qui allait arriver. Quand viendrait l'aube, elle repartirait ! Senki resterait ici, il n'était pas en état de se battre. Mais il lui restait Yakino et Frongeon. Demain… tout se jouerait !

Et cette fois, Telian en fit le serment, cette fois, elle réussirait à sauver tout le monde !

Le sommeil vint plus vite qu'elle ne le crut. Telian fit un drôle de rêve. Un PHS tombait au fond de l'eau, dans une rivière. Des messages retentirent, un peu déformés par le bruit de l'eau, mais audibles.

« _C'est moi, Reeve ! Ça va, ton boulot ? Je suis tombé sur ton flyer par hasard. Mais comment tu tiens le coup ? Tu changeras jamais, Cloud ! Si tu veux, je peux te filer un coup de main ! Je te rappelle et on revoit ça. Allez, à plus tard !_ »

« _Surprise ! C'est Youfie ! J'ai un scoop ! Tous les enfants malades de Wutaï ont disparu ! T'es au courant ? Si t'as des infos, appelle-moi ! Ok ?_ »

« _Les prélèvement sont faits, alors je devrais bientôt me libérer pour aller voir Marlène ! Tu lui passes le message, ça marche ? À plus !_ »

« _Reno a encore téléphoné. Il te demande de te dépêcher, mais… mais il avait l'air bizarre ! Fais attention, d'accord ?_ »

Telian vit l'image changer. Elle se vit au milieu d'un grand champ de fleurs. Aéris lui faisait face, toujours souriante.

« Je suis fière de toi, Telly ! Tu es devenue si forte ! »

Forte ? Telian n'en avait pas l'impression.

« Ne t'en fais pas, tu y arriveras ! Il n'y aura pas que moi pour t'aider, cette fois… »

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

Aéris lui fit un clin d'œil.

« Surprise ! Sache seulement que tu n'es pas seule. Tu ne l'as jamais été. Maintenant dors, tu en auras bien besoin. »

Et ce fut le noir complet. Mais Telian sourit dans son sommeil.


	24. Chapitre 23

(Disclaimer : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 appartiennent à Square Enix, mais les personnages sur Terre, Telian et Gillian, ainsi que Yakino, Frongeon et Senki maintenant, sont mes créations)

**Chapitre 23 :**

**Les premières révélations**

Yakino réveilla Telian un peu avant l'aube. Frongeon courut à l'infirmerie s'assurer que Senki dormait. Oui, tout allait bien. Telian s'approcha du lit d'un enfant malade du géostigmate. Même dans son sommeil, il semblait souffrir. Elle se pencha et posa un baiser sur sa joue.

_Bientôt, tu seras guéri comme tous les autres, ne t'en fais pas. _

Elle partit rejoindre ses amis dehors. Une fois de plus, tous se télé-transportèrent pour une nouvelle aventure. Ils arrivèrent à Edge, un peu en retrait de la place du mausolée. Telian n'aurait jamais cru voir une émeute pareille, un jour !

Telian avait souvent connu quelques petites émeutes dans son monde, à Paris… des histoires de grèves de travailleurs ou des manifestations politiques, mais ce n'était rien de violent ni de sanglant comme ce qui se passait en cet instant. Loz et Yazoo se tenaient sur la place centrale, encerclés par tous les enfants « jénovatisés ». Des chimères attaquaient les gens. Un véritable massacre !

Telian aperçut une jeune femme près d'un des enfants. Tifa ! Elle essayait de le réveiller. Mais rien à faire, le garçon était sous l'emprise du sortilège de Kadaj.

Yazoo et Loz se tournèrent vers le mausolée. Ils l'avaient couvert de chaînes et se mirent à tirer dessus.

« Hé ! Vous voulez un coup de main ? » dit une voix familière.

Les deux hommes se retournèrent. Reno avançait, tapotant son épaule de son bâton de Turk. Rude était avec lui.

Telian ne tint plus et courut près d'une petite fille dans le cercle et la secoua aux épaules. Pourquoi diable ne réagissait-elle pas ? Lentement, l'enfant leva la tête. Telian vit avec horreur que les enfants avaient toujours des yeux de chat verts.

Elle sentit la source du contrôle : Kadaj. Il était ailleurs. Guidée par ses perceptions, elle courut jusqu'à un building en construction. Elle dut tirer des flèches sur quelques chimères en chemin, certaines lui barrant la route ou d'autres attaquant des gens qui fuyaient.

Enfin devant le building, elle monta l'escalier jusqu'au dernier étage.

Rufus était debout sur le bord d'une ouverture faite dans le mur, toujours dans sa chaise roulante. Kadaj était à côté de lui.

« Kadaj, j'ai une question », dit Rufus.

Kadaj marcha jusqu'au bord du building.

« J'ai une réponse », dit-il.

« La dernière fois, vous disiez avoir besoin des cellules de Jenova pour retrouver votre intégrité. J'aimerais comprendre. »

« C'est lui. Il est de retour », dit Kadaj.

Telian eut un frisson.

« Sephiroth… Le cauchemar », dit Rufus.

« Certains l'appellent ainsi », dit Kadaj.

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Je ne connais pas Sephiroth. Mais en tous cas… je sens qu'il approche… Et ça, ça me rend nerveux… C'est vrai ! Et si mère l'aimait plus que moi ? »

« Pauvre petit incarné… »

« Lui ou moi, ça n'a aucune importance ! Votre destin est scellé ! Mère a fait un long voyage pour venir sur cette planète. Elle veut débarrasser le cosmos des fous dans ton genre ! Mais… tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Rien n'a vraiment changé depuis que Mère est venue ici. C'est moi qui dois faire en sorte que ça change, pour réjouir son cœur ! Je ferais n'importe quoi pour mère ! Elle n'a qu'à ordonner ! »

« Hum ! Génial ! On a un cauchemar-junior ! » ironisa Rufus.

« Aussi longtemps que vous existerez, les cauchemars s'abattront sur vous, encore et encore ! »

Rufus fit silence une minute, puis reprit :

« La Rivière de la Vie circule à travers notre planète comme une marée qui fluctue, constituant un pont entre la vie et la mort. Si ce cycle est l'essence même de l'existence, alors l'histoire elle aussi sera inévitablement amenée à se répéter. Ne vous gênez pas, faites venir Jenova et votre Sephiroth. Ça ne changera rien, c'est la vie. Et nous agirons selon ce qu'elle nous dicte, si bien que nous vous arrêterons. Et nous le ferons à chacune de vos attaques. »

« Monsieur le Président… Est-ce votre excuse pour avoir enlevé Mère ? Ne me dites pas que vous avez des remords ! »

« Des remords ? Pourquoi ? Je ne me suis jamais autant amusé. »

Le bras gauche de Kadaj se mit à briller d'une lumière bleue. Telian reconnut l'éclat de la matéria Bahamut. Kadaj se retourna.

« Très bien ! Alors si vous le permettez, nous allons en… »

Il n'acheva pas sa phrase. Il vit Telian.

« Hé ! Te revoilà ! » dit-il.

Gênée, Telian fit quelques pas sur le côté, la flèche et l'arc chacun dans une main.

« Tu es venue assister au spectacle ? » dit-il sur un ton toujours ironique.

Telian serra les poings. C'était le moment où jamais. L'ennui, c'était que Rufus était là. Il tourna la tête vers elle. La jeune fille fronça des sourcils. C'était donc lui, le président Shinra… Elle n'avait jamais vraiment eu affaire à lui, mais il la mettait mal à l'aise. Il dégageait quelque chose d'oppressant. Elle sentit quelque chose d'anormal. Elle regarda sa cape. Là-dessous…

« Admirez ! » dit Kadaj.

Il tendit son bras gauche vers le ciel. La matéria d'invocation lança un éclair vers les nuages, qui se mirent à remuer. Bahamut en jaillit.

Toujours sur la place du mausolée, Yazoo prit la parole :

« Mère est ici. Elle est là-dedans », dit-il en montrant du doigt le mausolée.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? » demanda Rude.

« On dirait un… un mémorial. Et même que c'est la Shinra qui l'a fabriqué », dit Loz.

« Holà, arrête-toi, ta cervelle va exploser ! » dit Reno.

« Et t'as tout faux, j'te signale ! » dit Rude.

« Tu peux toujours nous demander, on est au courant de rien », dit Reno en ricanant. Rude l'imita.

« Et depuis quand on peut vous faire confiance ? » dit Yazoo.

Reno prit un air fâché.

« Hein ? Quoi ? »

Il se tourna vers Rude pour trouver un appui, mais son ami semblait soudain gêné. Il tripotait son nœud de cravate et regardait autour de lui, évitant le regard de Reno.

Finalement, Reno se retourna et, poussant son habituel « Uoryaaaaa ! », il fonça sur eux, son bâton tendu vers le ciel. Il cogna Rude juste derrière, et s'arrêta. Il vit Bahamut qui descendait du ciel et se posait sur le mausolée.

Rude se redressa, une main sur son nez, l'autre tendue vers Reno pour le frapper.

« T'es con ! » dit-il.

Mais Reno gardait les yeux rivés sur le ciel.

« Oh non ! » dit-il.

« Laisse tomber », dit Rude en ajustant ses lunettes, frappé par la même vision.

Reno se retourna et manqua de nouveau de frapper Rude. Ils s'enfuirent. Un sourire sournois aux lèvres, Yazoo et Loz se mirent à leur poursuite.

Reno avait franchi le cercle quand, réalisant ce qu'il laissait derrière lui, il courut près d'un enfant et voulut le prendre dans ses bras pour fuir avec lui. Mais le petit garçon, récalcitrant, le repoussa et planta ses doigts dans son nez.

Reno se retourna. Loz lui fonçait dessus ! Soulevant l'enfant de force, Reno reprit la fuite. Rude avait pris deux enfants, un sous chaque bras comme des sacs à patates, et courait avec lui.

« Tu crois qu'il est carnivore ? » dit Reno.

« Pose-lui la question ! » dit Rudo.

Soudain, Bahamut s'éleva dans le ciel et cracha une boule de feu. Le mausolée explosa en mille morceaux.

Projetés par le souffle de l'explosion, Reno et Rudo tombèrent à la renverse, les enfants dans les bras.

Une fois l'explosion calmée, Bahamut se mit à fouiller dans les ruines.

Reno et Rudo se redressèrent, à demi-sonnés. Ricanant, Yazoo s'approcha, suivi de Loz.

« Alors, vous vous éclatez, on dirait ? »

« On est mort de rire ! » dit Reno.

Se redressant, les deux Turks se mirent à les combattre.

Du haut du building, Kadaj regarda Bahamut descendre avec satisfaction. Il rit.

« Le spectacle vous a plu, messieurs dames ? Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait invoquer, maintenant ? »

Il commença à préparer une magie foudre, mais Telian tira une flèche sur sa main. La matéria s'éteignit.

Kadaj lui lança un regard furieux. Telian le mit en joue avec une nouvelle flèche.

« Sale garce… »

« Calme-toi un peu », dit Telian.

« Tu ne t'en sortiras pas comme ça ! » vociféra Kadaj.

« Écoute un peu cinq minutes ! s'écria Telian. Il y a des éléments du Projet Jenova que tu ne connais pas ! »

« Et toi, qui es-tu, si tu les connais ? » ironisa Kadaj.

« Mon nom est Telian Riddle. Je suis une Tabhaisaver. »

« Tabhaisaver… Tu as combattu Sephiroth et causé sa mort, il y a deux ans, non ? »

« Je comprends ta colère, mais je n'y suis vraiment pour rien. » Elle hésita un peu. « Tout est de la faute d'Hojo… »

« Hojo ? »

« Il y a autre chose que tu ne sais pas… murmura-t-elle, un peu inquiète à cause de son air agressif. Il y avait d'autres membres dans l'équipe, le professeur Gast, un Turk et une femme… »

Elle fouilla nerveusement dans ses poches pour retrouver la vieille photo de l'équipe de Nibelheim que Lucrécia lui avait passée pour l'occasion.

« Qui s'en soucie ? » rugit Kadaj.

« Attends ! » protesta Telian. « Ici, il y a une photo… Son visage doit rappeler quelqu'un à Sephiroth… »

« Donne ça ! » ordonna Kadaj en lui arrachant la photo des mains.

Il la regarda et sentit soudain l'esprit de Sephiroth se crisper, près de lui.

Kadaj regarda Telian d'un air interrogateur.

« Qui… qui est cette femme… ? »

Telian sourit. Elle voyait le fantôme de Sephiroth penché sur la photo, l'air ahuri. Elle avait eu raison de montrer la photographie.

« Vous commencez à comprendre, tous les deux ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Comprendre quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a à comprendre ? » aboya Kadaj en secouant la tête.

« C'est triste, fit Telian d'un air déçu. Tu refuses même d'admettre l'évidence, tout comme Sephiroth près de toi… »

Elle lui tourna le dos, comme si elle allait partir.

« Vous ne saurez jamais… Vous êtes trop bornés, tous les deux ! » lança-t-elle par-dessus son épaule. Puis, elle se dirigea vers la sortie. Elle fut retenue par une voix derrière elle.

« A… attends… C'est qui ? » demanda Kadaj.

Telian se retourna, et remarqua que Kadaj n'avait plus l'air agressif du tout. Il semblait littéralement suspendu à ses lèvres, comme le fantôme de Sephiroth. Telian sourit.

« C'est la mère de Sephiroth. Elle s'appelle Lucrécia. »

« Mère ? Mère n'est pas Jenova ? »

« Jenova n'est pas sa vraie mère, comme elle n'est pas la tienne. C'est Lucrécia qui lui a donné la vie. Et toi aussi tu as une mère humaine, Kadaj », dit doucement Telian.

Kadaj n'était plus très sûr de lui. Il avait même l'air franchement affolé.

« Les documents que Sephiroth a trouvés au sous-sol du manoir de Nibelheim, il y a sept ans, étaient faux. La vérité, c'est que toi et tes frères êtes des humain injectés avec des cellules de Jenova, et que vous êtes chacun les fils d'un homme et d'une femme humaine, comme Sephiroth fut le fils du docteur Lucrécia Crescent et du Turk Vincent Valentine. »

« N… non… » balbutia Kadaj d'un air terrifié. Puis, il se mit dans une rage folle. « Tu mens ! hurla-t-il. Tu mens, sale garce ! Jenova ne peut pas nous avoir menti ! »

Telian le regarda droit dans les yeux, sans ciller. Ça y est, il connaissait enfin la vérité.

« Crois-le ou non, c'est ainsi, et rien ne pourra jamais changer ce fait ! Je ne sais pas qui sont tes vrais parents, mais ce dont je suis sûre, c'est que je ne te laisserai pas mourir encore une fois à cause de cette monstruosité d'extraterrestre. Je te sauverai encore une fois ! »

« Encore une fois ? »

Telian leva la main où pendait son bracelet.

« Tu vois cette matéria de soin ? Elle t'a sauvé la vie, il y a deux ans, dans un laboratoire. Tu venais de subir une expérience et on t'avait ramené dans la chambre où tes frères attendaient. Tu allais mourir. Je suis apparue à ce moment-là et je j'ai laissé tes frères utiliser la matéria pour te soigner. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ni comment je suis arrivée juste à ce moment, mais c'était comme ça. »

Kadaj fut pris d'un doute. La matéria de soin… La fille qui avait disparu après l'avoir soigné… C'était elle !

Le jeune homme réfléchit. Il regarda alternativement la photo et Telian. Ce que disait cette fille semblait vrai… Et ce visage sur la photo semblait troubler l'esprit de Sephiroth, qui le hantait. Mais Jenova…

Soudain, Rufus se leva de son siège et ôta sa cape. Il tenait un objet dans sa main gauche, que le tissu avait toujours dissimulé jusque-là. Kadaj et Telian virent que c'était une boîte noire, avec écrit sur le couvercle : « Jenova ».

« Mère ! » dit Kadaj, obnubilé par la vision de l'objet.


	25. Chapitre 24

(Disclaimer : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 appartiennent à Square Enix, mais les personnages sur Terre, Telian et Gillian, ainsi que Yakino, Frongeon et Senki maintenant, sont mes créations)

**Chapitre 24 :**

**La Réunion**

« Un bon fils l'aurait tout de suite vue », dit Rufus.

Il jeta la boîte dans le vide. Fou de rage, Kadaj lui tira dessus avec une matéria foudre. Rufus esquiva la boule de feu bleu et tomba dans le vide. Le projectile alla heurter le fond du building et provoqua une explosion.

« Mère ! » cria Kadaj.

Il sauta dans le vide pour rattraper la boîte. Toujours en tombant dans le vide, Rufus sortit son fusil et se mit à lui tirer dessus. Catastrophée, Telian descendit les escaliers et se réfugia à l'étage en dessous, évitant les flammes de justesse.

En bas, Reno et Rude levèrent la tête. Lorsqu'ils virent l'explosion et les deux hommes tomber, ils crièrent :

« Patron ! »

Mais heureusement, Elena et Tseng, cachés à des étages plus bas, dans deux buildings face à face, tirèrent un coup de pistolet-filet.

Les deux filets se croisèrent et allèrent se fixer aux murs opposés. Rufus atterrit dans les filets, évitant une chute mortelle. Kadaj atterrit sur le sol avec la boîte dans les mains.

Reno et Rude, pris de court, restèrent immobiles. Quand soudain, un bruit de moteur résonna. Cloud arrivait sur sa moto ! Telian aperçut toute l'équipe d'Avalanche sur les poutres des bâtiments d'Edge environnants.

Enfourchant des motos garées à côté du building, Kadaj et ses frères s'enfuirent.

Yakino et Frongeon coururent rejoindre Telian à l'étage inférieur.

« Ça va, t'as rien ? » dit Frongeon

« Non. Mais Bahamut… »

« Il a été vaincu par Avalanche, inutile de s'en soucier. Et maintenant ? Tu as pu parler à Kadaj ? »

« Presque. Mais la vue de la boîte renfermant les restes de Jenova lui a fait tout oublier. Le pire, c'est que je ne sais pas ce qu'ils vont faire avec ce truc, maintenant qu'ils l'ont ! Et j'y étais presque ! Sans Rufus, j'aurais peut-être réussi à le convaincre de la vérité ! »

« Bon, on les poursuit », dit Yakino.

XxXxXxXxX

Le pouvoir télétransporteur de la jeune femme n'était pas assez puissant, hélas. Le trio atterrit sur l'autoroute menant aux ruines de la Shinra Tower. Il venait d'y avoir une explosion à cause de bombées posées par les Turks.

Telian aperçut les restes fumants d'une moto. Loz et Yazoo gisaient au sol, mortellement blessés.

Plus loin, sur une route parallèle, Kadaj conduisait toujours, mais il était inquiet. Est-ce que ses frères allaient bien ?

Les paroles de la jeune fille lui revinrent malgré lui en mémoire.

« _Tu allais mourir. Je suis apparue à ce moment-là et je j'ai laissé tes frères utiliser la matéria pour te soigner. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ni comment je suis arrivée juste à ce moment, mais c'était comme ça._ »

La photo… Il l'avait toujours sur lui. Son premier réflexe fut de la jeter, mais… quelque chose l'en empêchait. C'était bizarre, il ne savait même pas pourquoi au juste, mais il n'en avait pas envie. Il se dit que c'était parce qu'il avait les mains pleines : l'une tenait le volant, l'autre la boîte de Jenova. Il vit soudain Cloud jaillir du pont au-dessus de lui, sur sa moto, et lui foncer dessus.

XxXxXxXxX

Telian voulut s'approcher pour les soigner, mais Yakino lui conseilla de rester en retrait. En effet, Loz finit par remuer. Il se leva le premier, puis aida son frère Yazoo.

Tous deux levèrent des regards furieux vers le trio.

« Encore vous ! » siffla Loz.

Telian réfléchit. Fallait-il les combattre ? Non, ils pouvaient à peine tenir debout, cela lui semblait lâche !

« Yakino, on peut utiliser ma matéria de soin ? » demanda la jeune fille.

Elle tendit le bijou en avant. En le voyant, les deux frères parurent surpris.

« Ce bracelet… » dit Yazoo. Il regarda l'adolescente. Il eut un flash. Une fillette de quinze ans, dans la chambre du labo…

Telian eut un léger sourire. Enfin ils se souvenaient.

« Je vous ai reconnus dès le début », dit-elle.

« Toi ! Pourquoi… ? »

« Mais pourquoi tu… ? Pourquoi tu fais ça ? » explosa Loz.

« Non ! Pourquoi vous faites ça, vous ! Vous souffrez depuis le début, et ne dites pas le contraire, je le vois bien ! Vous aimiez votre petit-frère, vous me l'avez clairement montré quand je vous ai aidés à le soigner, au labo ! Et depuis que Jenova est venue vous voir, vous ne le reconnaissez plus ! Vous aimez donc Jenova plus que votre petit-frère ? Vous êtes prêts à le sacrifier pour ses caprices ? »

Les deux frères parurent déstabilisés par ces mots.

« Jenova est notre mère… » dit Loz.

« Oui, dit Yazoo. Elle est notre vie, notre force, notre énergie… Si nous ne faisons pas ce qu'elle dit, si nous l'abandonnons… que nous restera-t-il ? »

Telian secoua la tête. Ces deux-là étaient désespérants !

« Je ne vous comprends vraiment pas ! Si j'étais à votre place… je ferais tout pour sauver ceux que j'aime_réellement_ ! Si vous choisissiez votre propre voie… vous auriez encore votre petit-frère ! »

Les pupilles félines de Yazoo s'agrandirent de surprise. Puis son visage se détendit. Il avait compris. Cette fille n'avait jamais été leur ennemie. Depuis le début, la seule personne contre laquelle cette gamine se battait… était Jenova !

Soudain, le ciel se recouvrit de nuages. Telian sentit une peur intense l'envahir. Sephiroth… Il était là, ça y est ! Kadaj avait fait la réunion !

Les deux frères se redressèrent.

« Tabhaisaver… nous n'avons plus ni la force ni le temps ni l'envie de t'affronter. Nous allons voir Sephiroth. Maintenant, laisse-nous », dit Yazoo.

Ils s'éloignèrent, clopinant et haletants, mais résolus à continuer. Telian tomba à genoux et hurla de frustration. Tout était-il donc vain ? Allait-elle connaître le même échec qu'au Cratère Nord, et ne sauver personne ?

Soudain, elle eut un flash. Le Sacre tombant la rivière, et… Aéris !

_Il y a encore de l'espoir_, lui dit la Cetra.

Telian comprit. Elle se mit à courir vers les ruines de la Shinra Tower. Elle ne croisa pas Loz et Yazoo en chemin, mais tant pis. Il fallait qu'elle voie Sephiroth et Kadaj.

Plus elle approchait, plus le ciel se faisait noir. L'aura de Jenova et Sephiroth devenait oppressante. Mais Telian continua de courir. Elle devait les sauver, à tout prix ! Elle ne supporterait pas un nouvel échec.

Yakino et Frongeon la suivaient avec peine. La jeune fille courrait vite et surtout, l'aura du mal les affectait.

Telian se mit à escalader les ruines de la Shinra Tower. Elle entendit un bruit d'épées s'entrechoquant. Elle leva les yeux et vit Cloud et Sephiroth, occupés à combattre. Ils étaient incroyables ! Tous deux semblaient voler au milieu des ruines de la Shinra, ils combattaient sans se soucier du danger des morceaux de la tour qui leur tombaient dessus !

Bientôt, la jeune fille arriva sur les ruines de l'ancienne zone d'atterrissage pour hélicoptère. Cloud l'y rejoignit. Il tomba à genoux, essoufflé. Sephiroth le rejoignit et le frappa violemment. Le jeune homme se retrouva plaqué au mur. Son ennemi lui planta Masamune dans l'épaule droite.

« Non ! » cria Telian.

Sephiroth se tourna vers elle. Il eut un sourire cruel.

« Tiens ! Ça faisait longtemps… Tu n'abandonnes jamais, à ce que je vois ? Tu sembles avoir du mal à comprendre. »

Telian lui lança un regard mauvais.

« Où… où est Kadaj ? » dit-elle.

« Tu es venue pour retrouver Kadaj ? Rien que ça ? »

Telian allait répéter sa question, quand elle eut une vision. L'image de Sephiroth… n'était pas nette. Elle regarda un peu plus bas, au niveau du cœur, et elle vit une petite lueur. Une âme… Kadaj ! Elle en fut bouche bée d'horreur. Non… Alors c'était ça, la Réunion ! Les restes de Jenova… le clone, Kadaj… Quelle horreur !

« Tu as compris ? dit Sephiroth. Ce clone est bien plus réussi que Cloud, je dois l'admettre. »

Telian serra les poings. Encore une fois, elle avait échoué. Elle n'avait pas réussi à sauver quelqu'un. Aéris… Gillian… et Kadaj !

Elle leva des yeux emplis de larmes de rage vers Sephiroth. Il n'avait donc aucun respect pour la vie ?

« Espèce de monstre ! » dit-elle en se ruant sur lui.

Méprisant, son ennemi lui lança un rayon de matéria foudre. La jeune fille fut projetée en arrière et tomba à la renverse sur le sol. Sephiroth reporta son attention sur Cloud.

Yakino et Frongeon accoururent au chevet de leur amie.

« Telian ! Telian ! C'est nous ! Réagis, enfin ! » dit Yakino.

Frongeon et la jeune femme se mirent à répéter son nom, la suppliant de se réveiller.

Mais Telian avait perdu connaissance. Dans la brume d'inconscience où elle flottait, il lui sembla entendre une voix. Faible, mais de plus en plus proche.

« _Telian… Telian !_ »

Une voix de fille… Ce n'était pas Yakino. Était-ce… Lucrécia ? Non, cela sonnait trop jeune pour être la voix d'une femme ! Telian cligna des yeux. Une silhouette se dessina dans le noir, devant elle. Une jeune fille de quinze ans apparut, vêtue d'un uniforme de Turk. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs, des yeux sombres et un sourire triste.

Telian n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Là, debout devant elle, se tenait…

« Gillian ! »

XxXxXxXxX

Cloud ne comprenait pas trop ce qui se passait. Mais il sentait que le combat allait bientôt se terminer. Il enclencha sa plus puissante limite : Omnislash !

Sephiroth fut touché plusieurs fois. Il resta immobile dans le ciel, puis une grande aile brune apparut dans son dos. Le ciel se fit plus clair. Les nuages disparurent, le soleil revint.

Cloud atterrit souplement au sol.

« Retourne à ta place… parmi mes souvenirs. »

« N'y compte pas. Je ne serai jamais un souvenir ! »

L'aile enveloppa son corps, qui se métamorphosa pour redevenir Kadaj. Cloud se mit en garde, méfiant.

Quand quelque chose attira son attention. Le corps de Telian inconscient gisait pas très loin de lui, et il brillait d'une forte lumière rouge. Même Kadaj, à genoux au sol, le ressentit et leva la tête vers elle.

XxXxXxXxX

« Ça faisait si longtemps, Telly ! Je savais qu'un jour, je pourrais à nouveau te parler. »

« Gillian… Que se passe-t-il ? Suis-je… morte comme toi ? »

Son amie secoua la tête avec un air attendri, comme un professeur amusé par la question d'un enfant.

« La mort n'est que le passage d'un monde à un autre, Telly. J'aurais dû mourir, c'est vrai, mais mon esprit n'a pas pu rejoindre la Rivière de la Vie, je ne sais même pas où elle est ni comment m'y fondre, c'est tellement bizarre pour moi ! Et je crois que mon expérience de la vie sur Terre est trop spéciale pour être acceptée par Gaïa. Alors j'ai attendu. J'ai veillé sur toi pendant deux ans. Aéris m'a tenu compagnie, je ne me suis pas trop ennuyée. Ensemble, nous avons vu ce que tu as fait pour moi, le bûcher funéraire… puis le secours des nouveaux élèves de l'école, et tout le reste… Et aujourd'hui, enfin, je vais trouver le repos. En te donnant ceci. »

Elle mit les mains sur son cœur. Une étoile se forma dans ses mains.

« C'est mon énergie vitale. Donne-la à Kadaj et ses frères. Tu pourras les soigner avec ça. Sauve-les, s'il te plaît. Je ne veux pas qu'ils meurent à cause des mensonges de Jenova et Sephiroth, comme j'ai failli mourir moi-même. »

Telian sentit les larmes monter à ses yeux.

_Gillian… jusqu'au bout… jusqu'au bout, tu te seras battue pour m'aider ! Maintenant, je comprends. Lucrécia avait raison… Tout le monde avait raison, ta mort n'a pas été vaine ! Je ne dois pas pleurer. _

« Merci, Gilly. »

Elle prit l'étoile. Aussitôt, la lumière disparut en elle. La jeune fille prit les mains de sa meilleure amie dans les siennes. Elles se sourirent. Comme autrefois, lorsqu'elles étaient deux jeunes collégiennes sur Terre.

Enfin Telian ne se sentait plus seule.

XxXxXxXxX

Éberlués, tous virent Telian se redresser. Elle brillait plus fort que jamais, comme un astre flamboyant.

Elle s'approcha. Cloud recula, ébahi. Kadaj, lui, brandit son Souba. Il fonça sur elle, mais tomba à la renverse. Telian le rattrapa de justesse. Il gémit.

L'adolescente se souvint. Deux ans auparavant, il était alors en piteux état, au labo. Et elle l'avait sauvé. Encore une fois, elle y arriverait. Oui, ça y est, elle le sentait ! Elle posa la main sur son cœur, à l'endroit où il s'était enfoncé les restes de Jenova dans son corps pour la Réunion.

Elle sentit l'énergie de Gillian la quitter pour entrer en lui. Il rouvrit les yeux. Elle n'y vit plus de haine. L'esprit de Jenova sortit de lui et s'envola dans les airs en hurlant de rage. Encore une fois, la volonté de Gillian avait été la plus forte.

« Petite… sœur. »

Telian écarquilla les yeux. Pourquoi l'appelait-il ainsi ? Il ne dit rien de plus. Ses yeux se fermèrent. Il dormait.

La jeune fille sentit quelque chose de petit et froid tomber sur sa tête. Une goutte. Puis une autre. La pluie se mit à tomber.

Yakino tendit les mains vers le ciel. Un halo protecteur enveloppa Telian et le jeune homme. La pluie se mit à tomber autour d'eux, mais elle semblait les éviter, comme un parapluie magique et invisible.

Soudain, un coup de feu retentit. Telian leva les yeux et cria de peur. Cloud était tombé à genoux. À quelques mètres derrière lui se tenaient Yazoo et Loz. Yazoo avait sa gunblade à bout de bras. Il venait de lui tirer dessus ! Les deux hommes semblaient souffrir. La pluie faisait fumer leurs corps.

« Nous rentrerons… ensemble ! » dit Yazoo.

« Tu vas venir jouer… avec nous ! » dit Loz.

Cloud se redressa, furieux.

« Cloud, non ! » cria Yakino.

Mais Cloud n'entendait rien, il fonça vers eux. Les deux hommes levèrent le bras gauche, armant leurs matérias. Yakino tendit de nouveau les bras et hurla des formules magiques. L'espace devint blanc, puis… plus rien.


	26. Chapitre 25 : ÉPILOGUE

(Disclaimer : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 appartiennent à Square Enix, mais les personnages sur Terre, Telian et Gillian, ainsi que Yakino, Frongeon et Senki maintenant, sont mes créations)

_Attention, ce chapitre est le plus long de tous ! _

**Chapitre 25 :**

**Épilogue**

Telian ouvrit les yeux. Il faisait noir, comme dans ses rêves. Mais cette fois, elle n'était pas inconsciente. Elle regardait le plafond d'une grotte souterraine. Elle reconnut le tunnel sous-marin reliant l'Île des Gobelins à celle des Tabhaisavers.

Elle regarda autour d'elle. Kadaj était allongé sur le sol près d'elle. Il dormait, sa poitrine était soulevée par un souffle régulier.

Et près de lui gisaient ses frères, en bien plus piteux état. Avec effort, la jeune fille se redressa et marcha jusqu'à eux. Elle tendit les mains. Le rayon rouge jaillit de la paume de ses mains et vint toucher les deux hommes. Telian sentit le peu d'énergie restante de Gillian l'abandonner. Elle souffla de fatigue et de soulagement. Ça y est, c'était fait ! Ils étaient sauvés, tous les trois… Et à l'abri de la pluie guérisseuse d'Aéris.

Une main se posa gentiment sur son épaule.

« Viens, Telly. Nous devons les laisser, maintenant. Rentrons à l'école », dit Yakino.

La jeune fille la suivit, trop fatiguée pour protester. Le reste dépendait des trois hommes, désormais. Ils ne pourraient pas s'échapper, l'archipel était isolé du reste du monde. Et Jenova ne pouvait plus les posséder, l'énergie de Gillian était en eux désormais. Ils seraient libres de faire leur choix. Elle doutait qu'ils fussent bons, mais… pour l'instant, tout le monde devait reprendre des forces, ils étaient tous trop faibles pour réagir d'une quelconque façon !

Les deux filles laissèrent quand même un bouclier magique autour d'eux, pour que les monstres marins ne s'en prennent pas à eux dans leur sommeil.

Frongeon les attendait à la sortie. En les voyant, il sourit, puis courut le premier vers l'école pour annoncer le retour des filles.

Une foule de gamins les accueillit, menée par Senki. Telian en reconnut plusieurs qui étaient malades autrefois. Le géostigmate les avait quittés, la pluie d'Aéris les avait sauvés !

Telian vit une goutte tomber sur sa main. Curieuse, elle leva la tête et comprit en voyant d'autres gouttes sur les feuilles d'un arbre.

_Tu as attendu pour moi, Aéris. Et tu as veillé sur Gillian pour que je puisse la revoir une dernière fois. Tu avais raison, je n'ai jamais été seule pendant ces deux années. Grâce à toi, Gillian et moi avons pu sauver tout le monde… Merci ! _

Elle se tourna vers l'entrée du tunnel et sourit. Quoi qu'il puisse arriver à l'avenir, elle garderait espoir !

Jamais Telian n'avait été aussi heureuse de retrouver l'école. Tout le monde était là, tout le monde était guéri ! Mais Lucrécia ne souriait pas comme les autres professeurs venus les accueillir… Telian comprit la tristesse de son amie. Encore une fois, Sephiroth était mort.

Pourtant, elle n'en était pas tout à faire sûre. Qu'avait-il dit à Cloud avant de disparaître ?

« _Je ne serai jamais un souvenir._ »

Et c'était pour cela que Lucrécia était venue, qu'elle se tenait encore là, vivante et résolue à continuer de vivre et espérer. Elle gardait espoir. Elle sentait que tout n'était pas fini. Il y avait un lien que seule une mère pouvait ressentir pour son fils, et ce lien lui permettait de sentir que tout n'était pas fini. Après tout, Sephiroth était revenu plusieurs fois à la vie, de différentes façons ! Qui sait ce qu'il pouvait encore faire ? Telian en fut un peu inquiète. Ça ne présageait pas du bonheur pour tout le monde !

Mais… le gang de Kadaj et la bande de Cloud étaient toujours en vie, tout le monde était sauvé, il n'y avait pas eu de mort ! C'était un tel revirement de situation… Le géostigmate avait disparu. Et Cloud ? Yakino lui expliqua qu'avant de se télétransporter sur l'île, elle l'avait amené en vitesse à l'église et laissé tremper dans un grand bassin d'eau magique créé par Aéris, pour le soigner. Avalanche ferait le reste pour lui.

XxXxXxX

Quand il était revenu à la vie après la Réunion, Kadaj n'avait rien compris. Sephiroth avait échoué ? Alors il revint à sa place… mais il souffrait autant que lui. C'était son corps qui avait reçu les coups de l'Omnislash.

Il tomba au sol et entendit Jenova qui hurlait dans sa tête de la venger. Il avait pris son sabre et préparé une attaque, quand il avait vu le corps de Telian rayonner. Jenova lui avait alors dit de la tuer d'abord, elle !

Mais il était faible, à la limite de la mort. Il était tombé. Telian l'avait rattrapé. Elle avait posé la main sur sa blessure, et il avait senti une énergie totalement différente de celle de Jenova le pénétrer. Et en même temps… sa haine s'était envolée. À présent, il regardait Telian avec tendresse. Encore une fois, elle l'avait soigné. Et il l'aimait, comme une sœur, même s'il ne savait pas pourquoi ni comment.

Il l'aimait, sentiment pur et sans raison. Parce qu'elle était là pour lui une fois de plus, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à mourir. Il ferma les yeux, heureux, soulagé. Jenova n'était plus en lui, et Sephiroth non plus de ce fait !

Lorsqu'il s'endormit, il sentit une présence. Il prit peur. Était-ce de nouveau Jenova ? Ou Sephiroth ? Ce ne fut aucun des deux.

La personne qui lui faisait face était une jeune fille. Elle portait une grande robe blanche, ses longs cheveux noirs encadraient un beau visage triste. Elle le regarda de ses yeux sombres et lui sourit.

« Tu vas mieux, à ce que je vois. »

« Qui es-tu ? » demanda Kadaj.

« Gillian Scott. Gillian est mon nom. Je voulais juste être sûre que Telian avait réussi à te donner un peu de mon énergie, avant de partir. »

« Ton énergie ? »

« Bien sûr ! Telian t'en a donnée pour te soigner. Pourquoi crois-tu me voir ? Cela me semble fort logique. Ah, voilà les autres ! »

Loz et Yazoo apparurent, l'air un peu désorienté.

« Où on est ? » dit Loz.

« Où est grand-frère ? Et mère ? » dit Yazoo.

Gillian leva la main pour mettre fin à leurs questions.

« Cessez de penser à Jenova ! Vous savez aussi bien que moi qu'elle n'est pas votre mère. Vous le ressentez au plus profond de votre être, de façon naturelle. Il est temps pour vous de penser à vivre. Si Jenova était votre mère, elle aurait pensé à vous dès le début, et non à sa vengeance. Croyez-moi ! De vrais parents ne supporteraient pas d'enterrer leur enfants. »

Le silence suivit ces mots. Gillian baissa tristement la tête.

« J'ai moi-même été abusée par Jenova. Elle m'a montée contre Telian, elle m'a fait vivre mille et une horreurs, elle m'a fait croire que je n'avais plus personne, que j'étais seule avec ma douleur et la sensation de ne pas appartenir à ce monde. Mais Telian m'a dit la vérité. Si vous ne faites confiance ni à moi ni à mon amie, faites confiance à votre cœur. Maintenant… je dois y aller. Bonne chance ! »

Elle disparut. Les trois jeunes hommes se réveillèrent dans le tunnel sous-marin. Ils se regardèrent, ne sachant que dire. Kadaj fut le premier à se lever. Yazoo et Loz l'imitèrent et firent un pas vers lui, mais le jeune homme recula, comme s'ils allaient le frapper.

« Petit-frère ? » dit Loz.

Kadaj tiqua sur ce mot.

« Vous m'appelez encore ainsi, malgré tout ce que je vous ai fait endurer ? »

Les deux frères parurent tristes.

« On a décidé de te rejoindre après l'explosion de l'autoroute », dit Yazoo.

« Comment ça ? »

« La fille, Telian… »

(Flash-back sur les ruines de l'autoroute)

_« Jenova est notre mère… » dit Loz._

_« Oui, dit Yazoo. Elle est notre vie, notre force, notre énergie… Si nous ne faisons pas ce qu'elle dit, si nous l'abandonnons… que nous restera-t-il ? »_

_Telian secoua la tête. _

_« Je ne vous comprends vraiment pas ! Si j'étais à votre place… je ferais tout pour sauver ceux que j'aime_réellement_ ! Si vous choisissiez votre propre voie… vous auriez encore votre petit-frère ! »_

_Les pupilles félines de Yazoo s'agrandirent de surprise. Puis son visage se détendit. Il avait compris. _

(fin du flash-back)

Yazoo se tourna vers la sortie du tunnel. Il pouvait entendre les éclats de rire des élèves qui accueillaient Telian et ses compagnons.

_Telian… Je te remercie ! _

XxXxXxX

Deux jours avaient passé depuis, et rien ne vint perturber la vie des élèves à l'école. Les blessures de Senki mettaient du temps à guérir, mais il pouvait se déplacer avec une béquille. Il ne pouvait plus participer aux cours de combat, évidemment, et cela l'énervait. Il était furieux que Telian et les autres aient quitté l'école pour continuer l'aventure sans lui, après qu'il ait reçu ses blessures de Kadaj.

Yakino discutait constamment avec Lucrécia pendant les pauses, entre les cours. La scientifique faisait semblant de dire que tout allait bien, mais à force de parler avec la wutaïenne, la tristesse qu'elle essayait de masquer finit par réellement diminuer.

Frongeon avait rejoint les siens sur son île pour continuer à manger des noix.

Mais Telian n'arrivait plus à se concentrer pendant les cours. Hier, un surveillant avait affirmé voir trois hommes aux cheveux argentés rôder autour de l'école. De la nourriture avait disparu à la cantine, on avait trouvé des traces de pas sur le sol.

Aujourd'hui, la jeune fille profitait du fait que c'était dimanche, donc un jour sans cours, pour les chercher. Elle avait visité la forêt, mais il n'y avait personne. En fait, elle se doutait qu'ils l'espionnaient. C'était normal, après tout. Mais comment leur parler, essayer de s'expliquer avec eux ? Malgré la peur, elle avait envie de les revoir.

Après une heure de marche à travers l'île, elle prit le chemin de retour vers l'école. Arrivée à la lisière du bois, elle entendit une voix dans son dos.

« Petite-sœur ? »

Telian se retourna. Elle poussa un cri de surprise. Ils étaient tous les trois juste en face d'elle, et elle ne les avait même pas entendus arriver !

Se trouvant au bord du versant d'une colline, la jeune fille se pencha trop en arrière et perdit l'équilibre.

Elle allait tomber, mais Loz la rattrapa de justesse.

« Ça va ? »

« Heu… Ouais… » répondit Telian.

« Euh… désolé », dit Kadaj.

« C'est rien, je m'y attendais pas, c'est tout. »

Elle leur sourit d'un air gêné. Ils lui répondirent par un sourire tout aussi embarrassé.

« Tu… nous cherchais, non ? » dit Kadaj.

Telian haussa les épaules.

« Des gens de l'école ont dit vous avoir vus. Je voulais savoir, c'est tout. Je me doutais un peu que c'était vous. »

Il y eut un silence, puis Kadaj n'y tint plus et dit, à toute vitesse :

« Écoute, je suis vraiment désolé pour tout le mal que nous vous avons fait, à toi et tes amis. Vraiment, vraiment désolé. Si on peut faire quoi que ce soit pour nous faire pardonner… »

Telian parut étonnée. Puis elle demanda doucement :

« Vous avez vu Gillian ? »

Yazoo ferma les yeux. Loz baissa la tête. Kadaj prit un air triste.

« Oui… Elle nous a dit d'essayer de trouver une nouvelle raison de vivre. »

Telian sourit.

« Vous voulez venir vivre à l'école ? »

Les trois garçons parurent étonnés.

« Là-dedans ? » dit Loz.

« Mais… » dit Kadaj.

« On est… des monstres, personne ne nous acceptera ! » dit Yazoo.

La jeune fille prit l'air mécontent.

« Vous avez vu les élèves de cette école ? »

« Heu… Oui. »

« Et avaient-ils l'air de simples humains ? »

Maintenant qu'elle en parlait, ils se souvenaient avoir vu des choses un peu… anormales, dans les critères humains. Ils avaient vu un des élèves de la cour de récréation se télétransporter. Un autre avait émis avec ses yeux un rayon laser pour toucher le derrière d'une fille, cette dernière avait répliqué avec un sortilège de magie noire puissant. La plupart des élèves avaient les yeux Mako, et tous avaient des cellules de Jenova. Parfois, ils avaient même vu un tatouage sur leur peau. Un tatouage en chiffres romains, comme ceux qu'Hojo donnait à ses spécimens…

« Cette école est un refuge pour tous ceux qui ont subi des expériences et reçu des cellules de Jenova, dit Telian. Comme vous ! Si vous voulez, vous pouvez venir. »

Comme ils hésitaient encore, elle dit :

« Essayez, au moins. Venez jusqu'à l'entrée, on verra comment réagissent les autres. »

Mal à l'aise, ils suivirent la jeune fille vers l'entrée de l'école. Les élèves interrompirent leurs activités en les voyant. Il y eut un moment de silence. Puis une petite fille blonde se détacha du lot et s'approcha. Elle n'avait pas plus de huit ans, comme Marlène, et des yeux de chat brillants comme les trois hommes.

Elle s'approcha d'eux, les regarda, puis sourit et tendit la main à Kadaj. Il s'agenouilla pour se mettre à son niveau. Elle prit sa tête dans ses mains, regarda ses cheveux, puis lui sourit et lui fit un câlin. La tension qui s'était formée depuis leur arrivée disparut.

Les autres élèves s'approchèrent, souriants et accueillants. Ils connaissaient bien ce sentiment de ne pas être à sa place quelque part. Chacun avait ressenti cela lors de son arrivée sur l'île. Ils avaient tous été pris au dépourvu quand on les avait accueillis par les professeurs, proposé de recevoir un enseignement et être traités humainement.

Comme pour chaque élève autrefois, Kadaj et ses frères furent pris au dépourvu. Le professeur Sato vint les accueillir et leur dit que s'ils désiraient, ils pouvaient rester.

Les trois frères ne purent refuser, tous les élèves semblaient les supplier du regard. Quand ils dirent oui, il y eut des cris de victoire. Les autres élèves savaient que c'était une chance inouïe de vivre ici. Ces trois-là ne seraient pas déçus !

On sonna l'heure de la cantine. Telian conduisit les trois jeunes hommes dans la salle où tout le monde mangeait déjà. Elle s'assit à la même table qu'eux. Yakino les rejoignit. En la voyant, ils parurent gênés.

« Madame… » dit Yazoo.

En le voyant, Yakino parut gênée à son tour. Il est vrai qu'elle avait reçu une balle de gunblade dans le bras à cause de lui.

« Oui, quoi ? » dit-elle.

« Pour ce qui s'est passé, la dernière fois, je… »

« Ce n'est rien, ne t'en fais pas », dit la jeune femme.

« Mais… »

Yakino posa bruyamment les mains sur la table.

« Il est vrai que tu m'as bien amochée, mais tu sais, ce n'est pas grave, j'ai vite guéri ! Franchement, croyez-moi tous les trois, je ne vous en veux absolument pas. Après tout, vous avez fini par venir nous voir ! Ce n'est pas comme si tout le monde pouvait se réconcilier au premier abord et se comprendre en discutant un peu. Mais si personne ne faisait jamais rien… rien ne serait jamais compris, non ? »

Tous acquiescèrent en silence. Encore une fois, la sagesse de Yakino avait pris le dessus sur les doutes de tous.

Bientôt arriva la petite blonde qui s'était prise d'affection pour les trois argentés en un rien de temps. Elle grimpa sur les épaules de Loz et se mit à fourrager dans ses cheveux, trouvant cette coiffure bizarre et drôle.

Frongeon et Senki rejoignirent les autres à la même table. Telian les regarda tous. Kadaj et ses frères semblaient aller mieux. Tout le monde s'était montré fort accueillant, après tout ! Ils se mirent à manger de bon appétit.

Kadaj en était à sa troisième bouchée de viande, quand il s'aperçut qu'une personne ne mangeait pas.

« Eh ! Tu ne manges pas, toi ? »

« Peuh ! Ta présence me coupe l'appétit ! » répliqua Senki.

« Qu'as-tu à me traiter ainsi alors qu'on se connaît à peine ? »

« À PEINE ! »

Senki donna un coup de poing sur la table.

« À peine, hein ? Abruti ! Qui m'a infligé ces blessures, d'après toi ? »

Kadaj se souvint alors de leur combat la nuit, dans la forêt de corail près de la Cité Perdue. Senki grognait, il montrait les crocs comme un fauve. Kadaj tendit l'index vers sa blessure au bras. Le rouquin gémit.

« Aie ! Aie ! Tu m'as fait mal ! Tu me le paieras ! »

« Essaie un peu pour voir ! » dit Kadaj.

Telian eut un petit rire.

« Ils ont l'air de bien s'entendre, ces deux-là ! »

Yakino fit la moue.

« Je n'en dirais pas tant. »

Après le déjeuner, Telian conduisit les garçons à la salle de sport, où les élèves du même âge qu'eux avaient cours de maniement d'armes blanches. Le professeur était le petit vieux Jacks. Eh oui ! Malgré son âge, il demeurait un grand combattant. Il avait été Soldat première classe, dans sa jeunesse.

Les élèves s'assirent tous contre les murs et regardèrent un premier garçon se présenter avec un sabre en bois. Jacks eut tôt fait de le vaincre et l'éjecta par la fenêtre !

« Bien, suivant ! »

Les élèves gémirent. Personne n'avait envie de se faire massacrer. Ils détestaient ce cours, leur professeur était si brutal et tyrannique !

« Voyons, enfin, qu'est-ce qu'il y a, bande de mauviettes ? Personne ne va venir, bande de crêpes Suzette ? »

Kadaj n'y tint plus. Il se leva et prit un sabre en bois.

« Bon, si ça peut aider tout le monde… je suis volontaire ! »

« Oh ? Tu as encore des blessures qui cicatrisent, Kadaj. Tu es sûr ? En convalescence ou non, je ne me retiendrai pas, je te signale. »

« Je suis rétabli depuis deux jours ! Et puis, moi et mes frères n'étions pas malades, juste blessés. »

« Et alors, c'est la même chose ! cria Jacks. Quand on est blessé puis qu'on prend du repos, on est en période de convalescence ! »

« Non, pas du tout ! » dit Kadaj, commençant à s'énerver.

« Alors qu'est-ce que c'est, quand tu es blessé puis que tu te reposes afin de guérir ? Hein ? Dis-moi ! »

« Eh bien, c'est… Je sais pas. »

« AH ! TU VOIS, TU NE SAIS PAS ! Va plutôt suivre des cours de rattrapage en français, plat à gratin ! »

« QUOI ? Non mais, tu dis tout ça juste pour éviter de te battre contre moi parce que t'es qu'un vieux croulant ! »

Cette fois, Jacks perdit tout contrôle de lui-même. Il se mit en position de combat.

« PARFAIT ! QUE CELUI QUI A RAISON GAGNE ! »

Kadaj brandit son sabre en bois.

« SUPER, AMÈNE-TOI, PAPY ! JE TE PROUVERAI QUE LE FRANÇAIS EST MA MEILLEURE MATIÈRE ! »

Depuis la fenêtre de la salle de classe, les professeurs Sato et Biggles regardèrent la scène en souriant.

« On dirait que Jacks a enfin trouvé un adversaire à sa taille ! » dit Biggles.

Le soir, une nouvelle parvint à l'école : la fête promise pour célébrer la guérison des élèves aurait enfin lieu, tout était prêt ! Dès que la sonnerie de cinq heures retentit, tous les élèves partirent dans leurs chambres respectives pour se préparer.

Kadaj et ses frères avaient été installés dans une chambre pour trois, dans le dortoir des garçons. Des vêtements avaient été mis à leur disposition pour la fête. Trois kimonos noirs légèrement différents et à leur taille chacun.

Une fois propres et habillés, ils sortirent. Telian et Yakino les attendaient.

Yakino portait une superbe robe wutaïenne rouge avec des motifs de fleurs en or brodés sur le tissu. La jupe était fendue sur le côté gauche, révélant une de ses jambes. Elle avait ramené ses longs cheveux noir en un chignon serré avec un peigne orné de perles et d'une fleur de lotus en nacre. Le rouge à lèvres et le fard noir sur ses yeux lui donnaient l'air d'une vraie princesse de Wutaï !

Telian portait une belle robe bleue aux manches médiévales. Une ceinture de soie blanche entourait sa taille fine. Pour une fois, elle avait choisi de garder ses cheveux détachés. Parmi tous les bijoux proposés par Yakino, elle avait choisi un peigne doré en forme d'oiseau, qui ornait sa longue chevelure brune. Le bracelet d'Aéris était toujours à son bras.

Frongeon était là aussi. Il portait toujours les mêmes vêtements, mais son bonnet était orné d'un grelot d'or, en forme de noix. Et il s'était mis un nœud papillon autour du cou.

Soudain, il y eut un grand rugissement et quelque chose tomba sur Kadaj, le faisant s'écraser par terre. Les élèves autour de l'entrée se tournèrent avec stupeur vers la source de ce tapage. Au-dessus de Kadaj se tenait Senki. Il l'avait écrasé d'un coup de pied, il avait l'air en pleine forme. Il n'avait plus de béquille ni de bandages, il était en tenue de fête comme tout le monde.

« FAIS GAFFE, JE SUIS GUÉRI ! » cria-t-il, les poings levés en signe de victoire.

Furieux, Kadaj le repoussa et gémit : « Tu m'as fait mal, imbécile ! »

« Oh ! Kadaj, tu étais là ? » dit le rouquin, l'air faussement surpris.

Les filles levèrent les yeux au ciel. Pas de doute, Senki était bien guéri ! À ce moment, un feu d'artifice commença. Le ciel s'illumina de mille et une couleurs.

Oubliant tous leurs petits griefs, Telian et ses compagnons se mêlèrent à la foule d'élèves.

Des tentes avaient été installés dans le campus de l'école. Les arbres étaient illuminés de lampions. On pouvait voir un buffet, et des stands où l'on proposait différentes activités. Les garçons de l'école étaient intéressés par les stands de jeux, les filles préféraient ceux où l'on présentait des bijoux et de jolis vêtements.

Kadaj et ses frères étaient émerveillés. C'était la première fois qu'ils participaient à une fête. C'était comme si une nouvelle vie commençait pour eux.

Soudain, Telian montra du doigt un stand particulier. Une pancarte où on pouvait lire : « _Douceurs de Wutaï_ ». Senki leva les yeux au ciel.

« Tu sors à peine de table, enfin ! »

Lorsqu'il abaissa son regard, il vit que tout le monde avait disparu ! Les filles, le gobelin et les trois argentés s'étaient précipités vers le stand et prenaient des commandes.

« Monsieur, une portion ! » dit Telian.

« Moi aussi ! Moi aussi ! » dirent les autres.

On leur servit des bols de sucreries. Senki émit un soupir.

« Oh, après tout… Eh, monsieur, mettez-moi la même chose ! »

Tous s'assirent au pied d'un arbre et dégustèrent leurs bols de friandises.

« Quel délice ! » dit Telian.

« Ouais ! Et heureusement qu'ils ont mis du temps avant de lancer la fête ! Même les anciens élèves malades à cause du géostigmate peuvent participer à la fête, du coup ! » dit Senki.

Kadaj et ses frères recrachèrent la poignée de bonbons qu'ils étaient sur le point d'avaler. Telian et Yakino serrèrent les dents. Quel gaffeur, ce Senki !

« C'est vrai ! » dit Frongeon, aussi peu délicat que le rouquin. « Ils auraient tous clamsé, si Aéris n'était pas intervenue avec sa pluie magique, à la fin ! »

Les argentés crachèrent une nouvelle fois leur bouchée. Yakino prit la parole :

« Qu'importe, c'est du passé tout ça et ce soir, c'est la fête, alors amusons-nous ! Ne gâchons pas cette soirée. D'accord, les garçons ? »

Ils acquiescèrent, l'air peu convaincu. Telian posa son bol, se leva et, une main tendue au-dessus des yeux, elle regarda autour d'elle.

« Bon ! Où sont les autres friandises ? »

Senki et Frongeon bondirent sur elle. Le gobelin lui attrapa les jambes, le rouquin lui prit les bras.

« Un peu de tenue, voyons ! » dit Senki.

Yakino rit. Les trois hommes aux cheveux d'argent eurent un léger sourire. Ils comprirent que les autres s'efforçaient de leur remonter le moral et de les distraire. C'était vrai après tout, eux-mêmes étaient fatigués par tout ce qui s'était passé. Et une soirée de repos ne faisait de mal à personne !

Le reste de la soirée se passa sans problème. Tous regardèrent d'abord un spectacle de théâtre wutaïen, mais ils laissèrent vite tomber, c'était un peu ennuyeux pour eux. Telian se mit au stand de tir à l'arc et remporta un prix après des tirs à différentes distances.

Les fêtards prirent un verre de jus de fruits au buffet, quand ils remarquèrent une estrade où commençait un spectacle intéressant.

Un gros type musclé souleva un énorme rocher aussi gros que lui !

« Allons ! Je défie quiconque d'essayer de soulever cette charge ! dit-il, le front ruisselant de sueur. Pas d'amateur ? Alors j'ai gagné ! HEIN ? »

Soudain, il y eut de grands cris de surprise et d'admiration. Le gars n'avait pas bougé, il tenait toujours son gros bloc de pierre au-dessus de lui. Mais Loz était monté sur l'estrade et l'avait soulevé. Il portait le tout d'une seule main, au-dessus de sa tête !

Un sourire triomphant aux lèvres, il fit tourner le pauvre bougre de sa main libre, comme un ballon de basket !

« Combien de temps vais-je tenir ainsi, mesdames et messieurs ? Hein ? Hein ? Combien de temps ? »

« Lâche-moi, par pitiééééé ! Au secouuuuuurs ! » pleurnicha le gros gars.

Les gens applaudirent. Kadaj et Yazoo sourirent, fiers pour leur frère. Quand soudain, les deux jeunes hommes parurent surpris, puis tristes.

Dans la foule, il y avait un enfant, qui regardait aussi l'exploit de Loz avec admiration. Rien de mal en somme, mais… cet enfant avait une peluche Mogri dans les bras. Cela leur rappela un souvenir. Parmi les enfants malades qu'ils avaient enlevés, il y avait eu une petite fille brune avec des couettes. Elle avait le même genre de peluche. Les souvenirs désagréables du passé refirent surface.

Les enfants atteints du Géostigma… Les humains morts à Edge, ou blessés par Bahamut et les chimères… Tous leurs crimes du passé…

Dès que Loz fut descendu, ses frères lui firent signe. Ils disparurent tous les trois dans la foule. Senki, Yakino et Frongeon les perdirent de vue.

Telian, elle, avait compris le regard de Kadaj et Yazoo à la vue de la peluche. Elle aussi avait vu cette petite fille à Edge, sur la place du mausolée, parmi tous les autres enfants hypnotisés.

Elle suivit discrètement les trois frères. Ils s'éloignèrent du lieu de la fête et se dirigèrent vers la rivière. Fait étrange, Kadaj avait pris un des lampions dans un arbre et un feutre noir. Il s'approcha de l'eau et dessina un symbole sur le lampion. Une étoile, un peu comme celle visible sur toutes les marques de géostigmates. Le jeune homme posa la lampe dans l'eau et la laissa voguer au fil du courant. Lui et ses frères firent silence, les yeux fermés. Telian comprit que c'était leur façon de rendre hommage aux victimes du pouvoir de Jenova.

Elle s'éloigna en silence, jugeant qu'il valait mieux les laisser seuls. Ils allaient mieux, mais… rien n'était fini, c'était une évidence.

XxXxXxX

Partout dans le monde, dans toutes les villes, les gens fêtaient la victoire d'Avalanche contre Sephiroth, et cela durait depuis des jours.

Mais certaines personnes n'étaient pas heureuses. Le même soir, au _7th Heaven_, Cloud se tenait un peu à l'écart du reste de sa bande, qui festoyait à une table au centre du bar.

Barret, Cid et Youfie chantaient, ils étaient un peu saouls. Tifa, Nanaki, Shera, Reeve, Marlène et Denzel riaient de leurs pitreries. Vincent souriait, lui, mais il observait Cloud du coin de l'œil. Il partageait les mêmes pensées que le jeune homme : rien n'était fini.

Tous deux avaient jugé bon de ne rien dire aux autres. Après tout… qu'est-ce qui prouvait que Kadaj et ses frères avaient survécu ? Personne sur tous les continents n'avaient retrouvé leur trace, pas même les Turks de la Shinra, qui avaient des espions partout !

Mais tout de même… pourquoi cette sensation que rien n'était fini ?

XxXxXxXxX

Rien n'était fini. Telian le sentait, elle aussi. Cloud était toujours en vie, elle ne s'en plaignait pas, mais il devait se douter que Kadaj et ses frères vivaient encore. Même dépossédée du contrôle de la planète, la Shinra continuait d'agir, Rufus vivait toujours, comme les Turks.

Certes, beaucoup de douleur avait disparu, mais… rien n'était fini. Jenova avait disparu, pas son œuvre. Certes, Telian s'y était bien attaquée. Kadaj et ses frères commençaient à saisir leur deuxième chance et découvraient le bonheur.

Mais toutes les erreurs du passé n'avaient pas été réparées. Il faudrait encore du temps et du courage pour que tout soit réparé.

La jeune fille décida de ne pas retourner tout de suite à la fête. Elle prit un chemin à travers les buissons fleuris du campus jusqu'à une petite maison en ruines, perdue dans les lianes des arbres et les hautes herbes.

C'était un lieu étrange, mais beau. Elle l'avait découvert quelques jours après l'ouverture de l'école, il y avait deux ans.

Ici, des fleurs poussaient, comme dans l'église d'Aéris. Le même genre de pouvoir magique y régnait. On aurait dit une église, ou un refuge voué à la magie des Tabhaisavers. Le phénix et Bahamut étaient gravés dans un blason à l'entrée, au-dessus de la porte. Ici, Telian aimait être seule. C'était son jardin secret.

Elle s'assit à un banc face à un trou dans le mur, avec vue sur la mer. Elle vit une étoile briller dans le ciel. Elle sourit en repensant à Gillian et Aéris, qui devaient veiller sur elle depuis l'un de ces magnifiques astres.

Les étoiles, promesses d'un futur et de mondes infinis…

Telian rit, un rire franc, pur et libéré du fond de son âme. Oui, l'avenir pourrait être le plus sombre possible, peu lui importerait cela ! Car elle était née sous une bonne étoile, et tous ceux qu'elle aimait partageaient cette chance !

FIN

_Voilà ! La première partie de mon histoire est finie ! Pfiouh ! J'avoue que ça fait un effet particulier quand on tape le mot FIN. Bon, évidemment, ce n'est pas fini, je me suis bien efforcée de communiquer cette idée dans ce chapitre final ! _

_On peut se poser des tas de questions, en effet : Kadaj, Loz et Yazoo vont-ils réussir à s'amender ? Telian va-t-elle réussir à trouver sa place sur cette planète ? (J'aimerais lui caser un petit-ami, maintenant. Et Senki et Yakino aussi ! Frongeon… Heu, je sais pas trop. Les femmes gobelins, ça existe !) Et comment Cloud et les autres vont réagir en découvrant qu'ils ont survécu ? _

_J'avoue que je ne savais pas comment m'y prendre pour Kadaj et ses frères, au début. Je voulais leur donner une chance, j'avais envie d'imaginer une façon de les sauver. Mais je n'avais pas d'idée DU TOUT ! Même quand j'ai écrit le passage où Telian sauve Kadaj au labo. Mais j'avais d'autres problèmes, en même temps : comment convaincre Telian qu'elle avait fait au mieux pour son amie, qu'elle avait réussi, dans une certaine mesure, à la sauver ? Et puis, Gillian me manquait un peu, vu qu'elle n'apparaît plus après sa mort au Cratère Nord (on s'attache à ses personnages, à force, quoi !)_

_J'ai finalement eu l'idée que Gillian offrirait son énergie vitale pour les trois garçons, et par-là même, elle aiderait Telian et elles gagneraient ensemble, cette fois-ci, en évitant au maximum le bain de sang. _

_La fin m'est vraiment venue d'un coup, et j'avoue que j'ai été moi-même étonnée du résultat !_

_Au début, l'idée que les terriens puissent mourir à cause de la Rivière de la Vie et des matérias me foutait un peu les jetons. Ça pouvait désenchanter beaucoup de fans, non ? Mais j'ai pensé à Jenova, et je me suis dit que si elle avait tant la volonté de survivre, ça comptait comme une bonne arme de survie pour tous ceux venant d'un autre monde ! _

_Comme pour Gillian : l'idée qu'elle avait été violée m'écœurait, mais quand j'ai trouvé le moyen de rétablir la vérité, je me suis sentie mieux. _

_Comme quoi il y a toujours un espoir. C'est aussi cela qui anime réellement Telian, malgré tout : l'espoir. Et une féroce envie de vivre. _

_Au début, je n'aimais pas l'idée que Vincent dise à Lucrécia ce mensonge sur son fils, comme quoi il était mort, avant l'affrontement final au Cratère Nord dans le jeu. Je voulais faire une histoire où elle retrouverait son fils mais bien vite, plein d'autres idées me sont venues, et j'ai dû revoir mes fiches. J'avais pensé convaincre Sephiroth de la vérité au Cratère Nord, lors du premier affrontement comme dans le jeu vidéo, mais je voulais aussi intégrer Kadaj et ses frères !_

_Et au final, un autre problème est survenu : je laisse qui survivre ? Sephiroth ou Kadaj ? J'ai tranché pour Kadaj, sinon, que feraient ses frères sans lui ? Que les fans de Sephiroth me pardonnent, mais en même temps, ça ouvre la porte à une suite ! Et Sephiroth reviendra, vous pouvez en être sûrs ! De toute façon, puisque ses trois « frères » sont vivants, ils forment une possibilité de retour pour Sephiroth. Hum… Bref, il y a des ouvertures pour une suite ! _

_Et je compte bien en écrire une, mais pour l'instant, j'aimerais souffler. J'ai encore le cerveau tout échauffé par les chapitres que j'ai écrits, plus ces notes actuelles ! _

_N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer des reviews pour me dire vos impressions générales sur l'histoire, d'acc' ? Si vous jugez qu'il y a quelque chose à améliorer ou un mystère sur lequel vous aimeriez être éclairé, je pourrais en parler dans la suite de cette histoire, okay ? _

_À bientôt, j'espère que cette première histoire vous a plu ! _


End file.
